Into Equestria
by NekoXyN
Summary: Story of my pony-sona, Glittermind, in the G4 world of Equestria. Her adventures there and just who Glittermind really is.
1. Into Equestria

**_Scroll 1: Into Equestria_**

My whole body felt completely off. My internal senses told my brain that my body wasn't human any more. Floating there in conscious darkness; I forced my awareness outward. First my hearing, then my skin, thirdly my nose and finally my sense of sight; all my senses tuned in to an environment that was different from what I was previous in. Which wasn't a complete loss, since the previous place I was in was completely polluted. The air here smelled and felt really pure and clean – untarnished by man-made pollutants. It smelled of plants, animals, terra-firma and fresh air.

The wind gently swept over my tingling skin, through my hair – hair that felt heavier than my short shoulder length cut I was so subconsciously used to. That was my first observation; my hair was longer; in a span of an unnaturally short time. The second thing to register was my center of balance. It wasn't where it normal was for a two-legged human. The reason I thought 'two-legged human' was because it now clicked in my brain that I had four legs.

Looking out from a set of eyes that seemed to be the only thing unchanged, I took in the environmental details. Green shrubbery-hedges grew, neatly trimmed, in lines and turns. Nothing was curved or rounded. I guessed the hedges to be some part of a huge garden maze. I was elevated off the ground, so I saw over the tops of the hedges and groaned. The garden maze seemed to go on forever. White features dotted here and there, I took them to be stone statues of sorts. There were no white-features nearby and the closest one was yards away.

Looking down, I further clarified that I was floating on my back, the brown dirt path beneath me. My four legs jutting into the air like rods. Yelping in surprise, I took in the sight of pony appendages. Four teal-aqua slender animal legs that ended in black hooves waggled in accordance to my surprised reaction. I was a horse-pony!

"Well, well, well, look who is awake." A masculine voice interrupted my mental inventory-taking and surprised me. "I thought I wouldn't have a play-mate to play with while I wait for those annoying ponies to find their way here."

"Wait, that sounds really wrong…what ponies?" I opened my horse mouth and spoke before my brain caught up. I let my head lower from its lifted position it had been while I viewed my new body. My eyes translated the sight, making me gasp. The owner of the voice had shoved a donkey-horse face into mine.

"What the…Hay." I tried to use a bad word, but it came out as another. The very fundamentals of speech in this dimension were different! It was like a censorship was in effect.

"That's not a very polite thing to say, Glittermind." The donkey-horse head spoke! I screamed again.

"WHAT THE HOE-HAY!" I spouted out, becoming very, very annoyed. "Why am I…how are you talk-…WHO ARE YOU!"

"I, my dear, am…" The donkey-headed serpent beast spoke before stepping back dramatically. I viewed the very realistic animal that had to be an elongated chimera.

"…Discord! You let that pony down this very instant!" Another voice interrupted his introduction.

We both looked up to the voice and both of us were surprised. Flying closer was a genuine pegasus; a beautifully black mare with a sheen of blue where the sun hit her well-groomed flank. Looking closer at her, I felt my eyes widen when I saw the natural, tattoo-like image on her rear flank. It was a jagged, bolt-shaped arch with the colors out of spectrum order. (red, green, yellow, blue, orange, violet, olive green)

That wasn't the first thing I saw, however; it was her tail and mane that caught my attention. It was a myriad of colors, all looking natural in their hues! Red, green yellow, blue, goldenrod, dark green, orange and violet strands of hair shot out of her rump and flowed down her horse's neck – her mane.

"Oh my gosh!" I muttered to myself. I finally figured out where in the cosmos I was…the 'My Little Pony' dimension. I already knew myself as not-human, but horse – pony. Seeing the oddly-colored pegasus with a flank-mark cinched it. This was going to be quite the adventure in finding the key that would get me back home.


	2. Discord

**_Scroll 2: Discord_**

"I do say, what is this rude interruption for, Color Jam?" Discord snapped back to the aerial pegasus. He then moved forward; flowing around my equine body, curling around me like a snake coiling its prey. "I was busy having a conversation with my dear friend here, because I found her first."

I was physically stunned at the amount of greedy vibes Discord was presently exuding as he pressed his brown-furred long torso around my flank. It was rather disgusting; since it was obvious the draconequus was downright ungainly to view – like a cow or bull. I was NOT wanting to be his friend at the moment, but his body felt good against mine. My senses of self-composure were spinning every which way; like chaos – or Discord.

"No! I'm not afraid of you, you slimy two-bit creep!" the black and rainbow-haired mare dropped to the ground as night fell. "Oh great…"

THAT was surprising. I could have sworn it was day…as plain as day. It took a few seconds for my equine eyes to adjust to the sudden fall of darkness. Still in the air and enveloped by the annoying body of Discord; I tried to make sense of events and failed.

"Uh…go figure…" I muttered as I watched the three-quarters moon rise into the sky at a walker's pace.

"Cue the chocolate rain." Discord's high, whiny voice squealed with glee. It began to rain – and since I was still suspended in the air, my hooves facing the night sky; I felt the raindrops on my stomach. Yea, I know there was a scientific term for a horse's –pony's – belly, but it escaped my jumbled mind at the moment. Some drops landed on my pony-lips and I tasted dark chocolate. I nearly shouted at the rain's flavor.

"CHOCOLATE RAIN, great, just great. Now my mane is going to get matted." The grounded pegasus complained; I assumed she had tasted the same rain. "I'm warning you Discord, you let that other unicorn go and I'll leave."

"Oh, very well." The compliant voice of the chimera said before unraveling off of me and snapping his aquiline fingers from his left upper appendage.

I couldn't see it as it poured 'chocolate' rain in the night, but Discord had a mismatched body of leftover parts from who knew which animals. His face was that of a unilaterally fanged donkey, sporting yellow irises, red pupils, a beard and bushy eyebrows of grey. The horns on the skull were from a buck-deer and something that naturally grew an off-white, wavy, spiraled upward horn. The neck was from a jack-ass – don't ask me how I knew the difference. Where the neck and body separated were two wings; one from a cliché demonic bat-thing and the other from a bluebird, only larger.

The body was covered in russet red fur, and was long and slender like a snake. His arms were pulled from a lion and eagle. The third-part of his body was red-scaled and spined, like a red serpentine dragon. The tail ended in a vestal, thin-skinned fan; being thin enough to allow partial translucency of the skin – giving it a lighter red coloring. Think of the thin skin between the human thumb and forefinger being held up to the light. His legs were from a green alligator while the other one was brown goat.

Sure, his overall appearance MIGHT look nice and fan-inspiring on television – something I know this dimension DID NOT have – but meeting such a garbled creature in real life was disturbingly grotesque.

Dropping from my levitated state in the air, I was saved by the black-pegasus when she dove under me, acting as a buffer on my back. I really didn't want to test the 'cartoon-bodies-don't-die' theory by allowing my back to impact the now-chocolate rain-soaked dirt path.

"Uh, thanks I guess." I spoke haltingly as I rolled off the other equine body. These bodies were anatomically correct; being built like a real earthen horse - pony. This would take some getting used to.

"No problem…" The pegasus nodded as she used her elongated horse head to assist me to my black/brown-hoofed feet. "What's your name, I'm Color Jam."

"Uh, I don't know?" Wow, this was all random. I finally managed to get onto my four legs and stood, wobbling. I was not custom to the pony-point of balance so I promptly tripped forward and splashed into a puddle of chocolate.

"HAHAHAHA!" In front of Color Jam and me, Discord laughed merrily.

'FOAL you, buddy." I cursed without the curse. "What is the fudging problem with my fudging speech?"

"You aren't in your human world anymore, my dear." The monstrosity exclaimed in the night. "Here, you are a pony!"

Morning came. The sun rose up with its might and pushed away the chocolate rain. Feeling stunned at the short night and its disappearance, I looked over at Color Jam as she jumped into the sky again.

"Discord! Just you wait! Princess Celestia will come and turn you to stone again." The black pegasus plainly told the mix-matched animal.

"I will be waiting for her to come and do that, my dear." Discord smiled back; making us both flinch at the horrid sight. "This is a no-fly zone, and so…." The aquiline fingers snapped again and Color Jam's wings disappeared.

Color Jam neighed in surprise before losing the battle with gravity and falling to the mud again. "What the hay!"

"That's what I said the first time, Jam." I muttered as I returned her favor and helped her up. "I'm assuming you weren't expecting that."

"Uh, no." she answered.

"Oh no, Color Jam, are you ok?" a third voice entered the scene and I turned to view who it was. A dark-golden yellow filly entered the glade and trotted up to the now-wingless pegasus. Her hair was long and wavy, shining in the new-morning sunlight. Hazel-yellow eyes were wide with concern as the filly stood next to the black horse. Her flank depicted a stick of butter, with three squares cut off one end, tilting over. On her black hooves, she wore a set of yellow-something slippers. Overall she looked like a nice, intelligent pony.

"Yea, I'm fine B-Pond." Color Jam answered; turning to her golden partner and picked herself up. "I was just trying to help this pony get free from this jerk."

"Uhh…I must have hit my head worse than I thought." I muttered to myself. I stood there, slowly testing my new body and its balance point. "There are now MORE ponies who talk and have Cutie-marks."

"Ooooh more guests for the party!" Discord slithered in between us three ponies. "Let's play a game!"

"Forget you, jerk, let's NOT play a game and YOU send me back to where I was before." I quipped back, jerking my horse-pony legs away to avoid touching the foul Discord. I swayed and threatened to fall again, but saved myself at the last second and splayed my legs to stop from moving.

"Awh, that's not very nice to say." The thing turned his attention on me, beady red eyes glowed with spiteful delight. "Especially from a gloriously beautiful pony such as yourself."

Still looking at the dark-golden yellow pony, I heard myself neigh in surprise as huge, green trimmed hedges thrust up from the chocolate-saturated mud, separating me from the two other ponies. Upon hearing the other cries of dismay, I figured the ponies, B-Pond and Color Jam, were separated as well.

"Ok! Enough is enough!" I hissed through my pony teeth; which also felt bodily different. I took a second to run my new tongue over the adult pony molars, checking the shape, size and condition they were in. "Hm, this is way crazy."

"I know, isn't it!" Discord now was standing on his hind legs before a grey and brown throne. "All this craziness and randomness is so fun; and turning a human into a pony is even more exciting!"

"I know who you are: you're a part of Chaos." I hadn't survived through multiple dimensions for being naive or stupid. This dimension was just another cliché in a long list of been-there-done-that planes.

"Give the pony a prize!" the draconequus laughed, draping himself over the armrests of the throne. "How clever she is, even being minutes old!"

"Albeit; a completely watered-down micro-sized sliver of chaos." I insulted back. "I mean, why aren't you unleashing death and destruction?"

"Oh, dear, seriously?" His red eyes turned to me once again. "You humans are so droll, always expecting the worse from everything; death and destruction. You must have been so bored in your narrow little universe."

"I resent that." I answered, slowly pulling my legs closer together so I would quit looking like a giraffe with its legs out. "You are chaos, so why aren't you plaguing the world with insanity and negativity?"

Discord made a 'tsking' noise and moved closer to me. "Would something that is known for such negativity make you into something as beautiful as this?"

Here, the monstrosity held up a twelve foot mirror – where he got it was beyond me. I gasped in surprise at my reflection. I had, up to this point, only managed to see parts and glances of my new, four-legged body; but never the face.

I was a sea-green colored unicorn with long, wavy hair the color of picturesque ice, darkening into dark teal as the mane lengthened. My eyes, normally hazel-brown, were a nice shade of pale amethyst. Upon my narrow, equine forehead was a stiff, mint-colored spiraled horn. The shape of it was pleasant and rounded; the tip was blunt, like a used pencil. I figured it was mostly likely made from keratin, or whatever the stuff that rhinoceros horns were made of. It sparkled and glinted in the sunlight as I slowly turned my long pony head to see a side view of it.

This action brought my attention again to my hair; or should I say, mane. My mane fell down my broad back in a wavy cascade. Like B-Pond's golden shining mane, mine was clean and brushed to the point of gleaming. Some strands of hair sparkled with some keratin-al glitter. Moving my view down further my pony body, I noted that my coloring changed ever so slightly from the green-side of the cyan spectrum to the blue side; so that my sea-green melded into the sea-blue, from mint to teal.

My hooves were black and polished; with fetlock hair of dark turquoise. Lifting one leg as I watched my reflection, I slowly turned sideways. My tail was fixed differently; a section of purple hair was braided within the turquoise tail and went down to my hooves. I would have been labeled as vain the way I turned myself for the mirror. My flank was blank, and that made me blink.

"What? No Cutie-mark!" I felt a wave of pure anxiety rush through me. I backed up in dismay and turned my head to naturally view my flank, which was indeed blank.

"Awh, does the wittle Gwittermind not have a Wutie-mark." Discord had made the mirror vanish and now was stalking me. "Such a shame; all ponies your age have one. Maybe you are a freak and aren't wanted here."

"Forget you, Discord. I don't want to be here, wherever 'here' is; let alone how things work." I yelled at him. "Send me back to where I was!"

"Well, I'm not going to send you back to your dreary little dimension, so why don't you stick with me, and I'll show you how things work." Discord laughed jovially and draped himself on my equine back. "In fact, if you stay with me, I'll make you into a queen!"

"Yea right, like I would trust a crazy guy like you to uphold his sleazy deals." Now I was annoyed. "If I had a dime for every time the enemy threw a deal at me, I'd be a millionaire."

"Well, if that's how you feel, what about those two other ponies?" Discord buffed his nails in faux boredom. "How would they feel if I told them you abandoned them? You think they'd take you as a friend?"

"Say what?" I hesitated, trying to process his threat. "What are you talking about?"

"If you think you'll have an easy time in this world, think again." Discord pushed off my body angrily and scowled. "You are in over your head, young mare, and you'll never make any sense of it!"

"What is WRONG with you! First, you drag me away from another dimension, then turn me into a unicorn, thirdly you stick your ugly face in mine, then torment other life-forms, then take that pegasus's wings away, and finally, separate us. Are you hitting on me? That is very, very, VERY disturbing. Now you're mad, monologue and threaten me with blackmail. I am so confused. I'm going to kick your…"

"Try it, young filly; I'm more powerful than you think." Discord's red eyes lit up with smug haughtiness. "The more confused you are; the more power I have."

"DISCORD! Stop right there!" A voice interrupted my righteous indignity.


	3. Mane Six?

**_Scroll 3: Mane Six…?_**

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle." Discord's face changed from terrifying to amusement in a half-second flat.

Turning around, I viewed five ponies and a foot-tall green dragon – all of whom looked nothing like the cartoon versions of themselves. The reality of the realm was real, and the equine's anatomy was bony and graceful, exactly how a pony back on earth would be. The only wild part of the whole scene, was the color. Color was the key element here; and made everything monotone.

First, there was the front-most unicorn; Twilight Sparkle. Being the tallest of the five, the unicorn's body was of a darker lilac hue; making it possibly a natural color; if one was to use squinted eyes and imagination. Her mane was still fixed like her drawn counterpart, but thicker and shorter on the mane. It didn't fall over her withers like a human hairstyle would; but ran down the left side of her crest (pony-neck). Her mane and tail color were plum with two stripes of color: pink-magenta and purple, both bright enough to be unnatural. Her horn, different from mine, was smooth and etched, coming to a sharper tip. That sat between her ears, which at the moment, were faced forward in concentration.

Behind her, was another unicorn who was carrying a rock the size of her pony torso. I was stunned and felt my mouth drop open – something I didn't expect a pony body to do. She and her messed-up mane were both a dark grey-purple, like the color had been stolen. This unicorn had to be Rarity.

"Oh great, MORE ponies who want my Tom." The rock-toting crazy pony flipped her hair at me. "Well, you're not getting him, he's all mine!"

"Oookay, Miss Unicorn Fashion Flop, you are crazy." I told her, backing up from her intimidating glare.

Next to Rarity was a cruel-eyed grey-yellow pony with medium sized rounded wings. Her grey-yellow mane was more flowing and gently curved upward at the end, along her wither.

"What are you looking at, stupid." Fluttershy sneered at me.

Behind Fluttershy was a fourth pony, Applejack. The apple-bucking pony's once strawberry orange fur was matted and grey. Her green eyes darted back and forth from pony to pony. She wore a cowboy hat, tan in color.

"It's not nice to see you, there, ugly pony." Applejack lied through her teeth. "I hate you."

Lastly, the pony running about the glade and laughing sporadically had to be Pinkie-Pie. Her pony body was plan grey and her once-curly mane was straight and grey-pink. She ran up to me and laughed in my face, sticking her tongue out as she clomped her hooves on the ground; making herself bounce up and down.

"Who's laughing now, foal. Applejack hates you; so I will too! No parties for you; loser." Pinkamena stated. I knew who these ponies were, but seeing them as earth-ponies and freakishly distorted in their personalities threw me for a loop.

"Ah, delicious discord!" the monstrosity shuddered in ecstasy as my mind whirled with confusion. I knew he was feeding on my confusion and the randomness in the glade. "She is really something, isn't she, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle finally looked at me and blinked.

"Hello, sorry but we're here to take care of a problem." Her voice was even and feminine. "If you would please step aside so you don't get hurt, we'll take care of Discord and seal him up."

"What if she doesn't want to, Twilight Sparkle?" Discord laughed. Twilight Sparkle shook her head.

"I know she'd want to because you are so mean."

I didn't quite follow Twilight's logic there, but sighed and attempted to move out of way; possibly in an area BEHIND the mighty and powerful Twilight Sparkle.

"HA! You are such a stupid-head, you don't even have a Cutie-mark." Pinkamena had trotted around the glade once and returned to me. "What a freak, hahahahahaha!"

Ok, THAT remark really did hurt. I felt like a submissive dog and flattened my ears against my skull.

"Pinkie Pie, shut up, you need to shut up!" Fluttershy hissed and turned up her nose at me. "You shouldn't talk to blank flanks."

"Uh, ok, everypony get ready to use the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight Sparkle didn't quite know what to do about her out-of-control friends.

"But Twilight, we don't have Rainbow Dash here to use the sixth element." The green and purple dragon with small spikes running down his back finally spoke up. His voice was youthful and gravely – like his words rasped on a pebbly tongue. It was fascinating; I wanted to go over, examine him and compare the differences of his cartoon self. He saw me watching him and flinched, suddenly acting like a shy child.

"Taken care of, Spike. Here, new pony, catch." Twilight turned to me again.

I gasped as a gold-plated necklace flew through the air. I panicked and reared on my hide legs, nearly standing straight up. I didn't have thumbs or fingers anymore but hooves. I ended up using my horn's magic to catch the thing an inch off the ground.

"Did you see that!" Pinkamena crowed. "She's a total clutz! It's like she doesn't know how to be a unicorn!"

"Here's yours, Pinkie-Pie." Twilight shoved a similar gold-plated necklace at the laughing pony. She performed similar actions with the rest of the ponies – Rarity grabbed hers with greedy lust, Applejack wiggled under the pressure, Fluttershy took hers with a flip of her nose and Pinkie Pie just laughter harshly at the lilac unicorn.

By this time – not having any clue outside putting on the necklace Twilight threw at me - I managed to get the red lightning-bolt gemmed thing around my neck. I wondered about what would happen next.

"ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, ACTIVATE!" Twilight Sparkle cried and the gold-plated crown on her forehead lit up; lifting the pony up into the air.

The red-lightning bolt on my chest lit up too, emitting red light and lifting me into the air. I neighed in surprise as my hooves left the firmness of the ground. My horn felt tingly, like there were ants frantically crawling within it. The feeling moved from my horn, down my neck and to my chest, settling behind the area of skin the red bolt covered. The feeling then burst out into the air; a faded-red beam of visible light. It sped forward to join with the purple laser coming from Twilight's star-gem. The other ponies' jeweled crest emitted white light; causing them to levitate also. The six beams of light punched into the air and flew upward.

"Hit me with your best shot, Twilight Sparkle!" Before us, Discord had a bull's-eye target on his chest and slouched in his wooden throne, looking extremely bored. He looked up as the six ribbons of light arrowed down, straight at him. Was it just me, or was the look of terror on his face completely…fake.


	4. Epic Fail

**_Scroll 4: Epic Fail_**

The combined ribbons of light, all white but mine and Twilight's, slammed into Discord, and then slowly faded away; like an after-flash of lightning on the retina.

"What!" Twilight shouted, before turning to me in astonishment. "It didn't work! How come yours worked?"

In front of them Discord was laughing maniacally, so very amused by their epic fail.

"That was too funny!" the draconequus wiped his tear-stained red eyes. "The look on your faces, AGAIN – priceless!"

I stood there, utterly stunned. The Element of Loyalty had worked through me and I had really no clue how that was possible. Wasn't it only to work for Rainbow Dash? Twilight Sparkle must have had the same feeling because she and her pet dragon gaped openly at me. Then Spike gasped and ran away; darting into the area behind me.

It was only partially registered on my awareness, but I was no longer in the hedge-maze I had landed in from the dimensional rift. Instead I was standing on blue and green checkerboard ground in front of a huge, habited tree. It must be the tree-library that Twilight lived it; although it truly looked nothing like the cartoon. It looked real; realistically real – which was awesome. The tree-bark was something I latched onto in order to cling to my sanity. The tree-bark was real; brown in color and evolutionarily correct (just like an earth tree would be: ridges, smell, texture and all). Being around Discord was slowly warping my brain's primal-functioning basic beliefs – like being in a dream where you were in first in one place, then a completely other location within a heartbeat.

Snapping out of my Discord-induced fugue, I was aware of the grey-monotone Rarity grabbing the element of Loyal off my equine neck, screaming; 'MINE!' before dashing away. The other ponies all sneered at each other before parting ways and moving elsewhere.

'Fine! See if I care! With friends like you, who needs…" Twilight Sparkle's despair-ridden voice was thick enough to make me wince. "…enemies…"

Shaking my head to clear the fog of confusion, I trotted over to her and blinked as her very big teardrop fell onto the ground, making a broken heart shape. I watched in shock as her beautiful purple coloring slowly bleached away as her spirit was smashed into dust.

"NO!" I neighed in spiritual agony – only to be whisked away to Discord's side. The draconequus draped over my backside, laughing.

"Ah-ah, no interfering, my dear." The hateful, mischievous monster draped an arm over my flank. "It would be no fun if you jumped in and saved the day."

Glaring – scowling – at him over my turquoise-colored flank, I snorted impressively through my new-found nostrils. "You are a 'Grade-A' bully! If there is anything I HATE MORE than seeing peop-ponies' (here I stumbled at the verbal change of the word 'people') spirits crushed like that; it is those who take pleasure at enacting such detestable acts."

"Awh, is the wittle Gwittermind gonna do something about?" He taunted me before turning his head to the sorry sight of a retreating Twilight. There, we viewed a second 'Discord' verbally bashing the magical unicorn even more. I couldn't hear what she said, but the fake Discord cheered in victory as the pony grew even gloomier. Her color was grayed, like the other ponies who had ran away moments before.

Suddenly, I was in the middle of the Ponyville entrance, looking at the chaotic clusterfoal mess of the village. The sky was pink, blue and orange, with clouds of pink cotton candy raining chocolate rain. Buildings were floating upside-down, sideways, tilted, inverted and/or spinning in place. I gasped at the scene as I viewed more. The dirt and grass were soap and paper; the plants grew many things inconceivable like radios, records, lollipops, coffee mugs, wagon wheels and fish. Trees were changing seasonal stages in minutes; the hapless pony citizens of the village finding themselves trapped in twisted, looped and pointless labyrinths. Many just floated in the multi-colored air, their hooves running uselessly.

A purple pony with white and lavender white floated by, a beanie hat upon her head and a hoof playing with her equine lips. It was Screwball.

"Ok, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! THIS is TOO random." I neighed as a deluge of chocolate-milk and wax-strawberries rained upon me. "Make it stop, or I'll stop it myself! Why, HOW, am I even here?"

"Oh, Glittermind, my dear, you are truly a powerful spirit." Discord had viewed his handiwork with me and now addressed me. "I know your purpose and used my power to trap you here; in a dimension without a way back to your home! There are no ways home here, you are forever stuck." His leonine hand held up a triangular silver cameo-pin, which encased a broken diamond; something that was mine.

"WHAT! How'd you get that?" I was surprised on how devious this insane monster was. He knew all about my fate of being lost in the dimensions of the fabric of space. I had to find pieces of my shattered jewel-talisman – a fist-sized, celestial-born diamond – to forge a way back to my home-dimension. Now Discord was saying there was no diamond shard in this dimension for me to find, claim and move on in hopes to find a way back home. I was trapped.

"Seriously, my dear, did you not think there would be a possibility of being trapped like this? You rely too much on your own cosmic luck and take things for granted." Discord lounged in his purple and blue striped throne and leered at me. "Did you think I was some two-bit villain in some kiddie show?" He was scaring me to the core of my soul with the things he was verbally revealing.

"You can't possibly…" I started saying. "We just met…how can you say that…"

"Oh, come now my dear, I know all about you. You think you would get away from me, go save Twilight Sparkle and her friends and win the day, then go home? Please, since I have you here, I am growing more powerful by the second. I feast on chaos and discord, and your confusion is quite delectable." Here he paused and reached up to a low-laying cloud and extended his arm, offering me a glass of chocolate rain. "Here drink this, you'll feel better."

"Fine, anything to get you to shut up." I tilted my head and drank from the glass. Worst mistake yet. I reared back and neighed; spraying the awful liquid out of my mouth. The chocolate-rain liquid tasted like the nasty, grainy orange-flavored cough syrup medicine. GAG.

"THAT'S AWFUL!" I shook my head in attempts to rid my pony tongue of the taste.

"You see? You rely too much on the basics; like how your new friends, Color Jam and Butterpond are going to come and rescue you." Discord smiled as he tossed the glass over his shoulder. It fell and grew into a frog-flower. "They are still in the hedge-maze, expecting for you to rescue them."

"Huh!" My body shivered once because I felt a chill inside. Those two ponies were waiting for me to rescue them? "What?"

"Also…" Discord paused as he drank his own glass of whatever. "All those friends you made in dimensions past, they are relying on you to return."

Ok, that was depressing to hear. I had no control of when, where, what or how I traveled through the fabric of the cosmos – let alone returning to previously visited planes. Fighting against the evil known as Green Iron Wing was a bad call; it was her heinous energy that tore a hole in space/time. She had managed to throw me into the hole; and I had been lost ever since. I figured this dimension of 'My Little Pony' was my fifty-third stop. I had forged and abandoned just as many friendships; having found the shard of my broken talisman in each previous dimension. Physically touching those jewel shards had sent me into the next dimension; to the next closest jewel-shard. Sometimes, I had no chance to explain my exit or even say farewell to those in that dimension I would never see again.

Drooping my head as my heartache over these thoughts flared again; my body felt heavy and cumbersome. Discord was right; I relied too much on myself and my unexplainable, inane cosmic luck to make things happen.


	5. Harmonic Elements

Scroll 6: More Elements of Harmony

If I could step back and watch myself; I would notice that my bright, vibrant color was slowly fading away; losing its brightness. I was becoming grey like the other ponies. I sighed when I realized what was happened. Discord was getting under my skin and trying to break my spirit. Lifting my head and looking at the dastard in the middle of a victory dance, I switched my thoughts to chocolate rain and the burning desire that welled within me to go and dance in it – to eat it. I stepped forward to do so, and the grey-line of color-bleaching halted; going no further down below my bony pony knees.

"Alright, Discord. You seem to enjoy creating and stewing in random craziness, how about I turn the tables? Dance with me."

"What?" He halted his dance and whipped his head at me.

"Let's sing." I repeated in stronger voice. "I love your idea of chocolate rain coming from cotton candy clouds. Makes my teeth shiver in delight. Pure genius actually. If I had that kind of power, I WOULD abuse it greatly."

I now had his complete attention. His one-fanged mouth was open in astonishment. Stepping forward next to him I once again surveyed the village scene. A group of pink-tutu-wearing buffalo danced by; followed by a group of long-legged bunnies and squirrels.

"As for the rest of your handiwork; nice." I forced a smile up at him; but he only laughed in glee.

"Really Glittermind, is that the best plan you could come up with. You've can't throw me for a loop, I am the entity of Discord. I wasn't expecting you to compliment me, but it was nice anyway."

I blinked, deflated. I sighed again and lowered my head. The rest of my color faded away. He was right. My plan of 'try and confuse the enemy' had failed miserably. It wasn't worth the effort I gave it.

Minutes ticked by as night fell, walked across the sky and gave way to day. I couldn't think of what to do next, so I just stood there, stewing in my own little world.

"Alright, Discord! Your time is up!" Twilight Sparkle's voice rang out again.

Turning around to view the five, plus one, ponies again; I lifted my head. The colors of the six ponies were bright and distinctive. Twilight Sparkle had her purple hues back; her head lifted proudly with its crown of Element of Magic.

Rarity was beautiful! Her elegant white gleaming coat shined in the sunlight. Her lustrous amethyst hair wasn't mused and now was perfect. She wore the Element of Generosity.

Fluttershy's yellow coat was soft and clean, her once cruel eyes were lasered on Discord; their intent clearly evident. She wore the Element of Kindness.

Applejack was her sassy, confident self; her colors back and she stood with gumph. Her element of Truth sat on her neck.

The newest edition, Rainbow Dash, stood there in all her rainbow-ish glory. I felt excitement blossom in my chest. Rainbow Dash was even cooler than the cartoon version. Like Color Jam, the blue pegasus wore the color spectrum nicely. Her mane was red, orange, yellow green and blue. Her tail was those colors plus purple and violet. I wanted to go over and glue my equine eyes on her awesome rainbow mane and tail. Her pony hair gleamed like satin; it was that groomed. Her blue body gleamed less so, but still impressed me thoroughly. The Element of Loyalty and its red lightning bolt sat on her chest. I giggled with glee.

"Oh, hi there, new pony." Pinkie Pie's voice turned my head over to her and she made me smile. Thank the GODS! Her restored color was not an eye-blinding pink; but a more natural carnation pink. Her wild flouncy mane was a darker shade of rose; which was the same hue as her bouncy tail. The Element of Laughter wrapped around her neck.

"Uh. Hi there, Pinkie-Pie." I answered. The pink-crazy pony squealed in joy.

"SHE KNOWS MY NAME!" Pinkie-Pie laughed even more. "How cool is that!"

"There you are!" Another, buttery voice entered the fray. The Mane Six ponies and I turned in surprise as Color Jam and Butterpond raced up to our group.

"Oh, hay there, R-Dash." The black-pegasus said as she flew above the gold-yellow pony, Butterpond.

"Oh, it's you, C.J." Rainbow Dash flounced into the air and greeted her fellow pegasus. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I was looking for that pony there; I think her name is Glittermind." The altered-rainbow colored flying horse tossed her head towards me. "She was being bullied by that jerk over there." She tossed her head to Discord.

"Oh, so that's her name." Pinkie Pie giggled at me.

"EVERYPONY, get in your formations!" The dialogue between the bad guy and heroine had gone down already, and now Twilight Sparkle was serious. I had totally missed the exchange of pre-battle pleasantries.

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. She had dragged me under a low-lying pink cloud and plopped down next to me. Lifting her long head skyward to the raining chocolate, she opened her equine mouth, sticking out her fleshy tongue.

Shrugging my pony shoulders, I followed her lead; gaping my mouth cloudward, allowing the ecstasy of tasty chocolate to fall into my pony body. It was so very satisfying, the moment dragging out forever. The grey of my body reversed itself; the line retreating to my head, leaving behind the natural pony color of my body.

"Ok! I'm ready!" Pinkie Pie swallowed her mouthful of liquid chocolate; wiping her lips on her foreleg and jumping into position next to her friends. It might have been the craziness that Discord was making; but I swear I heard Pinkie Pie give a very impressive, very realistic; very loud pit-bull growl.

Deciding not to leave the spot under the chocolate-raining cloud, I gulped down my own mouthful and shivered in delight. Praise whatever equine gods there were in this dimension; but Pinkie Pie knew exactly what she was doing. (Sharing her randomness with me was the first step in her 'initiate new friend' plan.)

I glanced at Butterpond, who politely kept out of the cloud-shadow, and the Color Jam parts that extended over the small pink cloud she reclined on above me. Together we watched as the Mane Six got their groove on and started peppering a truly surprised Discord with their working Cutie-mark shaped Elements of Harmony-colored lasers. Then the light show really started – the representing colors of the elements shot forth from their jeweled elements and rose into the sky.


	6. Discord's Defeat

Scroll 7: Discord's Defeat

My whole body exploded with power. If Twilight Sparkle were to ask me just how I did it; I would be unable to truthfully answer her – didn't know I had an Element of Harmony within me. I just instinctively knew that Discord had grown more powerful than six Elements of Harmony were able to handle. The Mane Six needed more power.

For those ponies that were watching, I couldn't explain to them my background of such knowledge. I had originally come from a dimension where I was a star-warrior; a protector of love and justice and sentient life-forms: a Sailor Moon dimension. I was used to fighting with magical – sometimes not so magical – energies. To me, this was your classic set up of good versus evil; magic-energy style. I knew I personally had power to give to the Mane Six, but didn't quite know how to work with the intricate workings and/or fundamental physics of this plane yet. So I made an effort to give my power and called out the first phrase in my mind.

The grey stone to my left shattered into shards and came at me, swirling around my pony-body as they emitted a teal light. I was internally surprised as I could be, but the magical power of the Elements of Harmony held me in its grip. I levitated off the ground and flew over to the Mane Six; joining their illuminate ball of rainbow light.

This very same thing apparently happened to Color Jam and Butterpond; as the two stunned ponies joined me; their eyes and encircling rock shards glowing with their new-found representing colors: green and bright yellow.

I was just being me, but obviously did the right thing and lent my assistance to the ponies who came to fight Discord. My eyes glowed a turquoise color as the grey rock shards swirled tighter and tighter around my head before finally, transforming into a gold and silver-plated tiara. The Elemental gem, a clear, triangular cut jewel sit into the setting and burst forth with my color of light; adding its power to the Mane Six's light.

Color Jam's Element of Trust settled into a gold and silver choker – a necklace that sat higher up on a pony neck – with the green colored arch cut jewel. Hers exploded with green light; mixing in with the seven colors before her. Her Cutie-mark would be forever changed because of this – her Rainbow Dash-like rainbow bolt would transform into a rainbow arch; their colors in the order of her tail: red, blue, yellow, orange purple, green and olive green.

Butterpond's body regained its coloring as her set of swirling rock shards formed into the Element of Faith. The gold and silver choker appeared with its fern-leaf shaped jewel. The bright, lemony color of yellow vomited forth from that; slamming into the eight colors of the rainbow.

The nine-hued rainbow of vibrant light doubled in intensity as the three new Elements of Harmony added its power. Discord screamed in angry defeat as the petrification process was upped a notch; the white-grey stone turning darker and more effective as the rest of his body was swallowed up by the Spell of Harmony.

With a flash-bang of power, the rainbow of nine colors exploded with intent and arched over the entirety of the chaotic Ponyville; making a beautiful sight. Reaching its apex, the nine-lined rainbow split into two parts and encased the village in a translucent dome. The dome shook as it worked its power to fix whatever Discord had screwed up. A high-pitched humming sound grew as the magic took course.

Seconds later, the dome exploded; sending off a huge wave of rainbow into the outlying air. The Ponies included in the Element of Harmony Spell slowly were lowered to the now-green grassy ground and landed safely. The lit-up jewels faded their lights just fast enough to be called epic. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack all shook their heads and turned to face Color Jam, myself and Butterpond.

Upon hearing a stony 'thunk'; we nine ponies turned to the source and gasped in awe. There upon the now normal grass lay the now defeated stone-statue Discord – his defeated pose lacking in every grace imaginable. It was like he was trying to ward off a flying bucket of hot lava; his arms were thrown out and up. His torso was S-ed like a bad case of spinal curve. The head wad turned so those mismatched eyes faced left. The face was hideous to see, its mouth gaped open in an eternal scream of defeat – the tongue wrapped around his large fang.

I would want to DIE if I got turned to stone in that ugly pose. I am sure Rarity felt the same way.

"We WON!" Pinkie Pie crowed to the world.

"Wow, we did it!" Twilight Sparkle agreed; turning to me once more. "Thanks for helping us out….what was your name again?"

"GLITTERMIND!" Pinkie Pie screamed in glee as my horn gave one last burp of its new-found, Element-enhanced power and produced a small turquoise color-cloud that rained…you guessed it…chocolate.

"Did we get 'em?" Rainbow Dash had one eye on the ugly statue and the other eye on her fellow-colored pegasus, Color Jam.

"We sure did." Applejack hooted. "Discord is not gonna bother us anymore!"

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that last blast of power from you three." Rarity had sidled up to me to inspect the tiara that sat on my horsey forehead. "That certainly is the prettiest shade of turquoise I've seen yet…"

"Oh my…we did do it, right?" Fluttershy's voice was barely heard as it dropped into a soft tone as she became shy at our three new pony presences.

"Yea. I had Faith in you Mane Six. I was so worried that the butter would never come back!" Butterpond canted her head left as Applejack stepped over to her.

"You sure did surprise us all with your help!" She nodded.

"Darn-tooting right we helped!" Color Jam's tone of voice sounded much like a riled Rainbow Dash. "That jerk made my wings disappear. We HAD to get rid of him."

"Well done, my little ponies!" a regal voice interrupted the catamaran chat. All of us turned as one to see the approaching figure of none other than Princess Celestia.


	7. New Friends

Scroll 8: New Friends

The Canterlot party invitation came the evening on the same day the crazy chaos had vanished. The white, dragonfly-winged horned pegasus figured she would go and ask the princess of Canterlot the 'who, what, where, when, how and why' of the sudden onslaught of randomness from the fabled Discord; Entity of Disharmony. The purple and blue maned, pony once again glanced at the box that held a result of the random events. It shimmered in the sunlight; gleaming with its fuchsia colored gem.

The others said it was an Element of Harmony, and it should be returned to Canterlot where it belonged. The Element, a fuchsia colored jewel carved in the shape of a pegasus wing sat within its casing on the shiny band of silver. The tiara now sat within a velvet purple box, awaiting its fate.

"What am I going to do now?" the pony, Fairydust, muttered to herself as she used her pristine white horn's magic to re-roll the scroll that her familiar – a two-foot long dragon-cat – had puked into existence.

Having passed the Magic School final test, Fairydust had used her magic to hatch the offered egg. It had surprised her instructors with what had laid within. Normally, unicorns magic-hatched something like an owl, a cat, a dragon, a dog or even a lizard; but she had magicked into birth a dragon-cat. She was proud to have her cragon; and named it Shly. The cragon had been with her ever since; and was Mystic Isle's receiving connection to Canterlot. The cragon used its own special powers to send and receive written messages from her mentor; Professor Hoof.

"Hiss-meow." Shly burped. He had delivered the message and was now playing with his custom-made banana toy.

"I suppose I should go ask the princess for her opinion, right, Shly?"

"Ffffffffffffffffrrrttt." The cragon answered; rolling onto his scaly back.

"You're right. I should take the Element of…whatever it is and ask." Fairydust kicked the used scroll under the table and trotted over to the velvet box, closing its lid with her horn magic. "I'll go tell my sister where I'm going and then you and I can go to Canterlot to figure things out!"

"Mrrrrrowww." Shly looked supremely bored and didn't care.

"DRAGONFLY!" Fairydust shouted aloud. "I'M GOING TO CANTERLOT, DO YOU WANNA COME WITH SHLY AND I?"

Elsewhere in their natural tree-palace, another voice came:

"Uh, sure! Why not!" The voice warbled from the sixth tier of pathway that spiraled around in the circumference of the hollow tree. "Should we go tell the girls?"

"NO! They'd all wanna go, and I don't wanna hear them whine the whole way." Fairydust latched shut the velvet box and stuffed it into a saddlebag that draped itself over her equine back. "Some of them are gonna follow us anyway."

"Yea, whatever." Dragonfly, Fairydust's twin, fluttered down on the first tier and tossed her purple and teal mane. "Hi there, Shly."

"Mrrrrrrrrr." The cragon oozed boredom as he glared mournfully at the white haired and dragonfly marked twin.

"Oh come now, Shly, I'm sure the Canterlot princess will explain how Discord managed to get loose and changed your naner toy into a flower." The second white horned pegasus laughed. "She must have done something to stem the tide of Discord; because your toy changed back."

"Well, then, let's get going." The black and white cragon rolled onto his furry, clawed paws. "I have to tell that snooty princess just how bad it really was."

"Will you two get it in gear!" Fairydust snorted from the tree's entrance. "It's only ten minutes until the party starts."

"PARTY!" Shly yowled and zoomed out the door. "I LOVE PARTIES!"

"Oh brother, does he even know the direction we're taking?" Dragonfly muttered as her sister shut the door behind them.

"Nope. But if we fly, and scoop him up in transit, we'll be there before you know it!"

"Then let's get going!" Dragonfly giggled; working her dragonfly-isque wings to lift her into the air.

"Yes, let's." Fairydust agreed.

_At__Canterlot__Castle_:

Glittermind didn't know what to make of the ceremony an hour ago. She, the Mane Six, Color Jam and Butterpond had all received recognition for their valiant efforts in defeating Discord. Hordes of brightly colored ponies; both colt and filly, had cheered them on as the gorgeous princess Celestia had rewarded the Ponyville heroes.

Color Jam and Butterpond had introduced themselves moments before the ceremony and Glittermind finally was able to tell them her name. Color Jam thought it was a unique name, and had whispered a piece of critical advice: 'Never say the word: b – u – t – t – e – r around Butterpond.' Glittermind still didn't understand why Color Jam said this.

It was now a natural evening and things were in full swing. Glittermind had her hooves full of ponies getting in her long face, asking many questions. Some ponies inquired about where she came from, since she was a new face – the newest – and thus the center of that dreaded crowd's attention. Other mentioned of her lack of Cutie-mark, leaving her feeling rather embarrassed.

The crowd that gathered around her was becoming overwhelming. Apparently, Glittermind went from hero to oddity; her lack of a Cutie-mark became the focus of conversations. Looking on the high dais, where Princess Celestia was standing, STILL talking to Twilight Sparkle, Glittermind farted when Pinkie-Pie came to her rescue. The pink pony shoved her way through the throng of stuffy, up-tight-wads of sophisticated ponies.

"Wow, that wasn't what I expected." The pink pony looked askew at Glittermind. "You must be really, really nervous."

"Uhh…" Glittermind's brain froze from the horror of an absolute social blunder. However, the natural reaction proved to be a solution – the fart drove away the crown of ponies. It seems they couldn't handle such crudeness.

"Pinkie, Pie right?" Glittermind twisted her ears against her skull; completely embarrassed.

"Yup! That's my name, it won't ever wear out!" The balloon-marked pony smiled.

"Why am I still here? I don't know why I'm even here to begin with."

"Well, duh!" Pinkie-Pie looked serious. "You're here to because our newest friend! As soon as Twilight Sparkle finishes her report to the princess, the princess wants to talk to you."

"Uh, ok, I guess. My mind is spinning in confusion…" Glittermind followed after Pinkie-Pie as the bubbly pony trotted towards the table of sweets closest to them."

"I'll bet!" Pinkie Pie laughed, picking out a pink and black decorated cupcake. "Here, eat this first and then tell your new friend Pinkie-Pie all about yourself!"

Glittermind opened her mouth only to have Pinkie Pie shove the cupcake into it.

"Agggghhhhh…"

"I mean, I couldn't throw you a party since we were all busy fighting Discord and stuff, and I was grey when I first met you, so I wasn't quite myself. But I hope this celebration party can count as your welcoming party, because I haven't had the time to set one up just for you!" the pink pony's voice ran at a nice clip as she spouted off her words. "Rainbow Dash says her friend Color Jam says your name it Glittermind, right?"

"Yea." Glittermind managed to answer amidst her mouth full of tongue-watering cupcake.

"Well, that's cool. I was afraid I would have to call you something like 'Hay You' or 'New Pony' or even ' pony' or something like that. But that wouldn't be nice. Here try this cake, its SOOOO good!" Pinkie-Pie pointed to a three-tiered, circular white cake sitting in the middle of the table.

"Uh, ok." Glittermind's mind was rather low-key numb; so she was susceptible to Pinkie Pie's suggestions. She watched as the pink pony dug right in, slamming her face into the cake and chomping off a huge bite.

"Hwere, ywo gotta twie thiw, it'w wwwoooo gooood!"

For the lack of thinking up anything better, Glittermind followed Pinkie's lead and glomped her own face into the cake; biting off a mouthful of heaven.

"Uoooooooo!" Glittermind's mouth exploded with the sugary confection.

"Sweeet! That was soo cool!" Pinkie looked at her with eyes of pure adoration. "No pony has even mimicked me like that before! You are going to be super awesome to hang out with!"

"Tch, Pinkie Pie, you are so random!" the happy voice of none other than Rainbow Dash cut into their conversation. "Don't get so crazy that you scare off the new pony."

"Awh, Dashie, I would never scare off a new friend!" Pinkie leaned her equine body against Glittermind's and giggled. "I rescued her from the other scary-scary ponies that were gonna tease her for being a blank flank."

If one pony thought about it, it was uncannily scary how acute Pinkie Pie's intuition was. The snooty crowd of Canterlot-nobles were certainly leaning towards that line of bullying.

"Uh, look, I….um…don't really know why I don't have a Cutie-mark or why I'm a pony or even how I got here." Glittermind's ears went back once again, as the overwhelming presence of Rainbow Dash got to her.

"Pffft, of course you wouldn't, the princess said you weren't a real pony." R.D. stated fact. "That's why Twilight S. is still talking with the princess."

"What? Not a real pony!" Pinkie Pie sounded outraged on Glittermind's behalf. "Of COURSE she's a REAL pony. What other thing WOULD she be?"

"Wai-wait Pinkie Pie, that's not what I meant…" Dash took a step back and the pink-party master glared at her. "What I meant was that Glittermind is wrapped up in a mystery."

"Oh, well, why didn't you SAY so in the first place." P.P. looked relieved and went back to G.M.'s side; releasing a giggle. "Whew, for a second there, I thought Dashie was being mean to my new friend!"

"Uh, I guess because…uh…" G.M.'s mind had official checked out for the party and the teal and cyan pony didn't know what to say.

"So why DON'T you have a cutie-mark, I mean, all fillies and colts get them when they are younger; and you look like a grown up pony." P-Pie asked innocently. "Did that nasty old Discord steal your Cutie-mark?"

"No, I…"

"Rainbow Dash, Pinkie-Pie, Glittermind; there you ponies are." The purple and green face of the previously seen dragon, Spike, appeared next to them. "Twilight Sparkle sent me to get you guys. The princess finally can talk to you about your – your…" Spike became dreamy eyed as he continued to stare at Glittermind. "You're so beautiful…"

"Uh, thanks?" G.M. looked abashed as the foot long dragon made oogly eyes at her.

"Awh, Spike has another crush!" P-Pie giggled again. "Isn't that so cute?"

"What!" Spike snapped out of it. "I do not have a crush on Glittermind…"

"Uh-huh, sure ya don't." R. D. chuckled along with Pie. "Look at Glitters again and say that."

"I don't have a crush on Glitter-…" Spike's eyes flew off into Loveland once more and he fluttered his reptilian wings to bring him closer to Glittermind's face. "Glittermind…"

"SPIKE!" Twilight's voice rang from further away. "We haven't got all day here."

"Oh, right!" Spike snapped out of it again and turned towards the voice of his mentor, Twilight Sparkle. "The princess wants to talk to you about your appearance here and how you managed to make the newer Elements of Harmony appear."

"Uh, ok, I guess I'll tell my side of the story, but I don't see how that will help things." Glittermind looked at Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, then the used cake. Stepping forward to nom another huge bite of the creamy delight, Glittermind smiled shyly as Pinkie Pie fell on the floor laughing in joy. "I'm ready now."

Walking into the throne room was very unlike the cartoon. This was the real deal; using real materials. The pink-swirled marble echoed their hooves sounds elegantly as Twilight Sparkle led the Mane 5 plus 3 to the throne of Princess Celestia. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Butterpond, Color Jam, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Glittermind all walked down that velvety red carpet that was as long as the twelve stained-glass windowed hall – twelve on each side made a total of twenty four. The carpet ran up the steps – five white-marbled steps – and under the humanoid sitting throne of gold.

Golden armored white ponies stood at intervals; six on each side of the length of the long hallway. Glittermind was impressed. If she still has her human body, it would take twice the amount of steps to get to the beautiful full-grown mare at the end. As it were, she was now presented to the mare with the mane of sunrise colors to tell her story.

"Welcome, my little ponies." The regally gold-tiara-ed Celestia turned to face them. The whiteness of her horse hair nearly matched Shadowfax; the king of horses in the dimension of Middle Earth – where she came from three dimensions prior.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle smiled with her pony lips and bowed. Her friends, Color Jam and Butterpond followed suit; leaving Glittermind alone and feeling awkward in her skin.

"Uh, I'm kind of…NEW…here, so forgive me if I don't bow, Celestia-hime-sama." Glittermind lowered her ears in nervousness. "I'm afraid I'd fall over with my pony body."

"What kind of talk is that?" Applejack looked oddly at the teal and cyan unicorn. "If you wanna be calling the princess names, then…"

"Relax, A.J." T-P cleared her throat. "This only proves that Miss Glittermind is more than what she seems."

"Indeed." Celestia stepped down off the dais and smiled brightly. "My student is right. Miss Glittermind isn't all pony."

"Well that's silly!" interrupted. "She looks all pony…unicorn…to me!"

"Well, you see, Pie-chan…" Glittermind turned to the Mane Sixth pony that she felt most comfortable with. "I'm a spy; an alien spy. I've been sent here to steal your brains for mysterious research."

Pinkie Pie screamed in shock; which sent poor Fluttershy into a quivering mess on the floor behind Rarity. A.J. and Color Jam gave G.M. a dirty look while Butterpond and Dash fell on the floor laughing at the joke.

"Oh please!" Sparkle rolled her equine eyes and stamped a hoof. "Pinkie-Pie, would you STOP screaming and be quiet for a moment. "Miss Glittermind was only joking."

"Yea I kind of was…sorry. I was trying to break the ice socially." G.M. gave a weak laugh.

"I knew that. I was playing along." Pie smiled at G.M. "I know you're not a pony; but you are, but you're a pony who is not a pony."

Glittermind was absolutely exhausted; and that caused her to run her mouth and say something stupid like being an alien spy. It was the bad choice to take in first speaking in front of such a lovely specimen of mare. Even worse, was the fact she had nothing to eat except a cupcake and half a white cake. Finally, the crippling factor, Glittermind was in a new situation; the center of attention of a strange group of ponies. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep.

"Look, I know…" An awkward pause. "You want to know my story, but cant this wait until tomorrow. Being a talking pony is something I've never done before and I've been running on adrenaline and sugar since Discord woke me up."

"Hay, you can't talk to the princess like that!" Dash snorted. "That's rude."

"Rainbow Dash, it's ok." The princess calmed the rainbow pegasus.

Color Jam and Butterpond stepped up next to their new friend.

"Rainbow Dash, relax. We don't wanna fight over this, ok?" C.J. intoned lightly. "I'm sure Glittermind is really tired after helping you ponies defeat Discord. How about I tell you how I came upon Glittermind and how she was near Discord?"

"Sounds like a deal to me." Dash jumped to agree.

"Great, Butterpond, can you take Glittermind to our Canterlot room for the night?"

"Ok." Butterpond's voice was silky smooth; like butter. "Don't let these ponies bully you, ok, Color?"

"Yea, ok." The black pegasus answered back.

Twilight Sparkle was surprised to see the two newer ponies jumping in to defend the mysterious unicorn. But the pegasus was right, Glittermind did look about ready to drop asleep on her hooves.

"Yea, that sounds like a better idea." T.P. turned to her princess. "Princess, Color Jam is right, Miss Glittermind needs to sleep, and eat a healthy morning meal before telling us her story."

"Very well, Twilight Sparkle. You and your friends can spend the night here, at Canterlot and we will meet again in the morning." Celestia smiled in agreement; pleased her student read the situation well and acted accordingly. "We have many things to talk about, Glittermind. I hope to get to know you better so you can feel welcome here on Equestria."

"Niiice." Glittermind nodded heavily. "Not to be rude or anything, I am tired and I wanna go to bed."

"As you want, Stella, if you may, could you show these ponies to their rooms for the night?"

The closest white-pony guard snapped to attention and nodded in compliance.

"Splendid! We will all meet again in the morning. Have a good night." The princess called to the retreating backs of Glittermind, Color Jam and Butterpond. The Mane six looked at each other and followed suit; all of them excited that they would sleep at Canterlot!


	8. Crazy Morning

Scroll 9: Crazy Morning

The next morning proved to be very exciting, as Pinkie Pie woke up first to bake a cake for her new friend. Having been caught in the castle's kitchen by none other than Celestia herself, Pinkie Pie and the princess were the first to meet the enigmatic young filly who appeared from thin air. The young unicorn, sassy-mouthed and made purely of curiosity, introduced herself as Glimmer-It, the young sister of Glittermind. However, Celestia informed Pinkie Pie, as well as the rest of the Mane Six – all of whom finally found their missing Pinkie Pie – that Glimmer-It was the pony-form of the Element of Reliability.

Twilight Sparkle found this to be amazing; and had to be restrained from racing off to find the Element's user, Glittermind. Rainbow Dash commented that they should solve the pony-mystery together. Their princess agreed that they should have their scheduled 'chat' with their new friend: Glittermind, Color Jam and Butterpond.

In the bedroom of the new ponies - Color Jam, Butterpond and Glittermind – the two native beings had their hooves full on trying to teach Glittermind how to use her unicorn body. The poor human-turned-pony had been disoriented upon waking, and desperately had to relieve herself. The equine trio was up all last night; quietly talking to each other. Color Jam and Butterpond got to know more about the pony-who did not know how to be a pony. Now the pegasus and earth filly were verbally walking Glittermind through on how to empty an equine bladder.

"Now, be sure to stand over the pot, and just relax." Color Jam spoke through the curtained door.

"Uh, ok I think I got it, thanks." Glittermind said after a quiet moment. "Aaaaaa, so good."

"Ew, Glitters, that's so gross." On the third divan couch, Butterpond giggled as she sipped at her morning tea. Having been served earlier by a castle-serving earth colt, Butterpond had all but pounced on the butter on the tea plates.

"Hay, it's not my fault I wasn't born a pon-HOLY SPARKLES!" Glittermind screamed after the word 'pony'; bringing Color Jam and Butterpond racing into the guest's powder room.

"Good grief…" Color Jam sighed in aggravation and politely turned her attention elsewhere; dragging Pond out of the room.

"Hiyas!" Pinkie Pie had made an appearance, coming out of the sink in the powder room; scaring the pee out of Glittermind; which had been the cause of her scream. Pinkie Pie had that innate power to break the law of physics.

"Pinkie Pie, can't you use the door like a normal pony?" Rainbow Dash muttered laughingly as she and the four other ponies entered into the guest room. Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack all filed into the room.

"Nope, I wanted to surprise my new friend!" Pinkie Pie finally joined the rest of them, and laughed. "I have two new friends now!"

"Oh?" Butterpond gave the pink-party pony the stink eye for scaring Glittermind. "Two new friends? What about me?"

"Oh silly, I mean three new friends plus you too, Butterpond!" Pinkie Pie hopped around the room in happiness. The Mane Six, Color Jam, Butterpond and Glittermind all watched the pony circle the room. The Mane six were waiting on the princess, since the alicorn had to run a quick errand first.

"Spike!" Twilight Sparkle suddenly called out. "Stop drooling on Glittermind's flank!"

The Mane Six, Color Jam and Butterpond all turned to the dragon, who was lounging on the teal unicorn's back; looking completely love-struck.

"What!" The purple and green-spiked dragon snapped out of his love-daze and looked around the room. "Glittermind doesn't mind, do you, Glitter?"

"Uh…" the overwhelmed unicorn flattened her ears against her skull. "Stop looking at me…"

Pinkie Pie nodded with a verbal 'Okay Dokey Lokey' and turned around to face the other way.

"I didn't mean literally, Pinkie Pie." Glittermind sighed and walked up to the pink pony. Spike still sat on her rump. "I hate being the center of attention of such a big group. It makes me really…"

"Shy?" Fluttershy squeaked, finally speaking to the new unicorn. The yellow-cream colored filly moved up next to Glittermind. "I totally know how you feel."

"Well, would'cha look-it that, Fluttershy is talking to Glittermind!" Applejack smiled brightly; before turning to Rainbow Dash. "Pay-er up, pony-girl, you just lost our little bet."

"Oh fine…" A disgruntled Rainbow Dash fluttered into the air and tossed ten bits at Applejack. Apparently, the two competitive ponies had a bet going – and nopony knew what the bet was about.

"Well, my dear, that is perfectly understandable. After all, not every pony can be simply gorgeous like me." Rarity joined the conversation and smoothed up next to Glittermind. "Although your coloring is just absolutely desirable!" the fashion-diva pony circled the teal unicorn once. "I'm almost jealous of your two-toned coloring!"

"Uh, thanks?" Glittermind looked to Color Jam for social support. The black pegasus was busy sticking her tongue out at Rainbow Dash; who was giving the stink eye back.

"You are absolutely welcome, my dear Glittermind." Rarity nodded astutely. "Why, if you and I could spend the day in my boutique, I would love to have your assistance in creating new fashions!"

Suddenly, the guest room door opened and in trotted a miniature version of Glittermind. Needless to say, the new trio of ponies: Color Jam, Butterpond and Glittermind, gapped in shock. The small filly was only two feet tall – compared to the regular pony height of four-feet. Her coloring was remarkably the same as Glittermind's, and her tiny horn was but a nub of keratin against her forehead.

Behind the mini-Glittermind, stepped the Princess Celestia, accompanied by a royal guard and two new ponies; followed by a lizard-looking cat.

"Greetings, my little ponies…" Princess Celestia smiled, and the room brightened. All the other ponies bowed their heads in reverence. Once again, Glittermind was left in the awkward stage and panicked.

"Uhhh…good morning pr-princess Celestia." The teal unicorn jerkily moved her body to get on her front knees to show the proper reverence. The small Glittermind bounced around the larger unicorn.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "That's the way to do it, Glittermind!" Glittermind only looked embarrassed and abashed.

"Hay, Pinkie Pie, don't go making Glittermind feeling shy again!" Butterpond looked protective of her new friend.

"Hhmm, don't worry your sugarcube self over it." The nearby Applejack nodded. "We all know Glittermind is doing 'er best to fit in."

"Uh, just…who is that?" Glittermind eyed the mini-version of herself with surprise.

"That, my little pony, is the Element of Reliability." Princess Celestia interrupted Applejack. "She appeared to me early this morning, in place of the Element of Reliability; and has been with me since. Her name is Glimmer-It."

The young unicorn just gave a cheeky, pony-toothed grin and went about exploring the room without a word.

"I see…" Glittermind sat down to watch the mini-her, Glimmer-It. "I am guessing you are here to hear my story, Princess Celestia?"

"That is correct." The sun-raising winged unicorn nodded regally. "After we eat our morning meal of course."

"YAY! Food!" Pinkie Pie cheered in joy.

"YAY! Food!" Glimmer-It repeated after Pinkie Pie.


	9. Pony Story

Scroll 10: Pony Story

"So let me get this straight." Pinkie Pie sat in front of Glittermind, her full attention on the newly turned unicorn. "You are really a 'human' from another 'dimension' and are used to having only 'two' legs?"

"Yes." Glittermind answered the pink pony.

"And Discord 'pulled' you into this 'dimension'?"

"Again, yes."

"But in order to get home, you need to find your Cutie-mark?" Pinkie Pie looked incredulous.

"No, not a Cutie-mark, but a diamond shard that goes with this broken diamond…"

It was later in the day when Glittermind had managed to tell all her story. Having had her morning meal (it took a few minutes to explain few of the foreign, non-pony-used words that Glittermind used; such as breakfast and human fingers,), Glittermind followed the alicorn princess to another wing of the castle. There the ponies, pegasi and unicorns settled down to hear her story.

Glittermind – the human known as Jiru – shared her stories, from the space-battle with the evil known as Green Iron Wing, to getting lost in the space/time continuum, to dimension-hopping in search of adamant shards of her broken power-talisman; the Silver diamond and finally how she landed in the dimension of Equestria.

Using a hoof to slide her triangular brooch forward, she flipped it open with the tip of her hoof; showing half a diamond, its jagged edges coming down the middle as the left half was missing. Glittermind had been utterly relieved to find the half-jewel sitting on a bedside table in their guest room this morning. It was still a mystery as to how it got there and where it was before.

"AH!" Rarity pounced on the half-jewel; her eyes shining with delight. No pony blamed the design diva, as the half-diamond was still an impressive sight; being as large as Glimmer-It's hoof. (half tennis ball) "Such gloriousness, Glittermind, wherever were you hiding this the other day?"

"I really don't remember, Rarity-chan." Glittermind had to also explain the differences in her language, which delighted Twilight Sparkle to no end. "But I'm glad I found it. I would have been absolutely lost without it."

"Glittermind, I truly commend you for such bravery against odds such as those you have spoken of." Princess Celestia finally spoke up. The alicorn princess had listened patiently thorough the whole, question-ridden story.

"Thanks, Celestia-hime…Princess Celestia." Glittermind corrected herself after Twilight glared at her. It seemed the unicorn pupil of the princess disliked the suffix-based title. Being a guest in the 'Equestria' dimension, Glittermind – the human known as Jiru, Senshi XiN – had to play by pony rules.

Finally, looking around the lounging room; the party of ponies – Twilight Sparkle, Spike-dragon, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Color Jam, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Fluttershy, Butterpond, the mysterious filly, Glimmer-It, and the newly introduced Fairydust and her twin sister, Dragonfly – Glittermind saw varying looks of disbelief, awe and thoughtfulness.

"Sister, that is the wildest story I have ever heard!" Pinkie Pie burst out laughing, causing herself to topple over on the carpeted floor. "Traveling in a 'space-ship' and meeting 'aliens'!"

"But…it's true!" Glittermind was hurt that Pinkie Pie was laughing and calling her spoken story fraud. "I really am a human being, with two legs, and two arms and fingers and toes! I am a protector of the stars, and travel within galaxies."

"Sugarcube, forgive us if we don't right believe you and all that stuff you said." Applejack looked skeptical.

"A.J.'s right." Rainbow Dash nodded. "It's very hard to wrap our minds around all the stuff you talked about and just what a 'human' is."

"Would it help if I drew pictures of a human?" Glittermind asked.

"It might." Butterpond finished eating her eighteenth butter cookie. "Seeing pictures always helps me know what things look like."

Color Jam hopped up to her hooves and smiled. "I trust what you're saying, Glitter, but it IS awfully a lot to mentally digest. I vote we first figure out just what a 'human' is!"

"Yea, that sounds like a fine idea." Fairydust finally spoke up. She and her sister had been listening to Glittermind's story and now wanted to educate the other ponies on what she and her sister, Dragonfly, knew.

"Yes, some pony go get paper and crayons!" Dragonfly jumped in. She and her sister had already gone through the human-to-pony transition, but had an easier time with it since they came into Equestria on their own island. With the diplomatic help of Canterlot, the Mystic Isle ponies began quickly integrated as a pony, pegasus and/or other.

"I have them right here, sister." Fairydust informed her dragonfly-winged sister; pulling out a pad of paper and the common-use writing utensil of ponies.

"Hay, thanks…Fairydust was it?" Glittermind thanked the insect-winged ponies and trotted over to the pad of paper.

"Yes, I am Fairydust, and my sister here, is Dragonfly. We're from the nearby Mystic Isle in the ocean."

"That's nice…" Glittermind focused on the pad of paper and crayon, trying to draw a picture, from her mind, of a human.

Princess Celestia, the Mane Six, and the Extra Five watched as the unicorn struggled with using the crayon. Seconds ticked by before Rarity stepped up and offered her assistance.

"Here, dear, you can use your horn like this…" The white horn of Rarity glowed blue as she used her magic to hold the crayon straight.

"Oh…duh, silly me." Glittermind blushed with embarrassment and looked at the giggling Fairydust. "Oh be quiet, you."

"Bite me." Fairydust quipped.

"Where and how hard?"

"…" The other ponies looked blankly at the two special ponies for a moment. Pinkie Pie cut the silence with a burst of laughter.

"Wow, you two are already bestest of friends!" She said. "You two just met and are already fighting like Rarity and Applejack!"

"Pinkie Pie!" The two mentioned ponies verbally objected to the statement.

"Sssshhh, Glittermind is trying to be smart and draw herself as a human." Fairydust nodded politely at the pink pony.

"Oh yea, I'm smarter than that, see!" Glittermind had used her unexplained unicorn powers to not only hold the crayon (telepathically) but to transfer the image of a female human onto the paper. "SEE! I told you I could do it."

Glittermind switched her telekinetic hold from crayon to paper- letting the crayon drop as the paper floated upward. On the paper was a rough sketch of a human body outline with very brief details on the body. The Mane Six crowded around the picture to get a closer looker. Butterpond and Color Jam sat back, giving odd looks at Fairydust. They weren't quite sure what to think of the sudden, sarcastic bond that Glittermind forged with the dragonfly-winged pony.

"SEE! I drewed the pretty picture too!" Glimmer-It held her picture up too, and shoved it into Celestia's face. "It is a galaxy and space ship!"

The Mane Six stepped back from Glittermind and looked adoringly at the language-learning filly. Princess Celestia eased the picture out of her face and smiled approvingly at the little pony.

"That is a nice spaceship, Glimmer-It, why don't you go show your new friends what a space ship looks like."

"Ok!" Glimmer-It shoved her picture into Twilight's face. "See! Spaceship!"

Being understanding enough to deal with young ponies such as Glimmer-It, Twilight stood and took the picture to the face; saying:

"Yes, that is a nice 'spaceship.'" The unicorn agreed.

"Ohohohoho! I wanna see next!" Pinkie Pie jumped up, wanting to see the filly's picture.

"Ok!" Glimmer-It allowed Pinkie Pie to view the spaceship picture; and Glittermind's human picture was left with and audience of Applejack.

"Wow, just wow." Applejack didn't know what to say. "Being a human sure would be weird with just two legs."

"Well, of course it would be, A.J." Color Jam finally managed to see the horn-drawn image. "I can't imagine how hard it would be walking on two legs all the time."

"Ah, yes, well…" Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak. "It's nothing like I've ever seen, I mean if that's what a human looks like."

"Ahem…" a guard at the door interrupted the pony gathering. "Your majesty, your duties for the day need to be attended to."

"Oh, yes, of course." Celestia unfolded her long white legs and stood up; turning to the ponies from Ponyville. "I am sorry I have to cut short this meeting, but I do have things to do in the castle…"

"Of course, Princess!" Twilight stepped up; taking leadership of the ponies. "We'll return to Ponyville and continue to talk with Glittermind and what a 'human' is."

"Tch, being a human looks boring." Rainbow Dash scoffed. "They don't have wings like me!"

"Imagine that, hhmmm." Dragonfly nudged the rainbow speedster. "Race ya to Ponyville."

"You are so ON!" Color Jam and Rainbow Dash jumped on the challenge.

"I'll finally beat you, Dashie, eat my dust." Color Jam took off like a shot and was gone; leaving a mixed-rainbow blur. Dragonfly had instantly followed, kicking up a dust-bunny cloud.

"AH!" Rainbow Dash was gone too, overriding Jam's rainbow with her own, properly colored spectrum.

"Those silly pegasi!" Pinkie Pie laughed as the remaining ponies trotted out of the lounge, and escorted to the castle exit by guards. "They'll never learn."

"I guess not." Butterpond agreed. "You coming, Fairydust, Glittermind?"

"Yea, coming."

"Me too." Fairydust smiled as she re-packed her traveling bag and lifted Shly onto her back. "I'm so excited to finally see Ponyville!"

"It'll be super-duper absolutely party-fun!" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs. "PAR-TAY!"


	10. New Days

Scroll 11: New Days

It was a week after Discord's defeat and Glittermind was fitting in like a natural unicorn. Having accepted Twilight Sparkle and Rarity as teachers of sorts, Glittermind learned how to use her horn's magic. In exchange, Glittermind offered her fresh points of view on the simple lives of her new pony friends.

Occupying a tree-house next to the Ponyville Library, Glittermind was slowly getting used to being a unicorn. The attitude/view of unicorns in the Equestria dimension was startlingly simple and different. Since there had been no such thing as 'humans' here; the mythical legends of virgin maidens and magically coveted horns of the unicorn were never brought into life. No hunters to hunt the 'magical' properties of the unicorn horn; no fear of being hunted down and killed.

Having promised Princess Celestia, and with the aid of Fairydust and her sister, Dragonfly; Glittermind slowly wrote down her story so that it could be recorded for future reference. That was what she was doing now; standing in an empty spot in the Twilight-maintained Ponyville Library.

"Darn It! This is so frustrating!" Glittermind hissed through her pony teeth. "This is taking FOREVER!"

She gave the half-blank journal page the stink eye, glaring meanly at her lack of speed/progress on her day's entry: which explained the various parts of the 'human' body.

"What is, Glittermind?" the ever close-by Spike rushed over to the teal-colored unicorn.

"Well, writing with no hands or fingers is difficult for me…you're lucky Spike-chan…" Glittermind used the Japanese honorific label of 'chan.' The purple and green dragon turned to jell-o and giggled his love-struck laugh. "You have digits similar to humans."

"Spiiii-iike!" She looked at him in annoyance when he didn't answer. "Snap out of it. Here, you write the rest of the paragraph for me."

"Uh, right!" the lizardy dragon snapped to attention and pulled up his boost-stool. Grabbing the white avian quill Glittermind was using to slowly, held-by-horn-magic, write with. "Ready!"

"Ok: this is what I wanted to write: 'The human legs end in the body part called feet; one foot per leg. The singular for feet is foot. More than one foot is called feet. Each foot has five toes, which is similar to human fingers; only toes are less flexible.'"

"Uh, Spike?" Glittermind had gone into her 'Twilight dictation mode' and had let her eyes wander as she spoke. Now, after turning them back to the dragon, she viewed the youngling leaning heavily on the journal, quill in draconic hand; with that hand holding up his head as he gazed at her like a lovesick puppy.

"Yea, Glittermind?" Spike answered vaguely.

"…"

"You're so pretty, Glittermind. But Rarity's prettier."

"…"

"Wanna go dig for gemstones?"

"Sure, why not?" Glittermind smirked in spite of herself. Dealing with young dragonling and his crush was silly and amusing. "I mean, after you finish writing what I said. You did write down what I asked you to write down, right?"

"!"

"Oh sillyhead, you got distracted again." The teal and mint-green unicorn sighed gustily. "How does Twilight deal with it?"

"Hay, Glittermind, what are boogers?" Spike interrupted her amusement fest with a question. The word made her freeze with stunned surprise. Spike must have read an earlier entry in her journal. She had sketched out the human nose and labeled the various parts and stuff.

"Uh…" the human-mind in the unicorn body zapped its neurons at insane speeds. "Boogers are…a process of the human nose in which dust, dirt and foreign debris are trapped within the nose and covered in mucus." It was amazing how her mind worked at times. Still being human in mind and soul, Glittermind wasn't quite used to being in a world without 'humans'. "Yea…the word booger is slang for snot or mucus."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Spike shrugged casually. The impact the slang word produced no results of giggles or crude laughter. It was all in her mind; here on this world of Equestria. It was surprisingly refreshing; not dealing with slanderous words and their immature results. She was thankful that no one called her Guttermind…

"Anyway…did you write down what I said about the feet?"

"Yes, I sure did, Glittermind!" Spike finished quilling a cursive letter with a flare; his draconic wrist flipping the quill's tip into the air.

"Awesome!"

"AWESOMER!" Pinkie Pie's voice shouted from behind the unicorn and dragonling; causing them both to leap into the air in fright.

"Oh SWEET Celestia, Pinkie Pie!" Glittermind cursed. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Do what?"

"Scream something from behind us when we have no clue you were there." The unicorn sat down on her equine rump and put a hoof over her heart. "You're going to kill a pony by doing that."

"Oh, well, you said awesome, and I wanted to agree, so I said; 'AWESOMER!'" the pink earth pony shouted again, causing her friends to twitch at her voice's volume.

"Ah, Pinkie Pie, I thought I heard you come in." Twilight joined the trio. The lilac unicorn had come from the second level of the tree-library. "What are you doing here?"

"Being random and scaring the grass out of ponies." Glittermind answered for the party-pony.

"Tee-hee! I wasn't trying to scare you, really I wasn't!" the bubbly, cupcake-eating party-master interjected. "Glittermind was talking to Spike and she said 'Awesome' which made me want to say; 'AWESOMER!' So I did!"

"Heh, nice." Twilight smiled at the pony's antics.

"Uhhh, you ponies are so innocent." Glittermind rolled her pale amethyst eyes in sarcasm. "No wonder magic is thick in this world."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The native ponies and dragon looked at the turquoise unicorn.

"Oh, nothing bad, it's just I've never been in a dimension with as much saturation of magic as this one. It's really cool."

"Oh, you're so silly, Glittermind." Pinkie Pie laughed. "Still talking about that scientific nonsense. You'd better be careful, you might turn into a bookworm like Twilight here!"

Pinkie Pie draped an equine leg over her other unicorn friend.

"Hay, I'm not that bad, am I?" Twilight looked slightly concerned.

"Nope!" Pinkie Pie answered. "I like you the way you are; but I also like Glittermind the way SHE is; and if we had TWO Twilight Sparkles, we'd have NO Glitterminds, so it'd be bad if Glittermind started acting like a Twilight Sparkle."

Spike, Glittermind and Twilight Sparkle all looked at the bubbly pony in confusion. The sugar-pony's logic was difficult to follow.

"Uhhhh, oookay." Glittermind broke the silence. "Whatever you say, Pie-chan."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie Pie glomped on the teal unicorn and squee-ed. "I knew you'd understand!"

"You say this like it's a good thing?" Glittermind's pony brow rose in sarcasm; which caused the pink pony to laugh even more.

"Oh Hayseeds, I love your sarcastic humor, Glittermind!" Pinkie chuckled.

"I'm sure you do."

"I do!"

"I believe you." Glittermind gave her custom smirk – which wasn't quite a full, cheerful smile, nor a spiteful, better-than-you lip curl. "So, what you are in the library for, Pinkie-chan?"

"Oooooooh, nothing." Pinkie lied, purposely looking at the ceiling as she lied.

"Oh come on, you're here for something, you always go places to share the World of Pinkie Pie." G.M. poked the pink pony with a hoof. "Let me guess; it's to drive me crazy or offer me a cake."

"Nope…" Pinkie Pie stated truthfully. If Glittermind wanted to play guessing games, Pinkie Pie was all for it; and rose to the challenge. "I'll give you a hint, it's a party that's going to happen a week from now."

"Don't you mean Ni-…" Spike's statement was stifled as Pinkie Pie rushed over to cover his mouth.

"SPIKE! Shush! Don't say it. I want Glittermind to guess!"

Now the teal unicorn was focused. If Pinkie Pie was serious enough to interrupt others from speaking, the subject was to be taken seriously.

"Oh, a party that happens in a week…hm…" Glittermind sat down again on her rump and pondered. "Geez, I don't know how your days work here; they seem to be almost the same as my world; twenty-four hour days and seven days a week."

Twilight nodded in agreement. Her unicorn student, both peer and friend; was learning the fundamentals of Equestria at a rapid pace. After just plain accepting that Glittermind came from another world, Twilight Sparkle began teaching the unicorn the basics of this world, the planet Equestria. It helped immensely when Celestia's student found out that Glittermind's world was very similar in mechanics and physics. Twilight was thrilled to have a friend who was mentally on the same academic level as herself. Their debates, already counting 5, always left them with broader horizons.

"A birthday party for somepony?" Glittermind asked. "You've already thrown parties for me, Fairydust, Dragonfly, Glimmer-It, B-Pond, Color Jam and Shly…so it's gotta be a pony from Ponyville."

"NOPE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I'm going to take you COSTUME Shopping for Nightmare Night!"

"Nightmare Night?" Glittermind asked. "What's that?"

"Nightmare Night is like, only the SCARIEST Night of the year!" Pinkie Pie laughed in explanation.

"Like Halloween?"

"Hallow-whatsis?" Spike asked.

"Oh, I guess you ponies here use another name for it. In my world, we celebrate a night of the dead; on October 31st. Well, it has since been taken over by candy-profiteering greedy companies, but it used to be a night where 'kids' and 'people' dressed up to scare off ghosts, evil spirits, ghouls, zombies and the such."

Pinkie Pie and Spike sat in rapt attention at Glittermind's story; hugging each other in fear.

"The point of dressing up like things like witches, vampires, ghosts, scarecrows, princesses, pirates, ninjas and mummies is to scare away the spirits and ghosts that would haunt you."

"Tha-at sou-sounds sca-ry!" Pinkie Pie and Spike stammered out in fright. Glittermind's humanistic stories always made for entertainment.

"But as the world evolved and became more technologically advanced, the true meaning of Halloween became glossed over as candy companies shoved their marketing campaign and stuck it with the All Hallow's Eve holiday or celebration." The teal Unicorn had slipped once again into her Twilight lecture mode. "Now its often viewed, world-wide, as a holiday where people hand out candy to kids who go door to door, saying 'Trick or Treat'. They still dress up and stuff, but the meaning behind the dressing up part isn't really the main point of Halloween."

"That's terrible!" Pinkie Pie gasped in horror. "Why would they not know why they dress up!"

"Halloween is known to clash with some religions in my world."

"Wow, that's amazing, Glittermind." Spike leaned on Twilight's flank and oogled at the blank-flanked unicorn. "It sounds like some things are the same in your world, right?"

"Huh, well, yea I guess so, Spike." Glittermind looked at the young dragon. She was impressed on how insightful the unicorn's number one assistant was. "If your Nightmare Night is like Halloween, then it is kind of the same."

"YES!" Pinkie Pie jumped in a cheer. "Did you hear that, Twilight! Glittermind isn't so different from us after all!"

"Yes, well…" the lilac unicorn nodded her head; the emotion behind her eyes very thoughtful. "That doesn't answer why the 'kids' still get candy? I mean, our Nightmare Night has the legend of Nightmare Moon; and the candy collected by young colts and fillies is offered up to Nightmare Moon so she won't eat you up."

"NIGHTMARE MOON IS COMING TO GOBBLE US ALL UP!" Pinkie Pie screamed in faux fright. "Quick! We gotta hide!"

"Pinkie!" Twilight rolled her eyes at the pink pony's act. "Relax, would you? She's not here anymore, remember?"

"Oh, right, yea, we defeated Nightmare Moon awhile ago, didn't we?" Spike said as he exhumed himself from under the front door's low-table. He had rushed under there when Pinkie had screamed in fright. "For a second there, I thought she was really coming to gobble us up."

"Well, that was random…" Glittermind still stared out the open door. Pinkie Pie had up and ran off; bolting out the front door after screaming. "I guess Pinkie-chan is done here…"

"Hehehe, sorry about that, Glittermind." Twilight Sparkle chuckled at the scene Pinkie left behind. "She's always been like that."

"Random? Yea, I can tell."

"Hello?" another voice came from outside. "I hope there isn't anypony about to run out and trample all over me."

"Oh! Fairydust, hi there!" Glittermind smiled as the alicorn poked her head into the library. "Pinkie Pie just left."

"Go figure…" the white alicorn giggled. "What'd you do to scare her THIS time?"

"ME? Scare a pony like her! Never!" Glittermind's voice drawled back in answer, thick with lying sarcasm.

"Tch, yea right." Fairydust laughed. "I though you might be here at the library, since you weren't home."

Fairydust was one of the Glitter-Clique; a group of ponies labeled as the secondary 'Mane Six'. She, along with Butterpond, Color Jam, Dragonfly, Glittermind and Glimmer-it were their own group. If ponies were to compare the Mane Six with the Glitter-Clique, Glittermind would be similar to Twilight Sparkle, Butterpond would be most like Pinkie Pie; Color Jam was most like Applejack and Fluttershy, Dragonfly was similar to Rainbow Dash, where her sister was sarcastic and friendly like Rarity. Glimmer-it was a mix between Applejack's sassiness and Pinkie Pie's bubbly personality. The young filly was currently at Canterlot, training under the tutors there.

Suddenly, Glittermind's stomach growled; causing the teal unicorn mare to look rather embarrassed.

"Hungry, much?" Fairydust looked askew at her unicorn friend.

"Ahhuhuh…uuhh… yea…" Came the reply. "I spent all morning writing in the journal Celestia-hime gave me."

"Well I order you to quit now and come with Shly and me to eat some pony food." Fairydust stamped a hoof, showing her resolution. "If Twilight has anything against my idea, she can go run up a tree."

"Uhm, ok, I wasn't going to reject that idea. If anything, Spike and I would love to join you!" The lilac pony smiled. "Wouldn't we, Spike?"

"No way, I'll stay here. If Shly is going, then I'm not going. Do you know what he'll do to me just to be funny!"

"Spike, I'm sure Shly isn't trying to be mean, he IS a cragon after all." Twilight spoke to her familiar as Glittermind closed her journal after making sure the ink was dry.

"Yea, a cragon who likes to torture me and then run away like nothing happened." Spike pouted.

"Oh Spike, don't be ridiculous. If that Shly does anything so much as look at you wrong, I'll wrestle him." Glittermind laughed. "Or maybe make him run away."

"My hero!" Spike laughed as he set Glittermind's book on the shelf. "I'm still not going. Shly is completely random…you never know what he's going to do to you."

"Ok, every pony! Let's go eat!" Fairydust stomped her hoof again and flung open the door using her horn magic. "Watch out, Ponyville, this pony's got bits to spend and she's gonna spend them!"


	11. Triple Agent

Scroll 12: Triple Agent, the Spy

Slinking in the darkness of the pre-dawn, the black-cloaked pony made her way carefully through the copse of trees that sat on the tall hill. Placing her hooves on a clear, twig-free patch of dirt, Triple Agent slowly made her way past the rebel camp that sat its edge ten feet to her right.

Because her unicorn magic was completely devoted to changing her outward appearance, allowing her to look like any pony, unicorn, pegasi or brony (male pony); she had to be extremely careful in masking her passage through the land – she still hadn't mastered the art of invisibility.

Her appearance, at this time, was of a jet black stallion, with a Cutie-mark of a grey oval within a white hollow circle. That appearance belonged to a well known rebel faction leader by the name of Nickelback. If anything, the guise would assist her in passing the blockade of rebels; allowing her access to the hidden entrance of the mecha-city of Ponitropolis; where her queen and leader undoubtedly waited for her return from the Canterlot country.

The disguised pony's queen and leader, known verbally as 'The Witch' had sent her to spy on their neighboring country; Equestral and its kingdom of Canterlot. Triple Agent's infiltration mission was a huge success, finding not only five new candidates for the city, but intelligence of Canterlot's weaknesses and strengths. The Witch would be most pleased with Agent's report.

Navigating easily past the blockade, Triple Agent wove her way to the towering stone and steel wall that encircled the metropolis under siege. Silently laughing within her mind, Triple Agent gave a fleeting look at the second-rate camp quality. Those rebels would never break into the powerful city of Ponitropolis, let alone overthrow the Witch and her steel-clad rule. She briefly wondered if her fellow agent, a night-based stallion named Night Scare, had yet discovered how the rebels kept managing to rescue the new-born fillies and colts who resided within the city walls.

Trotting up to a smoothed section of the steel and stone, twelve foot-high, six-foot thick wall, Triple Agent dropped her guise of 'Nickelback' and allowed her natural pony self to be visible. The only thing she kept under disguise was her natural coloring and flank-mark. She still was a black and grey blotched unicorn mare with a trio of red hearts for a mark – nobody but The Witch knew Triple Agent's true color or flank-mark. T-Agent planned to keep it that way.

"In honor of our glorious leader, The Witch, I come to uncheck myself in the name of the Nightmare Stallion." Her silky, dark voice was just loud enough to carry through that thinned section of wall.

It was a section which was carved out enough to allow a portal – a hidden passage – in the steel wall. Unlike the previous city's ruler – the long deceased Eloquent-Mare – the Witch had erased all defining marks that would lead some pony to the location of the secret entrance. Now, the only way to find it was to create a magical 'horn-rapport' with the guard on the inside of the door. Triple Agent had done so, sending out a barely visible ribbon of simple search-magic, in hopes to connect with another Ponitropolis magician.

"The Nightmare Stallion feeds off the power of your flank-mark." Came the replying voice of the sentinel.

"I offer my flank mark in hopes to raise the N. S." Triple Agent finished the spoken code which would gain her entrance to the city.

There was a sound of beating leathery wings as a dregasus dropped down from the sky to lift her into the city.

Triple Agent shied without a sound. Dregasi were three times the size of an average stallion and had claws and beaks instead of snout and hoof. They were an ancient reptilian pegasi breed, carnivorous in nature and drew power from the negative energy of the night. All dregasi alive today could trace their breeding lineage to the Nightmare Stallion. They served The Witch in hopes to find enough unmarked ponies to feed the Nightmare Stallion so that he would one day awaken and rule over the world.

Flinching as the dregasus used its claws to pick up her bulk to carry over the high wall, Triple Agent thought back to the first time she encountered a dregasus.

'_Hide, my little filly, and don't move until I return.' Her mother, now only a vague, hazy memory, spoke in earnest fear._

'_Why, mommy? I wanted to go out and play with Jar-Shard.' The filly Triple Agent – her name back then was Fair-Curve – asked her mother back._

_Outside their brick, steel and wood-built home, T.A. could hear screams of terror and the trample of fleeing ponies and bronies._

'_What's going on, mommy?' T.A. had walked over to the window to view the exciting happenings outside. 'Why are ponies running in the street?'_

'_GET AWAY FROM THAT WINDOW!' Her mother screamed in fear. The green and white mare barely had enough time to yank her young filly away from the window when that room's exterior wall was torn off with a sound of screeching metal and wood._

'_Jade-Cup, Fair-Curve!' Her father's strong voice rose above the noise of destruction. 'Get back, take Fair-Curve and run!'_

'_Daddy!' Fair-Curve was surprised to see her mustang father home early from the steel factory. Her and her mother had just finished their midday-meal when the screams started in the street._

'_I said get back!' Thunderwind reared onto his hind legs; his flank stretching his mark of steel I-beam and overlaying fancy silver pen. 'Queen Eloquent Mare has died and her sister has declared herself ruler!'_

'_Thunderwind!' Jade Cup backed away in terror. 'You don't mean…'_

'_Yes, the Witch rules the city now.'_

_The brown and steel-silver mustang screamed in rage a large, dragon-sized something passed over their house, its shadow racing in and over the wall-less opening. 'The Witch is now looking for any and all mark-less fillies and colts to feed to her Cult.'_

'_No!' Jade-Cup was full of fear now, shoving Fair-Curve down the stairs that led to the cellars._

'_GO NOW, Jade-Cup, I love you!' Thunderwind nodded to them once and turned outward to face whatever it was that made the ponies and bronies flee in terror down the paved streets._

_What happened next, no pony could have prevented as it played out so fast. The owner of the scary shadow had shown itself and stolen her father. Large, gleaming claws snatched her father from his spot near the broken wall and made him vanish. Her mother screamed in fear and rage, racing over to the place where Thunderwind was just standing. Then, her mother also vanished, in a spray of dust and drops of blood. The screaming on the streets grew louder and more intense._

_Fair-Curve was shocked into immobility; her young filly mind completely blank. Standing in the place her mother left her, the grey and green pony remained as still as the state of her mind._

_It was nightfall when the screaming and sounds of destruction died down. Faircurve finally had the courage to move. Slowly stepping over debris to the gaping wound that was once wall, she peered out in the five-lane paved street to see the carnage and destruction of the neighborhood she lived in. Fires dotted the lawns, inside houses and around the cityscape. Houses across the street were all missing whole sides of walling; as if some giant dragon pulled off walls to see inside. It reminded Fair-Curve of her three-sided dollhouses._

_Walking through the streets, Fair-Curve viewed a very weird creature, one she had never seen before. She didn't know it at the time, but it was Discord standing in the streets, viewing the glorious destruction._

_Triple Agent/Fair-Curve didn't remember if or what sound she made, but the beastly Discord turned and looked at her._

'_Well, hello there, my dear, why-ever are you standing in such a dangerous place?' the donkey headed chimera asked her._

'_Where's my mommy and daddy!'_

'_Oh, they're around here somewhere.' The dastard replied vaguely. 'I'm Discord, what is your name?'_

'_Mommy told me never to talk to stangers.' Fair-Curve blinked as the normally colored fires began changing colors._

'_Oh, come now, I just told you my name, so that makes me not a stranger, am I right?' Discord turned and began walking towards her house._

'_Uhh…I guess so.' Fair Curve thought. What he said did make sense. 'I'm…I'm Fair-Curve. I'm kind of scared and I want my mommy.'_

'_Awh, so random meeting you, Fair-Curve.' Discord was now at her side, bending down to her level. 'Why are you scared?'_

'_People were screaming and something was smashing houses.'_

'_Oh, is that all?' Discord looked at the scene and sighed. 'They do look rather scary, don't they?'_

'_Ye-yea.' Fair Curve answered._

'_Let's make them less scary.' Discord stood up and snapped his fingers. The houses regained their missing sides and began floating into the air. The fires flared larger, giving off sparkling smoke. 'It that better?'_

'_What did you do?' Fair-Curve asked, being confused._

'_Oh, just created a bit of randomness, you like it?'_

'_Yea, the houses are back to normal now, they have all their walls.'_

'_Good, because there is some pony I want you to meet. Follow me!' Discord smiled a one-fanged grin and waved for Fair-Curve to follow him._

_It was the worst mistake of her life, as she followed Discord to the neighborhood park; a park which had been made into a large cage. Fillies and colts looked like they were screaming and crying, but no sounds emitted from beyond the dome-shaped fence._

'_Why are they in the cage, Discord?' Fair-Curve became scared again._

'_Well…" the chimera drawled out the word. 'I suppose maybe because it is the safest place? Maybe they all became scared like you and ran here to find such a strong, sturdy haven to sit and wait for their parents to come find them.' He lied. 'In you go!'_

_Discord picked her up and tossed her into the opened gate and waved at her as the gate closed of its own accord. Inside the cage-dome, Fair-Curve heard it all; the screams of fear, confusion and sadness._

_She couldn't make out any familiar words when the dark ponies showed up. The young screams and cries grew louder. They all saw the three dregasi; the minions of the scary Nightmare Stallion. The dregasi spoke briefly to Discord, the sound not being heard because of the magical field around the fence cage, before taking to the dark sky again and lifting the domed cage with their incredible strength._

_Below, Fair-Curve saw Discord look at her, wink, and wave guiltily._


	12. Witch, the Tyrant

Scroll 13: The Witch; a pony named Heart-Night

That all had happened one thousand and one years ago; now Triple Agent herself was a minion of Discord, Nightmare Stallion and The Witch, hence her name of Triple Agent.

Looking up as she was flown to the centre tower of Ponitropolis, Triple Agent smiled grimly to herself as the dregasus set her on a wide, open balcony made of grey stone. It was set twenty yards off the ground, and one of the fifty entrances – the lowest opening being ten feet from the ground. There were no ground entrances; all of them having long been sealed with molten steel. The Witch did not want any unicorns or earth ponies getting into her tower. The only way to get it was by wing and the dregasi guarded the sky from possible intruders. They also acted for transportation of the non-flight using ponies such as herself. Looking blankly at the dregasus, Triple Agent snorted before turning to walk into the steel and iron tower.

Within the tower, it was as grand a palace as Canterlot; which had been her location until a week ago. The Witch would not be happy to hear Discord's imprisonment again. That was the fourth time in one thousand years he had been defeated. Then again, it was his own fault for going up against the country of Equestral and Canterlot.

Listening to her hooves' stucco echoes on the deep white and green granite, Triple Agent walked her way towards the Witch's throne room. Rounding the corner, she heard the cries and sobs of young ponies and colts. It was Giving Time again, and the young ponies that had been taken from their homes would give their Flank Magic to the Nightmare Stallion.

The ritual had been done on her those thousand years ago; where the Witch plunged her into the boiling vat of vapors. Whatever magical powers the vat had, it had ripped the potential of her blank-flank and gave her an assigned mark; carving it into her skin. It still sat there; a scar that would never go away.

Walking into the main room, Triple Agent viewed the scene: twelve or so younglings were caged, watching and waiting their turn at the terrible fate the Vat would give them.

In front of her; The Witch stood proudly, black and green dappled in color; her black and red mane and tail gleaming in the light. Her malicious horn was glowing off-white with its magic use. The current Giving pony was a young filly who was pale green with dark green mane and tail. Her eyes were wide with terror as the lifting magic of the Witch carried her over to the steaming, full-of-vapors vat which had been set before the black onyx throne.

Without a word, The Witch plunged the trembling filly into the green and white fog. Triple Agent remembered back on her plunge and felt nothing, no fear, no anger; just a cold acceptance that the process was a fact of life in Ponitropolis.

A loud popping noise echoed through the room as the Vat stole the blank flank's potential and gave the young filly a new one. Instead of masochistically carving it into the flank, the Vat had evolved its process to be pain-free: it would simple place another mark naturally.

Removing the green filly from the Vat and placing her on the floor, the Witch cared not one Iota that the filly cried and cried while she looked at her brand. It wasn't that terrible of a mark; the black and purple butterflies looked cute on the pale green flank.

"Really now, stop being a cry-filly." Triple Agent spoke up, having had enough of the sobbing noises. "You should be thankful that the Vat applies flank-marks naturally now, instead of carving it on."

Her voice ceased the sobbing of the fillies and colts, making them turn and look at her.

"But, mommy says hers hurt." A brown and black colt stammered out. "Hers is a bluebird."

"Well, your mother is most likely older than one hundred years, little brat."

"Now, now, Miss Triple, you shouldn't be so mean to the younglings." The high, nasal voice of the Witch told her. "You should watch what you say at all."

Those pale, milky aqua eyes of Witch turned to the agent. "I see you have returned. Excellent. Allow me to finish the Giving and then we shall talk."

The black and green mare refocused on the caged younglings; choosing the brown and black colt next. He went into the Vat screaming bloody murder. The screams mixed in with the others; creating a cacophony of noise.

"BY The Night Stallion's Hooves, WOULD YOU BRATLINGS SHUT UP!" Triple Agent howled and stamped her hooves. "It doesn't hurt at all."

The silence that followed was nice. Triple stood glaring at the growing group of Giving colts and fillies that Gave. The nearby silent guards, natural pegasi of earth browns and blacks, placed the branded younglings on their backs and left the room, planning on flying them out a balcony and back to their parents.

To pass the time, Triple Agent stared at the Witch's flank mark – or the place were it used to sit. The scar tissue was a shiny black; with no green pigment at all. Stories had it that the Witch had sacrificed her own flank-mark to the Night Stallion. All records of it had been destroyed; no pony alive today knew what it had been.

Finally, Witch finished Giving the last blank flank and turned to Triple Agent. The two ponies watched as the white and grey colt was transported out of the throne room and back to his parents. The twelve marks – all purple and black in color – were a beachball, a chicken beak, butterflies, a gear, a frowning sun, a tea glass, a gardening hose, a blackbird, a catpaw, a sunflower, a broken crescent moon, a pencil and a pointed party hat. All citizens of the Giving had purple and black colored marks; all marks were recycled from deceased citizens. That way, the Vat didn't use any Blank Flank magic in marking others.

"Welcome, home my dear." The old mare giggled.

"Thanks, my queen." Triple Agent lowered her horned head in reverence. "My mission has been a huge success, but I failed to escort Discord here."

"Ah, that's quite a failure on your part." The milky eyes of the Witch bore into Triple Agent. "He got caught playing his games again, didn't he?"

"Yes, my queen. The Elements of Harmony petrified him once again. However, this time it took nine Elements to seal him in stone." Triple Agent remained bowed as her queen circled her in contemplation.

"Nine Elements, hm…" Witch thought out loud. "What of the other part of the mission?"

"I found five blank flanks in the kingdom. I calculations predict that they are still blank this very minute."

"Good, good." Witch giggled in her high-pitched voice. "Send out the Infiltrators to bring me the five blank flanks."

"Yes my queen." Triple Agent lifted her head again and gasped as the Witch stripped her of the disguise magic.

"Really now, you ought to know by now you never can hide your flank from the Nightmare Stallion."

Triple Agent bit back tears as the Witch poked her flank-mark scar. It was a sharp angled '3', representing her fate as a triple agent; a pony who would use and be used by any pony the Witch told her to use. Triple Agent would play her namesake, betraying all doomed parties. The only ponies she would never back stab would be Night Stallion, Witch and Discord; all others would fall victim to her espionage. It was a lonely life for a pony; living in allegiance for three entities who would never love her back.

"Go now, you disgust me. Relay my message of release to the squad and do as you please." Witch turned away from Triple Agent and faced the onyx throne.

Triple Agent bowed once again and fled the room, leaving her dark-hearted queen behind. The branded brown and black-striped pony felt pity and sadness for those five bright ponies whose fate would be to be jaded.


	13. CMC Visitors

Scroll 14: Cutie Mark Crusaders & Visitors

"YAY!" A young, energetic voice woke Glittermind up from the R.E.M. sleep.

"Sweetie Belle! Quiet, you might wake her up." Another voice tried and hushed her first companion.

"Scream loud enough there, Sweetie Belle." A third voice cut in.

"Well, we didn't earn are scream-waking Cutie-marks." The first voice pouted.

Inside her small, five-roomed, two-story tree home; Glittermind groaned in her equine bed. Three young voices drifted into her open window.

"Uuhhhhhh, why does this keep happening to me?" The teal unicorn rolled over in her bed and sighed. "This is the tenth day I woke up to somepony's voice."

"Go ahead and knock!" The second voice urged. "We gotta see her before we go to school."

"You knock! I don't wanna make her mad. Rarity told us she's scary when she's mad!" the first voice whined.

"Fine, I'll knock." The third pony sighed in annoyance. A second's pause was silent, before a polite knock sounded on her round, purple door.

Although Glittermind lived in a tree, the barrow under the tree – being the first floor - strongly reminded her of hobbit homes; built into the ground in an eco-friendly way. It was absolutely thrilling to see such architecture like that in other dimensions. Being Eco-Friendly was the best idea ever.

So, rolling out of her pony-customized bed and trotting down the wide stairs, Glittermind went to the round portal door. The door handle was set in the middle; and was oval shaped enough to be used by pony mouths. Opening it up proved to be a choice that would be rewarded by inquisitiveness of her early-morning guests.

"HHHIIIII!" Three voices said as the owners jumped into the cozy, under the tree entrance. Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all danced around the groggy-minded Glittermind.

"Huh?" The unicorn looked at the trio of bouncing fillies.

"I'm Applebloom." The russet-orange and sunset-red maned filly smiled as she popped up in Glittermind's face.

"I'm Scootaloo!" the purple-maned pegasus grinned as she introduced herself.

"I'm Sweetie Belle." The white young unicorn giggled. She had a split-colored mane; pastel purple and pink, which matched her tail.

"We're the CUTIE-MARK CRUSADERS!"

"Uhhh, ok." Glittermind walked into the one-pony sized kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"See, I told you she wouldn't be awake yet, Applejack says she's not a morning pony." Applebloom stated.

"Applebloom was it?" Glittermind levitated her box of custom-ordered grain cheerios.

"Yup!"

"The sun's not even up yet."

"Of course it is! See!" Scootaloo flung open the back door to let in the just-rising sunrays. The scarlet orb sat fat on the horizon. "Princess Celestia raised the sun ten seconds ago."

"Ugghhhhh, you kids are too peppy at the moment." Glittermind looked blearily out the open door.

"Kids? We aren't goats, we're the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" The three of them spoke in-sync.

"Fillies, right…" Glittermind turned her hazy focus to her cereal bowl. It was day 13 since Discord pulled it into the plane of Equestria. Dealing with the food differences was extremely difficult; there was no meat or poultry to be found or cooked in all of Ponyville. Having adjusted from being a human who consumed her fair share of meat, seafood and poultry, to a pony who ate everything but those three food categories played crazy with her mind. Glittermind had to find her protein in other food pyramid categories.

"It's true, she DOESN'T have a Cutie-mark." Scootaloo turned away from Glittermind's blank flank and nodded.

"Hm?" the slowly waking unicorn poured her cereal and righted the box. "Oh yea, I don't have a cutie-mark yet, I forgot."

"Forgot!" Applebloom upped her voice. "HOW can y'all forget not having a CUTIE-mark."

"Uhh, why are you three here again?" Glittermind exited the kitchen and finally got to the act of closing her back door.

"We are here to see if our sisters were right; which they were because you don't have a cutie-mark." Sweetie Belle announced.

"Oh, that." The unicorn turned to look at her blank flank. "I guess I forgot all about that."

"Come on Applebloom, Glittermind is being dumb today, we should come back later."

THAT statement irked the now-awake Unicorn mind. Glittermind turned around to the three fillies.

"Look here, I don't care to be called dumb, or stupid or whatever. I don't get why you are STILL here to look at my pony flank. Ok, sure it may be bare, but I don't care. All I care about is trying to find my way around this crazy world. I miss being with my human body and YOUR sister STILL has my half-diamond."

The trio CMC lined up in a row, being bashed with Glittermind's verbal bashing. Their pony faces grew with surprise as the unicorn blathered on about something they had no clue about.

"I WOULD like it back, by the way." The agitated unicorn spoke further. Normally she wasn't in this bad of mood, but her dreams – and being rudely pulled out of – left her emotionally negative, frustrated and angry. "I was sleeping just fine until you three woke me up…and for WHAT!...to stare at some blank flank that I don't care about. I was having a nice dream where my hero was trying to save me from the bad guys."

"Hay!" a new, older voice entered the room. Applejack had followed her sister to Glittermind's place, keeping an eye on her sister. Upon hearing Glittermind's shouting voice, the earth pony decided to step in to defuse the situation. "Don't y'all be yellin' at mah sister. Y'all just back off right now, before y'all say something y'all would regret."

"Oh, right." Glittermind sniped back. "Y'all defending your younger sister; who, might I mention, has the habit of not giving ponies their privacy."

"Well, look here, Glittermind, I know y'all are new at being a pony and all, but…" Applejack stood in front of the trio of fillies. They looked disheartened and shamed.

"But NOTHING! I am SO frustrated right now and just need…need to…UGH!" the unicorn snorted through her equine nostrils and stomped a hoof. "Just leave…go and leave me to chill out."

"We're really sorry, Glitter-…" Sweetie Belle began to apologize. The CMC had no clue how to interact with the new unicorn. They now felt bad for triggering the bad reaction in the teal equine unicorn.

"Yea, yea, yea, I hear you, just…go to school or whatever, I have a headache."

"That's not nice at all, Glittermind." Applejack pushed further. "These girls shouldn't be the ones apologizin'…"

"…" Glittermind stared at Applejack; then sighed, placing a hoof over her face. "I'm sorry, can you please go now; I have a headache now and wanna chill out."

"C'mon Applejack, can you walk us to school?" Applebloom, still feeling ashamed, turned to go.

"If you CMCs wanna try again after your school, go for it. I'll be awake then; I might even be nice and peppy." Glittermind turned around and attempted to smooth ruffled feelings. "I'm better in the afternoons."

"YAY!" Scootaloo cheered and hugged Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. "You see, she is random like Rainbow Dash said. She may be mean, but she doesn't mean it!"

"Huh?" Applejack and Glittermind looked at the undeterred little pegasus and her logic. The pegasus was doing a little foot dance.

"Heh, you are funny. I'm hungry, see you laters." Glittermind chuckled as she ushered the four out the front and waving once, before closing the door.

"Hay, if you wanna hang out later, I'll show you some cool tricks!" From Glittermind's open window, Scootaloo had poked her head in and spoke. "That way you can join our Cutie-Mark Crusaders club!"

"Nice, see you later." Glittermind waved at the departing quartet of ponies. Turning around and swaying slightly, the unicorn barely managed to make it to the pony couch before collapsing and falling asleep again. Something was wrong with her and she felt like doing nothing but sleeping.

The nondescript ponimeleon watched from the bushes ten yards away from the tree-house as the four ponies walked away from the purple door. Colored to camouflage himself within the bush, the green and brown-twig-wearing hybrid pony sighed expectantly and placed a dirt-colored hoof over his face. If any Ponyville civilian knew what he was going to do to the new unicorn, they would be horrified and morally disgusted. He would be chased out of the village within a heartbeat. But he had to do it…it had a moral obligation to enact his act; otherwise the unique unicorn would most likely die.

Looking at the hot-pack on the ground beside him, Chamony sighed once again and stooped down to pick up the package. Being careful to not spill the contents of the package, Chamony used his chameleon powers to change into a white and blue colt. Trotting up to that designated purple door, he lifted his chameleon, three-digit hoof-hand and grasped the door-handle to push open the door.

Not saying a word, Chamony silently walked into the unicorn's kitchen; aiming for the small refrigerator. Upon opening it up, he confirmed what was rumored; this unique unicorn had nothing in regards to meat. Ponyville had forced its vegan rules, unknowingly, upon this different unicorn. Placing the hot bag on the counter, Chamony closed the box and went about his mission.

His mission, as conscripted by the lovely and understanding Fairydust, was to smuggle a package of sausage, bacon and pig-fat links to the unicorn named Glittermind. It was a very weird mission, but after finding out the reasoning behind the intention, Chamony was convinced he would do it. He would deliver five pounds of meat to Glittermind, and save her life.

Looking at the teal and turquoise colored unicorn on the couch, Chamony felt pity for the filly. It was very difficult to be a meat/poultry/ seafood eater when the world had a vegan attitude. If he had to guess at statistics, only 1.1% of Equestran population was omnivores or carnivores; those that had equine heritage that is. That 1.1% needed the extra protein in their diet; and meat provided that protein.

He himself was an avid fan of meat-burgers – which came from cows. The whole process of cow-meat raising was highly frowned upon by this society. It was an underground, black-market system for raising, making and selling meat.

Moving his eyes away from the unicorn, Chamony quietly opened the hot-pack and allowed the cooked sausage patties to spread their smell. Hopefully the scent would pique the unicorn's interest and bring her to eat the meat before it went cold. The pack also had a constitution of rules for eating and adhering to meat. The unicorn would see this and, hopefully, act by those rules.

Moving back towards the door, Chamony looked around once to see if the coast was clear and left; shutting the door behind him. His mission was complete, he was done. Keeping up his white/blue disguise on, he ran away, using the paths to take him back home in Everfree forest.

Having fallen asleep seconds after hitting the couch, Glittermind woke up to her noise twitching. The smell of something so familiar and tasty hit into her nose. Getting up and following the smell, Glittermind saw the package of meat in her kitchen. Sausage, bacon and links sat on a small plate. Next to the plate was paper with writing on it. Glittermind didn't care; she fell upon the lovely-smelling sausage with glee. Shoving it into her mouth, her eyes closed in joy of the sensation of meat on her tongue: so tasty. Chewing it and reveling in the texture, the unicorn turned to the paper; thinking it most likely to be an explanation of the sudden appearance of cooked bacon and sausage in her kitchen.

'_Dear Meat Recipient:_

_This is a welcome package of sausage, bacon and turkey links. Due to your choice of living within a vegan society, we understand your cravings of meat and such. Due to centuries of extensive research, we have come to understand the need of meat is apparent in some pegasi, earth pony or unicorn. Do not feel ashamed in this; you are not alone._

_Protein is a must in all diets, however, due to social laws, the procurement and making of meat products is highly frowned upon and discouraged. Instead of driving yourself crazy; the P.W.N.M. (Ponies Who Need Meat) was created hundreds of years ago. With planning and dedication, we at P.W.N.M. have created an underground service for those P.W.N.M._

_It is a secret, hushed service; so please do not speak freely of P.W.N.M. We hope you understand the need for secrecy about P.W.N.M. and hope to provide a health, safe way of fulfilling your meat needs._

_Signed;_

_P.W.N.M. Co._

Glittermind was astounded. To think that such a group existed, a group who secretly provided meat to those who needed it. It was amazing. Looking at the meat package, Glittermind ate two more sausages and decided to keep the rest. The package looked to contain five pounds of meat; and to make that last a while, Glittermind had to ration herself. Feeling exceptionally happier about the quirky turn of events, she stored the rest of the meat in her refrigerator.

Now that she had a way to fill her need for meat, the unicorn felt so much better today than previous days. It didn't matter that the meat package had mysteriously appeared in her kitchen – it was probably due to some unicorn magic or clever pony's tricks to get it in her kitchen.

Today was going to be a great day. Glittermind drank her morning water and went out into the sunlit day. It started off bad, but that was all in the past. The unicorn trotted down the path, and upon seeing Pinkie Pie, the unicorn grinned to herself and made a choice.

Today, she would race the party-throwing pony. Just let loose with pony speed and run; after, of course, inviting the Pinkster to join her.

"OH PINKIE-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE…" Glittermind hollered out. "Wanna run!"


	14. Color Jam

Scroll 15: Color Jam

"Lalalalalala!" the young coltish voice was heard through the cloud-made wall. The black colored pegasus groaned to herself with annoyance.

"Cloud Color!" Color Jam shouted back. "I'm USING the water stall, would YOU STOP singing for me!"

"NO WAY! I wanna be twenty percent cooler!" the answer came.

"STOP QUOTING Rainbow Dash!" Color Jam retorted.

"YOU STOP TELLING ME TO STOP!" her younger brother snapped back from the next room.

"MOOOO-OOOM! Cloud Turd is being stupid again!" Color Jam hollered down the hallway to her mother, Flight Risc.

"Honey, stop pestering your sister about Rainbow Dash." The black and grey splotched mare paused from her lettuce chopping to verbally break the squabble up. "Or I'll make you go to school on the ground."

"AAWWW, Moooom. Ground-school is SOOOO for fillies…" the black, red hued colt whined back.

"Then quit acting like a filly, Cloud Color." Color Jam laughed back.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT! C.J. called me a filly!" the spiky winged young colt pegasus whined again.

"Color Jam, it takes two to make a fight. I'll ban you from Nightmare Night if you pester your brother anymore."

"You wouldn't!" the eldest offspring of Flight Risc turned off the cloud-tap water and threw a towel over her colored mane. "I already have a punishment of taking Red Ace tonight…"

"No whining." Flight Risc re-informed her filly.

"Fine…" Color Jam sulked and plodded into her room.

Flopping down on her cloud-molded bed, Color Jam exhaled gustily. Living life in Cloudsdale was freer, more relaxed than Cloudopolis. Having moved from the busy bustle and permanent action of the huge cloud city to a lower-key, relaxed location of Cloudsdale, Color Jam missed the plethora of white noise that came from the industriousness of the populated mega-city. It wasn't that she hated the expansive space of Cloudsdale – far from – it was just taking time to adjust to the difference.

It would be a year tonight, since they, Color Jam's family, moved. Nightmare Night was a special night where young colts and ponies would dress up and see who could impress who with costumes.

Her father, Night Stock, had been the scariest costumer in his day. A night-black stallion dappled with ever-so-lighter black spots; Night Stock had been a local legend in Cloudopolis. He pulled off dressing as the Night Stallion each and every year.

The Night Stallion was a scary story of the strongest, noble-hearted Stallion who ever flew the skies. He was rumored to scare any pony or brony who crossed his path; and cursed his enemies into stone. Hailing as a great and terrible warrior, Night Stallion had fought and banished his evil brother, the Nightmare Stallion, to Oblivion. The Night Stallion then grew to be frightening and terrible after that; flying around at night on patrol for any sign of the Nightmare Stallion's minions. Ponies would dress up and offer candy to appease the vigilant warrior.

At least, that was the way the story of Nightmare Night went, back in the country of Eponus and Cloudopolis city. Here at Cloudsdale, Nightmare Night was about Nightmare Moon; the evil and misguided sister of Princess Celestia. Candy was handed out to fillies and colts who dressed up; in hopes that Nightmare Moon would be confused when she came looking for ponies to eat. The costumes would mask the pony being a pony and the candy would be offerings to sooth the hungry evil.

Either way, Color Jam didn't care; it was the thrill of the night that appealed to her. Going out and scaring other ponies senseless was what she loved. Tonight, her night was going to be extra special because Color Jam had new friends. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Glittermind, Fairydust, Dragonfly and Glimmer-It would all be there. Old friends too, would join. Butterpond, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Catslave and Dung Red would join the party.

Laying back and staring up at the sky above her roofless, walled room, Color Jam though back to when she first met her first five friends.

Butterpond, even though she was an earth pony without a horn or wings, was totally awesome. The butter-cream/yellow colored pony was the first pony to NOT compare Color Jam to the pegasus known as Rainbow Dash. B-Pond as her name was, had been so wrapped up in her butter-philia, that the pony didn't say one darn word about how Color Jam was so similar in appearance to another cyan-blue rainbow-maned pegasus. Color Jam had fallen below the clouds in a fit of flying loop-over-loops that she had nearly crashed into the pony. Only Butterpond's loud, warning voice had saved the two from colliding.

The earth pony had been splashing around in a pond located on the Milk farm that her family owned. Color Jam had laughed at the scene and asked why a pony would be so focused on splashing around in a pond. Butterpond had informed the clueless pegasus that she would searching for butterfish; her favorite treat. Her older sister, Milkshake, told Butterpond that butterfish lived in the farm's pond. The two spent the rest of that day searching for butterfish; it had been a really large pond.

Rainbow Dash, Color Jam had come to learn, was completely different personality wise. Being in the same flight class in Cloudsdale; the two rainbow-maned fliers came to politely respect each other due to less hassle. Rainbow Dash was arrogant, loud, brash and a braggart. Color Jam was quite, thoughtful and flighty/distractible. The two, even though their body color was different, Rainbow Dash was cyan-blue while Color Jam was black; were teased about being related. Color Jam was too proud at being her father's first born, that she hated to be called Rainbow Dash's twin sister.

That was years ago, and now the two were casual friends, saying a polite hello when passing.

Fluttershy had been a peer of Color Jam, around the same age. The shy and introvert yellow pegasus wasn't much interest to C.J. but Color Jam hated to see the shy filly being teased. Whenever Rainbow Dash wasn't around to stick up for the pale pink-maned pony, Color Jam would; telling the bullies to go away and fine something else to do.

Their relationship wasn't much beyond that.

Catslave was something of an oddball in Color's book. The earth pony was completely convinced she was a cat; reborn into a pony's body. The pink-fade-orange filly never went anywhere without her blue, yellow-starred witch's hat. The cat-crazy pony's life revolved around feline-kin – anything remotely related to feline, leonine or mythiline (manticore, sphinx, lamia and griffon) would be of utter interest to her.

Color Jam first met Catslave upon rescuing a tree-d cat before a scheduled storm. It was a pegasus' duty to assist with making rain-clouds, storms and other weather for Ponyville. Color Jam made a lasting friendship when returning the helpless cat to its owner. Catslave and Color Jam often hung out on the Milk-Family Farm, just watching cats move and live. B-Pond joined them at times.

Dung Red was another fellow pegasus; although older than the rest of her friends, the dark-red and scarred mare was infamous because of her Cutie-mark. The urban myth went something like; Dung Red was the fastest cutie-marked pegasus in Cloudsdale; finding her special talent the moment of her first equine bowel movement. The study of dung was a nasty one, but to each pony/pegasus/unicorn, their own. Color Jam first met the smelly Dung 'Shit' Red when her parents took her to the red-mare, in hopes to cure a mortally-sick Color Jam. Whatever the dung-studying mare did, she had cured Color Jam; and saved her life.

Unfortunately, Dung Red had been banished from Cloudsdale because of her special talent stunk so much. Now the red-winged mare lived on the edge of Everfree Forest; where her special talent wouldn't offend any-pony. Color Jam still visited the smelly mare; and Dung Red understood when Color Jam would use a cloths pin to plug her nose.

"Tchm, enough thinking, I gotta put my costume on! This is going to be the funniest costume year yet!"

Color Jam had decided to disguise herself as Rainbow Dash; complete with mane and tail wigs in the appropriate colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Her own mane and tail was counted as within the 'rainbow' category, only the coloring order was wrong – red, forest green, yellow, deep blue, orange, violet and olive green.

Hopping up from the bed, Color Jam went to work putting on her costume. Nightmare Night started in less than an hour; and the custom-made costume was a masterpiece.

"Tonight is going to be the best night ever!" Color Jam smiled to herself and nodded.


	15. Butterpond

Scroll 16: Butterpond

"B-Pond, what're ya doin'?" the break-even, strained voice of the Milk Family farm's leading worker, Milkshake, asked her younger sister.

"Dressing up for Nightmare Night." Butterpond answered; her attention completely on her equine face and applying its red coat of make-up.

"As 'n Apple?" The cream-white earth pony gritted her teeth.

"Yup."

"WHY!" Milkshake shouted; placing a hoof over her eyes. "Ah don' believe this…"

Milkshake was the first foal to her parents; Dairy Cream and Cowl-Malt. Their foals were all bred for dairy farming: Milk-Malt a colt, Buttercreme a filly, Choco-Late a filly, Sugar Crème a colt and Buttermilk, a filly. Butterpond was sixth and final. Butterpond, Milkshake had found out very early, was a special pony that a pony had to be handled with precautions. Butterpond had a serious love of butter, a love that bordered on insanity. Anything whose ingredients included butter like butter-cookies would set her into an eating frenzy; while trigger-words would set off her hyperactive-ness. It was diagnosed by Doctor Quarter the horse, that Butterpond had an acute case of butter-philia (the obsessive love of butter).

The doctor worked with the Milk family on keeping B-Pond's butter-philia in check. This included allowing a daily dose of carefully measured butter hidden within her regular food and avoiding trigger words like Butter and Buttermilk; which was a nuisance since the family owned a dairy farm. Names also had to change, since her siblings had butter in their name, they had to change it to 'B'. Buttercreme, Milk-Malt and Buttermilk didn't like the idea, so they ended up moving away to set up their own dairy farms.

Milkshake had also cashed in on her siblings' idea and opened up her very own dairy farm near Ponyville; bringing her poor, butter-leptic sister along to relieve the burden on her parents. That was six year ago, and the other local farm; the Apple Family Farm had been there first and was the only farm around for miles.

The two farms – milking cows and apple trees - had immediately clashed. Milkshake and Applejack both were earth pony farmers and the rivalry between the two was fierce. The orange apple-bucker and the cream-white dairy-maker competed in EVERY Fall-Up harvesting contest that had to do with farm products. It didn't matter that their trades were completely different; Applejack farmed apple trees and Milkshake bred, raised and milked cows. The two ponies were too proud to show off their fine farm products – striving to outshine the other – that it took the presence of a third local farm that built a bridge of commonality between them.

Three years ago, the Milk-family and Apple-family farms had to deal with the modern, fancy-doodad-toting farm of the Orange-family. O-Juice (Orange Juice) was as conniving and slippery as competitors came. Many times, the orange and green-maned pony often crossed the line of fairness and cheating. OJuice was wicked, wily and had the tongue of a serpent; twisting and honey-coating her words to appeal to farm-product buyers. Who would have thought a pony would continually almost out-sell the Apple Family and Milk Family with oranges and orange-products than OJuice.

"Uh, Milky?" B-Pond asked.

"Tha' jus' burns meh up som'em wicked, it does." Milkshake didn't hear her sister. The dairy farmer was caught up in her thoughts.

"Uh, you're…on fire…" B-Pond spoke again.

"Well, this Nightmare Night, Applejack and Ah had th' honors of makin' th' treats for th' town!"

"That's nice, sister, but, you're burning a hole in my carpet."

"What?" Milkshake snapped out of her thoughts and looked down. Her intense fury had started to smolder the cream-pink round rug in B-Pond's room. "AAAAA FIRE!" Milkshake panicked and started stamping on the smoking patch beneath her. "Get gone, ya fire!"

Butterpond sighed and lowered her head in annoyance; watching her older sister stomp around in the room. "That's the sixth ruined carpet this month, Milkshake. You need to stop thinking about O-."

"NO! Don' ya dare say tha' horrible name!" Milkshake hissed. "Get yor costume on and lets go. We don' wanna be late for settin' up our table in th' town center. Applejack might already be there!"

"Uh, ok…" Butterpond smiled and turned to the red apple outfit that sat on her bed. B-Pond was lucky her sister didn't forbid her the apple-costume.

"Oh, an' y'all ain't going as an Apple, B-Pond, the cow outfit is in mah room. Hustle up and get it, we all need to look our best tonight!"

"NO! I refuse!" Butterpond stamped her hoof in anger. "I'm going as a RED APPLE, and that is FINAL!"

The ensuing scene was too terrible and scary to share with the audience. Let's just say Butterpond had an episode of her butter-philia and ended up using her years-old costume of a fairy-pony-princess. Milkshake had to quickly find a costume –with mask - that would hide the black shiner on her cheek, flank and neck…


	16. Pony Costumes

Scroll 17: Costumes for Ponies

"LALALALALALA! Come on Glittermind, it's almost time for Nightmare Night to begin and we haven't got your costume from Rarity yet!" Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped in front of the teal unicorn; causing the horned pony to collide with the pink-party-ster.

"What the HAY, Pie-chan." Glittermind snorted in annoyance. "Couldn't you keep WALKING when saying that?"

It was now later afternoon, and the two ponies were returning from their country-wide free-range all-out run fest. Pinkie Pie had taken up Glittermind's invitation of just running. The pony ended up finally giving the tour of Ponyville's wide countryside. It wasn't much; since the Fall-Marathon had taken place earlier that week; and the leaves had all been shaken down off their branches. The two ponies laughed and were completely random together during Pinkie's tour. The earth pony, of course, clung to this like glue and spurred more reactions out of the unicorn.

But now it was later, and they had come full circle and ended up back in Ponyville. Glittermind briefly wondered where Fairydust and Dragonfly were; they should have taken the tour too. The twin ponies were most likely holed up in the library; doing research on a super-secret magic spell. They offered to help Glittermind find a way back to the dimension Discord had pulled her from. Glittermind thought she should go and find Fairydust and make her go to Nightmare Night like a normal pony.

"So I started dancing the evil sorcerer song after I got Fluttershy to sing in her big deeply-deep male voice…"

"What!" Glittermind was totally confused at Pinkie Pie's verbal train of words.

"There you are! Glittermind!" the high girly voice of Catslave, a pony who Color Jam had introduced two days back, came. "Shame on you, Pinkie-Pie!"

The pink and orange blended earth pony trotted up to the pair. "How DARE you steal Glittermind all for yourself! I should slap you with a hugemongous fine!"

"Oh, look! It's a cat!" Glittermind pointed with a hoof to a house window. There was a random cat sitting in the windowsill, sunning itself.

"CAT!" Catslave went bonkers; lost focus on being mean to Pinkie Pie and turned to the cat in hopes to capture the hapless creature, worship and huggle him to death. The cat – an orange and black tom - wanted none of Catslave's attention and took off like a lightning bolt; being just as noisy.

"Problem solved. No hurt feelings, Pie-chan?" Glittermind turned to the pink pony. Catslave was completely crazy and bullied any pony who was unfortunate to be pink, green or black. Twilight Sparkle said it was probably a personal thing and not to worry about it.

"Hay, that was weird, wasn't it? She's a big meanie-mean pants to me. Thanks for rescuing me, my hero!" Pinkie Pie laughed and hugged the unicorn twice. "Which doesn't suit the costume I asked Rarity to make you, but it's too late now to change my order, so you'll just have to wear it anyway!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on and let's go see!" Pinkie Pie changed directions and headed towards the Rarity Boutique.

The bell for the door rang and Rarity – the graceful and beautifully white unicorn with gorgeous purple mane and tail – looked up from the fabric she was currently sewing together.

"Hello, I'll be with you in a moment!" The fashion deva sang out in her lovely voice.

"It's Pinkie-Pie and me, Glittermind." The other unicorn called back.

"Oh wonderful! You're just in time to pick up your custom-made Nightmare Night outfit!" The glee in the white-unicorn's voice was thick. "Pinkie-Pie planned to surprise you with it, since this is your first time for Nightmare Night."

Rarity promptly forgot her own, in-the-works, costume and trotted to the front room to greet her friends. The store front was exquisite and beautiful; displaying its equine dresses and other apparel. The uniqueness of each horn/hoof made object was viewed by the glittery loving unicorn.

"Wow. Just…wow." Glittermind breathed in awe.

The unicorn stood in the middle of the floor, gazing around at all the lovely dresses and sparkling accessories. The teal unicorn's eyes were drawn to all the lovely gemstones that were plentiful on some of the dresses. One dress particularly caught the unicorn's eyes and drew Glittermind towards it like a lodestone.

The dress had a swirling blue pattern with shining white, mini-diamonds at end swirl-end. The hem of the skirt was shimmering sky-blue lace while the torso was as thick black belt made of polished leather. The belt buckle was a light blue sapphire ringed with white-blue diamonds. The equine shirt was white and swirly blue; the sleeves puffy and sheer. The neck line was rimmed with sea-blue ribbons, sewn into the likeness of gentle waves. The upper half was more like a tunic, the front not quite coming together. The clasp of the blue-white tunic was a large blue sapphire with gold backing.

"Oh pish-posh, Glittermind, don't fret your eyes on that old thing." Rarity told her horned friend. "The costume I made you is far more elaborate and gorgeous."

"Oh look, Rarity! Glittermind is drooling!" Pinkie Pie had looped around the store once and returned to her friends as Glittermind viewed the beauty of the boutique.

"Here it is!" Rarity had trotted over to the near-back of the room and telekinetically lifted a huge, pony-quin sized box over to the prime showing spot. It was a pony-quin that was just covered in a box; as if to hide whatever was inside.

Glittermind, deciding to be a smart-aleck, opened her mouth and said: "Wow, Rarity, this is by far, the most exquisite piece of pony clothing I have seen from you yet. I'm so lucky to be a Box for Nightmare Night."

"Oh no, silly! I didn't order a box from Rarity." Pinkie Pie hopped to a stop in front of Glittermind. "Why ever would you think I would get you a box costume?"

"Deary, she was being sarcastic." The purple-maned unicorn glared at the twinkle in Glittermind's eye. "If your humor wasn't so strikingly fresh, Glittermind-dear, I would most certainly kick you out of my high-fashion boutique."

"Oh?" Glittermind smirked as she stepped closer to Rarity. "But it's JUST what I WANTED to be for Hallo-Nightmare Night, Rarity-dear." The teal and cyan unicorn mimicked the other unicorn. "It's SOOOOOO fashionable! I mean, look at it; it's so brown and…and square. It has sooo much potential to be THE Box."

"What are you talking about, I'm confused." Pinkie Pie sat down and looked first at Glittermind, then at Rarity and tilted her pink-maned head at their exchange.

The two unicorns glared a friendly challenge glare at each other. It the month that Glittermind had spent in Equestria, she and Rarity had forged a deep, quip-laced relationship with each other. Glittermind would taunt Rarity – in a friendly, knowing way – with words of sarcasm and snips; to get a reaction out of the fashion deva. Rarity; having misunderstood that first encounter; had since gotten to know Glittermind better and her particular quirks. Glittermind had to apologize to Rarity; explaining her reasons of being so snippy and sarcastic. It was just the way her humor worked. Rarity had the same-working sense of humor and had felt so free to let it fly. She had stifled that side of her sarcastic-humor for so long, the white unicorn had nearly forgotten she had it.

"HAHAHAHAAHA!" Rarity tittered out a laugh after holding Glittermind's glare for a few seconds. "You are quite the clever one, aren't you Glittermind. Well, if it's a box costume you want, it's a box costume you'll get."

"What!" Glittermind's eyes widened. She'd been had. Rarity had out-sarcasmed her this time. "Wait, no! I can't wear something that big! It's twice my size."

Having turned around in a faux pas to look like she would give Glittermind the box, Rarity looked smugly over her shoulder. "Oh, but I'm suuuuure we could shrink it down to your size. I mean, you obviously are sooo set on THE BOX, we could accommodate it to your size."

The white-horned fashion Deva was rewarded with a poorly hidden smile from the other unicorn. Glittermind's lips curved upward as the joke was understood.

"Tch, I don't doubt that YOU would make a box look fashionable, Rarity-chan." The silly unicorn rolled her eyes in spite of herself. "Ok, I'm ready to see what you made me."

"Are you sure?" the other asked. "I mean if you are soo set on THE BOX, we could-" Rarity let her words hang.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Pinkie Pie finally jumped in, denying Rarity's offer. "I want her to get the best, and the BEST is what she is going to get!"

"You're absolutely right, Pinkie dear. Glittermind should receive the best and that's what I intend to do!" Rarity paused for dramatic effect and then removed the box from her pony-quin to reveal the dress she had made for Glittermind. What was revealed was the most stunning likeness to a snow peacock.

"Stunning!" Glittermind breathed.

The skirt was an arch of white, green, blue and grey feathers; sewn together in the likeness of an open peacock plumage. The 'eyes' of the feathers were tiny emeralds which were surrounded in circles of blue, grey and pine green. The train of the skirt splayed out on the ground, like feathers at rest. The waist of the skirt was an elastic band of ermine fur. The shirt was another tunic, but blue, green and grey. The sleeves were open and lined with tiny feathers. The boots were white, and shimmering; a line of snowflakes on the rim.

The piece to top it all off was the half-flare white collar. It swept upward and was lined with long, thin white feathers; each glittering with tiny white diamonds.

Glittermind was so blown away at the beauty of it, that she was speechless. Pinkie Pie, however, wasn't.

"YAY! Isn't great!" The pink pony neighed in joy. "It's the Snow Peacock Prince outfit! It'll go so nicely with my chicken costume that everypony will be so jealous!"

"Wow!" Glittermind managed to exhale in awe. She looked at Rarity, the dress/costume and then Pinkie Pie. "It's what?"

"The Snow Peacock Prince!" Pinkie Pie repeated herself. "OH NO! We have to get dressed now! Come on, Glittermind, let's go dress up at my place!"

The two unicorns look astounded as Pinkie lifted the Snow Prince costume – pony-quin and all – onto her pink back and ran out the door. "LAST PONY THERE HAS TO GIVE UP ALL HER CANDY!"

The teal unicorn chuckled twice and looked at Rarity; her pale eyes full of gratitude. "I love the dress, let me get back to you when the world makes some sense again, ok?"

"That's quite all right, Glittermind-dear, Pinkie Pie is completely random; and if any of us predict her next move, I'll go dig You-Know-Who out of Boggy-Bottom Swamp and display him."

"Ah, right…THAT thing…what if it was a diamond on the insi-"

"COME ON, GLITTERMIND, LET'S GO!" Pinkie suddenly appeared again and yanked the stunned teal unicorn out of the boutique. "THERE IS CANDY TO BE GOT, AND WE'RE GOING TO GET IT ALL!"

Sighing, Rarity only shook her head, feeling just a smidge of pity for the hapless 'new-bestest-best-friend' Pinkie Pie had found herself. Glittermind was a dear, taking all the weird craziness of not being a 'human' and living in the land of Equestria. It was a wonder that the unicorn wasn't committed to the Insane Herd.

"Oh well, I hope Glittermind enjoys her new costume. I certainly enjoyed creating it." Rarity said to herself. "Oh, but all that white is going to get dirty tonight…oh dear…"

NOW the white unicorn was worried. She had just made a WHITE costume for NIGHTMARE NIGHT. Whatever was she thinking!

"This is the WORST…"

"…POSSIBLE…"

"…THING…"

"…EVER!"

"Uhm, Sis?" Sweetie Belle's voice interrupted Rarity's worry-moment. "Who are you talking to?"

The pastel-dual maned young unicorn trotted down the stairs in her costume; and was about to leave when she saw her older sister flopping into her half-couch.

"Oh, nothing, Sweetie Belle, no-pony at all!"

"Oh, ok." The unicorn filly sounded doubtful. "Where's your costume, sis? Isn't it done yet?"

"MY COSTUME! OH NO!" Rarity yelped in shock as she remembered her half-finished project in the back. "How could I ever forget!" It was going to be a long Nightmare Night at this rate, Rarity was sure of it.


	17. Hearth Warming Eve

Scroll 18: Hearth's Warming Eve

"So, we meet again, Twilight Sparkle!" Glittermind laughed aloud as the purple maned pony student of Princess Celestia stepped into the room.

"Glittermind!" Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise. The lavender colored pony suddenly stopped; causing her five friends behind her to nearly run into her.

"Hay, what's the big deal!" Pinkie Pie cried out, being the trailing end of the group. "Oh! It's you guys." The pink party pony gasped as more ponies stepped up next to the unicorn, Glittermind.

"Hey there, Rainbow Dash." Color Jam smiled joyfully as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, hi again, Applejack." Butterpond was trying her best to untangle herself from a skein of yellow ribbons. The earth pony had been helping by tying ribbons on the costumes that were to be used for the upcoming holiday pageantries when she came across a roll of butter-colored ribbons that shined under the light. The ribbon had looked like a thin strand of silky butter under the light, and thus, tempted the pony to entangle herself with it.

"Aha! If it isn't Pinkie Pie herself…" The obnoxious Catslave stood next to Butterpond and eyed the pink pony. "Come to sell any of your dumb parties?" The snooty pony had been laughing at B-Pond's antics.

"Catslave, remember what princess Celestia said about behaving…" The elder pegasus mare, Dung Red, sighed as she trotted over to the two groups. The normally banned pegasus was allowed to enter Canterlot during this most special of holidays. "Hello again, Rarity, please forgive Catslave her flaws."

"Well, it's not like she's calling anyone names, yet, Dung Red." A new face entered the group, and a hornless unicorn named Flawless sighed. The speckled orange and purple pony smiled politely and gave a small nod to the shyest member of the Mane six, Fluttershy. "Hello Fluttershy, I'm Flawless."

Together, the twelve ponies stood across from each other, gazing into eyes.

"You ponies are not going to fight, are you?" a thirteenth voice entered the fray. The white and winged unicorn, Fairydust and her cragon, Sly, managed to tear themselves away from the buffet table and joined Glittermind.

"Because it sure looks like a stand-off to me." Sly scoffed as he glared at Spike. Spike smiled brightly and just waved.

The thirteen ponies said nothing, glaring at each other for a long, quite second. It was three more voices that broke the awkward silence.

"YAY! It's Glittermind, B-Pond and C.J and Fairydust!" Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cheered and ran up to the teal unicorn.

"Hi there you three, how're you doing?" Glittermind laughed as the three young fillies jumped about her.

It had been nearly two months since the Holders of Elements of Harmony had last been together. Glittermind had traveled with Rarity to Canterlot to assist the white unicorn in making dresses for Twilight Sparkle's birthday. After that bizarre series of events – in which Rarity learned the valuable lesson of being truthful - the teal unicorn had decided to stay awhile in Canterlot; because she had discovered that unicorns were there instead of Ponyville.

A week after Rarity had returned to Ponyville, Color Jam and Butterpond had traveled to Canterlot; both having the need to stay with their still cutie-mark-less friend. The pegasus and butter-loving pony were then joined by Fairydust. The winged unicorn had missed out on so much fun adventures in Ponyville, but now had to the time to stick with Glittermind, Color Jam and Butterpond. Dragonfly had returned home to the Mystic-Tree Isle to do other stuff. Then, uniquely enough – last month – Princess Luna had summoned the four for an audience during the night. Being curious enough to attend and figure out just why the dark mare wanted to talk to them, Glittermind, Color Jam, Butterpond and Fairydust found out that there were three MORE Holders of Harmony: they were none other than the bully-ish Catslave, the older pegasus mare, Dung Red and a new friend, a hornless unicorn named Flawless.

Color Jam had already known Dung Red, Fairydust had befriended Flawless slightly before Glittermind was pulled into Equestria and all of them knew of Catslave, but none of them really took the time to get to understand the randomly mean earth-pony.

But as fate would have it, it was discovered that the three new ponies all had strong potential and hidden elements of Harmony. Catslave held the Element of Courage; which had manifested itself when Catslave had discovered her fear of certain colored ponies and took steps to overcome that fear. She found she held the Element of Courage; since it took all of her courage to not discriminate against certain-colored ponies.

Dung Red had the Element of Hope; the one driving force of her willpower. Having been banned from both Cloudsdale and Canterlot for her special talent of 'dung', Dung Red still held onto the hope of being allowed back into the two cities. The element manifested itself when Dung Red began hoping for Glittermind to find her Cutie-mark.

Flawless was the newest friend, having not participated in any Ponyville events or adventures. The speckled pony's element manifested when she became Princess Luna's first real friend. Flawless's friendship transformed the pony, and she had been a better pony for it.

So Luna decided to introduce the three newest Element-Holders to each other and hope for the seven to all become friends. They all became friends within the week, and decided to study the mysteries of the Elements of Harmony; searching for answers on why there were more Elements of Harmony.

But all that was now on pause, as Princess Celestia had asked the Other Mane Seven to help the ponies to begin preparation for the holiday of Hearth Warming Pageantries– which was the equivalent of Christmas in Glittermind's world.

The play, staring the Mane Six, would be about the founding of Equestria. It was quite a nice story. Glittermind had to read the script to her mini-self, Glimmer-It, and found Equestria's making almost like the landing at Plymouth Rock, with Christopher Columbus and the three ships. The story also had a very appropriate moral lesson involved; by working out cultural differences; ponies, pegasi and unicorns alike could forge something very beautiful for future generations to live safely in. It sounded so easy the way it happened for Equestria. If only there were more stories like that back in Glittermind's world; it would be a better place.

Glitermind wanted to contribute her effort in making the Hearth Warming Eve Pageantries a success. So she asked Princess Celestia if there was anything a blank-flanked unicorn could do to help. There was; and with her new set of friends, Color Jam, B-Pond, Fairydust, Flawless, Catslave and Dung Red threw themselves into their work; as they helped various other unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies craft and make the props for the various stage-plays that would take place on the 24th of that month; the last month in the Equestrian year.

That was what the New Seven were doing when Glittermind had spotted Twilight Sparkle entering the behind-stage room. The teal unicorn dropped what she had been doing – which was helping B-Pond with ribbon-ing dresses to rush over and greet the purple unicorn.

Now the back-stage prep room was fuller than it had been a minute ago and all the more cheerful for it. Friends were united, and stories flew from mouths.

"Hi again, Glittermind." Twilight Sparkle smiled brightly. "I was wondering where you went off too since my birthday."

"Haha, well, your party dancing scared me off so I thought I would stay here and see if I could fix that."

"What?" Twilight Sparkle looked at the other unicorn in blank confusion.

"Oh nothing, Glittermind, be nice." Fairydust snortled and nudged her friend. Then she turned to Twilight Sparkle. "I wouldn't pay Glittermind any attention, she's gotten a bit full of herself this past week. She found out that she…"

"OH SHUT UP, Fairydust…just because I met Sorin and Firespit doesn't mean…"

"THE WONDERBOLTS!" Rainbow Dash zipped to the teal unicorn's side and pressed against her face. "WHEN DID YOU MEET THE WONDERBOLTS!" Dash's eyes were twinkling with adoration and expectation at the other unicorn, just begging for the story to be told.

"Whoa, easy there, Dash." Color Jam sighed. "It was only once…"

However, before the pony herd could say another word, a sienna-colored brony trotted up and cleared his throat. The brony had a dark grey braided tail and short cropped mane; giving the brony unicorn the look of an elderly gentle-pony. The cutie-mark on his muscled flank was an unrolled scroll and quill; and its meaning was thespian writing; or play-write.

"Aheem…if I may interrupt you for a moment, my dears…" The low, strong voice of the unicorn-brony commanded attention. "I see the star actors of Princess Celestia's play have arrived."

"Oh, yes, sorry, terribly sorry; Play-Wright, sir." Glittermind lowered her head in the respectable brony's presence. "I was going to tell you, but I…

"But nothing, my dear Glittermind." Now the elderly unicorn sounded like the rest of the snooty Canterlot unicorns; looking down their long noses at the rest of the world. "I gave you thee most important task of the evening and you failed to see that task to its completion."

"Wait just an apple-buckin' minute there!" Applejack interrupted the elder unicorn's tirade on her friend's behalf. "She was just saying her hullos to her friends; friends she hasn't seen in a long time now…"

"I see…" Play-Wright sniffed at the hat-wearing Applejack; like she had dirt on her face. A long, straining pause ensued.

"For stomping out loud, just get on with it!" Flawless snorted, making a few ponies jump with surprise. "If you are going to fight, argue or defend; just DO it already, and B-Pond, would you PLEASE stop trying to lick yellow things?"

The Mane Six had looked like they all were about to jump down Play-Wright's throat for talking down to Glittermind. The Other Seven, however, merely looked uncomfortable, like they had done something wrong. Butterpond had drifted off to the side and had started to fuss with the yellow ribbons again, licking them with her pony tongue.

"I wasn't!" B-Pond snapped to attention and acting like she wasn't just caught red-tongued, licking the yellow ribbons.

"Were too! Were too!" Pinkie Pie jumped in excitement. "You so were licking the yellow ribbons!"

"Look, I don't care what miss Glittermind was doing." Play-Wright now sounded exhausted. "Miss Twilight Sparkle, here are your lines for the 'Making of Equestria' play. You and the Mane Six shall be staring in the event, your costumes are over on the rack by the window. Just pleeeease be ready when the seventh bell tolls."

The sienna unicorn politely gave the script parcel to the princess's pupil and trotted away, muttering to himself.

"Well, Ah never…" Applejack bristled at the bite. "The attitude of some PONIES…"

"Just forget about it, A.J." Color Jam sighed, walking over to B-Pond to help untangle the skein of yellow ribbon tangled about the pony. "Glittermind was to report to Play-Wright the moment you six entered the building. Play-Wright wanted to make sure you were given the evening's schedule and the script for the play Celestia wanted you to be in."

"Oh."

"It's no big deal really, my dears." Dung Red chuckled. "Poor Play-Wright is very busy this week and wants to see everything run smoothly."

"How come you don't smell like poop today, Big Red?" Sweetie Belle tentatively gave the elder mare a sniff. "You smell like rose soap."

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity cried in fashion horror. The white unicorn stepped over to her younger sister; the horror showing in the fashion-deva's eyes. "So sorry about that, Miss-Red, fillies can be quite…crass, at times."

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle retorted. "I was just asking a question…"

"Hehehehehe, no problems Miss Rarity." Dung Red sat down on her haunches. "It was just an innocent question. The answer: I don't smell like poop because I haven't touched it in three days. Plus I have bathed using rose-scented soap, complementary of the grand princess Celestia."

The older mare's answer caused some nose-scrunching among the Elemental Holders. Talking about poop wasn't the most pleasant thing to hear.

"FIRST PLAY ACTORS, your time starts in ten minutes!" an assistant theater pony announced. "'The Magic of Snow' talent show, please be ready to go on stage!"

"Oh my gosh! That's me! That's us, Catslave!" Flawless had been listening to the round-robin conversation and had jumped to her hooves. "C.J.! Where is my hat! Please help me find it!"

"Ok, ok, just relax, Flawless." The black-colored pegasus giggled. "You DO have six other magicians to work with, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

The hornless unicorn, black pegasus and cat-loving pony drifted off to another group of ponies, the orange and purple magician nearly springing in place.

"Well, I suppose we all should get ready for our parts, right girls?" Fairydust announced. "Twilight, are you sure you six are ok with being in the spot light?"

"Of course we're sure!" Pinkie Pie announced brazenly. "That's why we came, right! I mean Princess Celestia invited us to do it, and let me tell you! I'm super excited…"

The Mane Six, along with B-Pond, Dung Red and Fairydust drifted off towards the costumes that had been hand-sewn for the six leading roles in the evening's main play: 'Origins of Equestria'.

This left Glittermind with Shly, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Well, you'd better get into costume too, little dragon, or do you want ME to be the narrator for Equestria's Making?" Shly was melted on the floor, batting at Glittermind's fuchsia tail.

"What! No, I'm going, I'm going." Spike had stood there the whole time, making lovey faces at Rarity and Glittermind.

"You're sooo pretty Glitter-."

"SPIKE!" Twilight called from the other side of the room.

"COMING!" the dragon answered.

"Well, I guess if you three want to go find seats we should find them now." Glittermind looked down to the three remaining fillies; Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"Yes, let's!" Sweetie Belle cheered as she jumped into the air. "I'm sitting next to Glittermind!"

"No, I'M sitting next to Glittermind!" a new voice cut it. The younger filly, Glimmer-It, fell from the ceiling and landed on the unicorn's back. "Or maybe ON Glittermind!"

"Uh, you're weird, Glimmer-It." Scootaloo stated.

"Hi to you too, Scoots." Glimmer-It slid off Glittermind's back and stalked Shly.

"SHLY!" the young, teal filly pounced on the cragon, and sent the cragon screaming in escape.

"Tch, come on, you four, let's go and leave the actors and actresses to get ready." Glittermind rolled her eyes as she carried the cragon-hugging Glimmer-It via horn-magic. "I want to see Flawless's snow magic play."

"Maybe we'll find our Cutie-marks by watching the plays." Apple Bloom announced.

"YES!" The other Cutie-Mark Crusaders cheered as they rushed to the door that led them to the hall outside the built-stage.

"Let's watch the ALL the plays then."

"Alright!" Glittermind chuckled as the five settled into the front row seats. It was going to be a really fun evening and the unicorn would hope to learn more about the dimension she had fallen into by watching various theatrical plays put on by the inhabitants of Canterlot.


	18. Cookies and Cragons

Scroll 19: Cookies, Ponies and Cragons

Placing the fragile, mini-mountain looking geode piece on the high shelf of the oak-made bookshelf, Glittermind stepped back to admire her work. The geode shard, white and brown, like diet coke, was just the latest in her collection. On the six-shelved furniture, she had various collections on display. Books, knick-knacks, crystals and other things sat on the shelves. Wooden carved toys sat in random places on the eight-shelf high stand; and those figures weren't at all like what she had back in her original world. Those were made of plastic, or paraffin. Here, in Ponyville, all toys were handmade and not mass-produced in a factory.

Five months had whizzed by since Discord had pulled her into the Equestria dimension, and instead of being a Homosapien, she was a unicorn pony: Equus unius caballus. Since having all five-month's time to adjust to being a pony-unicorn, Glittermind still was learning new things every day. There was one day where her new pony friends allowed her to do nothing but be a pony. All the basic building blocks of knowledge that all young humans learned while growing up were completely different – yet similarly – the same.

The level of culture the ponies, unicorns and pegasi had here was simple and nature-friendly. A houseful of ponies in a week had less trash than a single human back on earth produced in a day. The things they did discard went to compost or traded to other ponies, who would use the unwanted material to make other things. There was a noticeable lack of litter and plastic wrappings that seemed to make up the scenery on Earth. It all was spiritually refreshing.

Today, ten days after the turn of the new-year, was her other-worldly birthday, and Glittermind couldn't – for the life of herself – remember if any pony knew this fact. Turning around to face the wide woody floor of the tree house of which Princess Celestia had housed her in, Glittermind smiled and trotted over to the round front door.

Opening the door to the day, she gasped as B-Pond and Fairy Dust stood there; poised in the 'about to knock' position – their hooves mere inches away from the wood.

"Oh, hi there, G.M." Fairy Dust smiled brightly. "Great timing, we were just about to knock!"

"I see that, what's going on now?" Glittermind asked, as she allowed the two ponies to enter into the tree hovel.

"Ooooh nothing, we just were coming over to tell you the Cakes had their foals yesterday." B-Pond snooped around Glittermind's domain; being drawn over to the wood shelf. "We wanted to come tell you."

"Uhm, ok." Glittermind blinked. "They came to ask me if I could baby-…erm…foal-sit for them. But Pinkie Pie was in the background, telling me to say no. I think she wanted to ba-foal sit for the Cakes."

"Oh." Fairy Dust nodded. "Well that was random."

The silence between the three friends sailed along. Butterpond hummed to herself as she raided Glittermind's refrigerator for the butter-cookies the teal unicorn had made two days earlier.

Glittermind had accompanied the Cutie-Mark Crusaders to try and see if baking was Glittermind's special talent. It turned out it wasn't Glittermind's special talent, but the unicorn had made some delicious cookies anyway. When trying to enlighten the young fillies of Cutie-Mark qualifications – a pony would have to do something more than once to really see if that something was their special talent – her lecture was constantly interrupted by Ponyville ponies coming and sampling Glittermind's baking. It amazed the Mane Six that Glittermind's cooking was that good.

So now Butterpond was stealing the last of the butter-cookies from Glittermind's counter.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out." Glittermind snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Fairy Dust. "I forgot to tell any pony that my birthday is today."

"OH HAYSEED!" Butterpond cursed and stomped out the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Did I say something wrong?" Glittermind looked imploringly at Fairy Dust.

"AH, uh, no…not no…I just remembered my sister needed my, uuhh….BYE!" The yellow pony dashed off before she could finish a coherent statement.

Sighing, Glittermind only shook her head. "You think B-Pond is going to go tell Pinkie Pie, and Pinkie Pie is going to end up throwing me a last-minute surprise party?"

Across the floor, the closer-every-day-friend, Fairy Dust laughed her knowing-something-you-don't-laughter. "I'm not telling." Her voice sang. "You'll never know if B-Pond if going to do that, or if she really has to help her sister or she is having a Butter episode or if she forgot to help the others set up for your surprise birthday party in an undisclosed location."

The obviously fake innocent look on Fairy Dust's face was only too funny, so Glittermind chuckled. "Faaaiii! You are telling me right now!"

"No I'm not. Maybe The Mane Six opted not to give you a birthday party, since you were 'born' only five months ago."

"You're not making any sense, Fai-dust." Glittermind sighed and reached over to pluck a tissue from the tissue box to blow her nose with. It had been discovered that Glittermind had an allergy to dust mites. Without modern Earth medicine, it was more difficult to keep her sinuses in check.

"By the way, my little magical farm died on me." Fairy Dust looked sad.

"Awwwhhh, that's so sad." Glittermind responded.

"Yea, Shly ruined all the crops by rolling around on them."

As a jointed project, Fairy Dust had gotten Glittermind to help her make a magical garden. Since the study of magic and innovative ideas, Fairy Dust and Dragonfly had created a little, size-diminished mini garden. The crops grown there were a fraction of the real size, and were so cute and adorably miniature. Growing different crops at different time settings proved to be both hard work and repetitive fun. Having been successful with their first harvest – the magical carrots, lettuce and corn all tasting magically delicious and fresh – the alicorn twins introduced the idea to Princess Celestia; giving it more of a hobby-iquse appeal to the snooty society of Canterlot. Like any new idea, the Mini-Magic Garden was met with both open hooves and wary distain. The market for the Mini-Magic Garden was now wide open; as the space-reducing idea was the newest fashion rage.

"Come on, I'll treat you to B-day lunch, Glittermind." Fairy Dust nodded and got up from the pony couch. "Nice shelf, by the way."

The alicorn stepped over to Glittermind's book shelf and viewed the numerous things on display. Books were among the most dominant, along with gemstones, statuettes, carvings and hand-produced figurines.

"Thanks!" Glittermind smiled and giggled. "I find the stuff in this dimension very awesome."

"Yea, well we – Dragonfly and I – are still trying to find a way to solve your problem of your missing diamond shard."

The alicorn and unicorn looked at each other with understanding. They both weren't natives to Equestria, and although being in the dimension wasn't harmful; the two pony-ized humans knew there would come a time when they would have to take their leave and move onward – searching for a way back to their native dimensions.

For Glittermind, who was once a human with the name of Jiru Setchi, the only known way to return to the place she was exiled from was to find and collect her broken talisman, the Silver Star Diamond. Rarity still had the Diamond's brooch, holding the sixty or so shards which had been found already. Glittermind had explained the glaring importance of the broken diamond jewelry and allowed the fashion-deva to take good care of it. The triangular brooch seemed to be Rarity's inspirational muse, helping clear her ideas and creating more beautiful fashion apparel.

For Fairy Dust, a human from the same dimension as Jiru, came from another planet similar to Earth. However, unlike Jiru, Fairy Dust had the power of the Mystic Isle, and its natural ability to slide between dimensions. Having met Jiru when the star warrior claimed her twenty-fifth diamond shard, Fairy Dust opted to use the Mystic Isle power to follow Jiru around in the dimensions. It took the forty-two guardians of the Mystic Isle to use the Isle's power.

The two had become great friends during their travels, and often helped each other out in times of need.

"Come on, let's go eat lunch!" Fairy Dust flittered her translucent cicada-like wings and clopped, audibly, out the door.

"Ok, coming." Glittermind snapped out of her reverie and slipped on her saddlebag.

Outside, the long-waiting Shly yowled a samurai battle yowl and dropped onto Glittermind's back, turning to a cragony ooze spot.

"AAAAAAA!" Glittermind shouted in surprise and danced about. The cragon on her back hung on.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Pony back, it is most relaxing to sleep on." Shly purred deeply. "I have just ambushed a unicorn. Go me."

Fairy Dust and Dragonfly were on the dirt road, rolling around in laughter at their cragon's antics.

"AHAHAHAHAH! We so pranked you good, Glittermind. The look on your face! PRICELESS!" Fairy Dust pointed at her friend with a hoof.

"WHAT! I'LL SHOW YOU A PRANK! COME HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"CATCH ME FIRST!" Fairy Dust teased back and ran off. "SLOW POKE!"

"I AM NOT!"

"NYAH!"


	19. Clues

Scroll 20: Clues

"So, that's how you do it. I've always wondered your level of intelligence, Derpy." Glittermind was currently talking to an off-duty Pegasus-mail-carrier. It was an hour after the alicorn, Fairy Dust, had treated the teal unicorn to lunch. After that special, birthday lunch, Fairy Dust and Shly had taken off, pleading being busy. The green and blue-maned alicorn was most likely planning a surprise party for Glittermind. The two horned ponies knew each other like that, and it was a challenge to keep any secret truly a secret.

"Yep, even though I was born with a lazy, misaligned eye, I'm truly quite smart. I also know your favorite color hasn't a name yet because it's a shade between teal and aquamarine." The slate grey pegasus giggled shyly.

"Wow, you're one very smart pegasus, aren't you, Derpy. I'm impressed. How'd you figure that out?"

"Your mail envelopes are uniquely colored." The yellow-eyed pegasus nodded.

Glittermind had, after Fairy Dust and Dragonfly and Shly had taken their not-so-secret leave, wandered through Ponyville on her own. Having really nothing to do, Glittermind had finally managed – after the five months in Equestria – to pin down the famed Mail-Carrier, Derpy Hooves. The two struck up a really intelligent conversation and became good friends.

"Ya don't say?" Glittermind sat comfortably on the ground as the pegasus sat next to her.

"Yup, I was cursed with this annoying habit of retaining pointless details like that. I don't know how it works, but small details stick with me." The smart, but shy grey mare looked down, dragging a hoof in the dirt. Derpy's personality was humble and modest, with a dash of goofiness.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone would pay attention to the color of my envelopes. I've only sent, what, six letters."

"Seven. You sent one to Princess Celestia AND Princess Luna." Derpy giggled again, feeling silly correcting a unicorn.

"Ah, right. You ARE really sharp and smart, I almost feel bad telling you how my world portrayed your personality."

"Awh, that's ok, Glittermind." Derpy had politely asked the teal unicorn about her other-worldly origins, after finally working up the courage to. Glittermind, being naturally spontaneous, shared the small story about how Derpy Hooves was viewed on Earth. It wasn't a flattering comparison, since Earth Derpy was portrayed as being retarded.

"I'm so glad you busted their bubbles." Glittermind tittered at her silly joke. Derpy's Cutie-Mark was indeed, a patch of bubbles over an envelope.

"Hahahaha! That's funny, Glittermind. I like bubbles." Derpy chuckled and looked at her Cutie-mark envelope and the soapy, shiny bubbles which surrounded it. "I remember the day I got my bubbles. I was playing with a bottle of bubbles and spilled it on my grandmother's letter. I was so fascinated by the bubbly letter, I knew right then I would become a Mail-Carrier who would deliver mail with bubbles."

"That is….very interesting. How does one deliver mail with bubbles?" Glittermind was now curious.

"Very messily." Derpy giggled back. "I tried to do it every time, but my mail-boss told me to quit it, since ponies really don't have time for bubble-o-grams."

"Awh, you can do your bubble-o-grams for me every time, Derpy Wonderhooves!" Glittermind nodded resolutely. I'll figure something out to inform me when its mail time!"

"You're too kind, Glittermind, really you are." Derpy's slate-grey face blushed with modesty. "I couldn't possibly mess your mail up with bubbles."

Glittermind only shook her teal-maned head and drapped a hoof over the pegasus. "Maybe I'll write mail just for you, and then you have to send it to yourself and write me back, thus allowing mail delivery for me – of which you can put all the bubbles you want on it!"

"Really!" Derpy's yellow, misaligned eyes brightened. "I suppose that could work. But what if I'm not the one to deliver it? I'm not the only mail-pegasus you know."

"Well, maybe you can do you bubble-o-grams whenever you DO deliver my mail."

"YES! I would LOVE to do that!" Derpy cheered in her adorable voice.

"Then it's settled, whenever you deliver my mail, you can do your bubble-o-grams with it too!"

"You are the best ever!" Derpy smiled brightly and nodded. "I'll do that."

Sharing friendly laughter with each other, the two friends were interrupted by Twilight and Spike.

"THERE you are, Glittermind, I was looking ALL over Ponyville for you." The lilac unicorn sighed dramatically. Spike stood next to his mentor, looking shamed.

"Hi guys, what's wrong Spike?" Glittermind nodded a farewell to Derpy, who informed the unicorn she would return to her mail deliveries.

"Spike here has something he wants to say to you." Twilight Sparkle looked sternly down at her protégé.

"Twilight Sparkle. Seriously. Don't be putting poor Spike in the light like that, if you want him to say something – and from his body language, I'm thinking he is probably in trouble over something – then making him feel worse is just rotten of you."

"Ugh, Glittermind, stop judging me, I'm having a busy day and don't need you to talk down to me like that."

"Oh." NOW it was Glittermind's turn to feel bad. The teal unicorn read Twilight's body language and understood the unicorn's nerves were frayed. "I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Ok, Spike, tell her what you told me." Twilight Sparkle nudged the poor, nervous dragon closer to Glittermind.

"Hi, uhh…" Spike's hands were clasped together in consternation. "It's about your gemstone collection…I kinda…uhm…ate some of them."

"!" Glittermind's eyes went wide at Spike's confession. "You what!"

"I ate some of your gemstones. I'M SORRY! I couldn't help myself that day. I was on a rampage and got into your house and ate some gemstones animals."

There had been an adventure in Ponyville which Glittermind had missed, because she was in Canterlot. Spike, having his first birthday, had learned the effects of greediness and turned into a huge, hording dragon. While Glittermind hadn't been there to witness the rampage first hand, the word-of-mouth informed her of the materialistic disaster of Ponyville. Having knowledge of her growing collection of things – and her tree house being closest to the library - Spike had hit her residence the hardest, stealing everything off the shelves and her bedroom. It was like a tornado had ripped through town; up-heaving most materialistic possessions of Ponyville onto the nearby mountain. It was a disaster to dig out the mess and return the items to the proper owners.

It had taken a few weeks for her pony friends to finally tell her of Spike's robbery – the ponies did their best to make it look like nothing had been touched in the Tree-Barrow home – but a few delicate things were broken in the process. Now it seems that Spike chosen to eat a few gemstones from her collection as well.

"So…that's what happened to my carved blue sapphire swan, ruby shard and my emerald stash. Spike, why didn't you just tell me before?" Glittermind sighed and shook her head. "I went crazy trying to find them again. I thought they mysteriously vanished."

"I'M SO SORRY, Glittermind!" Spike threw himself on the ground and groveled. "I couldn't help it."

Across the distance, over Spike's head, Twilight looked pleadingly at Glittermind.

"I forgive you Spike. You are one odd little dragon, and have a good heart." Glittermind nodded at the pleading dragon with a nod. "What did they taste like, the red blue and green jewel figures?"

"What?" Spike looked lost.

"Nothing." Glittermind sighed, she was used to speaking from tangents in her brain. She knew Spike couldn't read the thoughts of 'what DO gemstones taste like?' from her mind.

"Well, Spike and I have things to do, don't we Spike?" Twilight Sparkle suddenly got vague.

"Oh yea, THAT!" Spike stopped being sad and worried. "It's going to be one big-"

"SPIKE!" Twilight Sparkle's voice rose, cutting off whatever the dragon was going to say. "Let's GO!"

"Ok, fine…" Spike now was pouting, looking like whatever what was left unsaid was bursting to get out. The pony and young dragon turned and trotted off. A piece of white paper fluttered from the yellow saddle pack Twilight was wearing.

"Hay, Twilight! You dropped something!" Glittermind called out. The lilac unicorn faltered in her step and nearly – infinitesimally – stopped.

"Uh, no I didn't!" Twilight called back, after pointedly staring at the dropped slip of paper. "See you later!" the magical unicorn coughed once, put Spike on her back and ran off.

"Ooooooooooooooookay." Glittermind twitched in a passing annoyance before trotting up to the paper. Using her horn magic, she lifted the paper to read:

'Clue # 1:  
>The next clue is to be found in the place where a pony can go to begin her search for the thing she likes to do most. It may be old and wooden, but it's the best of places to be with young friends.'<p>

"What the hayseed!" Glittermind looked dubiously at the paper again. "Either this is something completely random or…"

Sighing to herself, Glittermind giggled at the writing, which had to be Apple Bloom's scrawl and headed towards the place Clue 1 riddled of: The CMC club house.

Looking up at the old oak tree on a lonely corner of Apple Acres farm, Glittermind smiled. The tree house for the CMC stood proudly, having been refurbished by Apple Bloom and her friends. Having been here only twice before; Glittermind had been inducted as a Cutie-Mark Crusader because of her unusual adult 'blank-flank' status.

Now, it seemed that 'clue number 1' had brought her the CMC clubhouse. Climbing the slender ladder, the unicorn poked her head into the single room and looked around. The room, an impressive ten feet by twelve feet, was empty of any pony. On one wall was nailed a Wonderbolts poster with Rainbow Dash's picture glued on. That would be Scootaloo's handiwork.

The orange pegasus filly was completely fan-crazy about the rainbow flier. The other rainbow flier (Color Jam) picture had fallen to the floor; its anchoring glue dried up and useless. Climbing in the room, Glittermind smiled to herself as she used her horn's magic to lift the thrice glued Color Jam cutout and placed it back on the wall, using a tack to pin it on the corkboard sitting on the second wall.

Looking around, the teal unicorn also saw a little red wagon, three safety helmets and a wooden crate. The crate was upside down, providing a table-like place for the CMC's list making. Stepping over to the paper, G.M. smiled at the checked off list of possible Cutie-mark activities. Taking a closer look, she saw the last box unchecked and read the entry: Turn over for clue. She did so with a smile.

'Clue #2:  
>White and fluffy is the way to go. Being a friend is a full time job with this gentle charge. You better listen to what she has to say, or you'll get the STARE.'<p>

"Oh lovely, just what is going on here? I really hope this isn't another 'find your Cutie-mark' thing. Would a scavenger hunt even count as a talent?" Glittermind looked up out the hole/window in the third wood wall and spoke to a squirrel. The woodland creature chittered and wiggled its nose.

"Ha, I guess I'd better go pay Fluttershy a visit and see if she knows anything about this." The unicorn left the paper there and backed out of the clubhouse. "Next stop; Fluttershy."


	20. Pony Parties

Scroll 21: Pony Parties

"This had better be the final stupid clue." The teal unicorn, Glittermind, huffed to herself as she stood in front of the main Apple-family-farm barn.

What had started as a cute, fun little clue-scavenger hunt turned out to be a grueling psychotic trek around Ponyville, Everfree Forest, Canterlot and the surrounding no-pony's land of the countryside. A total of twenty clues she had to find, and now, using clue number twenty one; Glittermind looked at the nicely white-painted double barn doors of the large barn.

'Clue #21:  
>Your journey's next step will take you Ponyville's largest place to store those delicious red orbs. Complete with natural sugars, these red treats can be used in baking nearly everything.'<p>

Glittermind recognized the clue for apples. The only place anypony would store apples would be Applejack's farm. So here she was, standing on the path before the barn, allowing the approach of dusk to engulf the world.

"So, are you gonna go in there?" a masculine brony voice interrupted her thoughts. Glittermind flinched in surprise as Big Mac stepped up next to her.

"Geez, Big Mac, you startled me." She looked at the dark red brony after getting over her scare.

"Sorry Miss Glittermind, I didn't mean it." The eldest Apple sibling blushed. "Ah jus' thought ya might wanna go in there before y'all get cold."

"Ah, that's mighty sweet of you, Big Mac."

"Eeeyup." The apple-stallion answered, blushing and looking away in modesty.

"Thanks, I'll be going in now." She smiled brightly at the green-apple marked stallion.

It was slightly awkward to be talking to a 'boy' pony in the world of Equestria. Even if she wasn't human, Glittermind figured gender chemistry was ever the same. Big Mac was rugged, strong and dependable. It almost was like looking at a handsome male. Shaking her head and stepping forward to nudge open the double white doors, Glittermind's mind was hoping there were no more clues. Stepping into a dark barn was the trigger for whatever would happen next.

"SURPRISE!" The barn shouted.

Light illuminated the barn, leaving no corner in shadows. Confetti burst forth from hoof-held crackers, zipping up in the air before fluttering down in gravity's grip. Noise-makers were blown, balloons released and ponies jumped out from behind bales of hay. The whole town must have been in the barn, as Glittermind quickly saw there were more ponies there, other than the Mane twelve.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Color Jam, Butterpond, Fairy Dust, Dragonfly, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, Shly, Flawless, Dung Red, Cat Slave, Derpy, Dinky, Cherilee, Peppermint Twist, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Mr./Mrs. Cake, Aloe & Vera, Carrot-Top, Onigiri, Foal-Mouth, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Mayor Mare, Granny Smith, Milkshake, Snips, Snails and a few more of the Apple Family all were in the barn; each with a party cracker or a noise maker. More earth ponies, a few unicorns and pegasi were also there; being new faces to Glittermind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GLITTERMIND!" The Mane Six cheered again.

The music cued up, turning the homely little hay-floored barn into a thumping techno scene. This drew the lilac eyes of Glittermind to the corner of which hosted D.J. P0N3's music set-up. It was thrilling to see up-to-date technology in the Apple barn. The music was pure club, ambient and alternative and wasn't too loud or invasive. The beat immediately got to Glittermind's heart as her inner-self began tapping to the vibe.

"Oh Glittermind! I'm sooo glad you made it!" Pinkie Pie jumped next to Glittermind. "I was getting worried you'd gotten lost or gave up on the clue-hunt."

"Oh…you ponies!" Glittermind lowered her head, abashed. Being the focus of forty some ponies was slightly unnerving. "You really did throw me a surprise birthday party."

"WHAT! YOU KNEW?" Pinkie Pie looked positively shocked. "OK, WHO WAS THE PONY WHO SPILLED THE BEANS!"

The pink-party-master looked pointedly at her own friends as they gathered closer. The other party-goers, ones who weren't that close to Glittermind, mingled and got the party started. Twilight Sparkle chuckled as she laughed at Pinkie.

"No pony told Glittermind, Pinkie Pie. She probably guessed."

"Yea, she is kind of clever like that." Fairy Dust agreed as she draped a hoof over her best friend's shoulder flank.

"Oh." Pinkie's righteous anger deflated. "Soooo, you knew all along?" Deflating even more, the pink pony teetered on being sad.

"No, not really." Glittermind lifted her head again, being surrounding by friends, and thus, no longer the singular attention of all in the barn. "It was only a thought; I didn't REALLY expect all THIS!"

The teal and turquoise unicorn waved a hoof to the decked out barn. Indeed, it seemed that no effort was withheld in decorating the barn for a party. Multi-colored streamers and ribbons of varying thicknesses hung from the rafters, walls, corners and tables. Colored and white disco-lights (most likely from the big city of Chiclompgo) were hung from the ceiling, moving in-sync to the music. Tables numbering in the teens were set, read to be used for eating and playing games. One table hosted a huge, teal-colored, five-tiered cake, underneath a large banner declaring:

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GLITTERMIND!'

"You didn't!" Pinkie Pie was happy again. "YAY!" Then she was off, in the thick of the party, dancing to the new-fangled music with glee.

"Let me guess, Pinkie-Pie used her 'Party Cannon'?" Glittermind smiled brightly at her close friends.

"Nope." Rainbow Dash laughed in the air. "All this was still her idea, though. It took a couple days to set it all up."

"DAYS!" the unicorn gaped. "So you all knew it was my birthday DAYS ago?"

"Yep, of course we did, G.M." Color Jam giggled and poked Dash in the ribs. "We knew ever since Nightmare Night. Spike let it slip that your birthday was ten days after the new-year."

"And just how did HE know?" Glittermind smiled as she poked the blushing dragon on the head.

"Well, uhh, I read it in your journal." Spike stammered in embarrassment. "I had to make a few calculations to figure it out, but I guessed it was the same date as our calendar year."

"Awh, that's mighty clever of you, Spike." Twilight Sparkle giggled at her protégé.

"I'll say! Spike told Twilight and she told us!" Pinkie Pie was back again, wearing a conical hat; pink with blue polka-dots. She had her pet Gummi, a toothless alligator, on her back and he wore the same hat, only smaller. "I was SO excited to throw you a party! I still feel bad about being mean to you when 'You-Know-Who' was free."

The ponies looked at Pinkie when she, again, broke physics and appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They swore the pink pony had raced to the other side of the barn to dig into the party food.

"Pinkie-Pie-chan." Glittermind placed a hoof over her face – something ponies here did when they were surprised. "I forgave you long ago."

"ALRIGHTY THEN, LET'S PARTAY!"

Whatever else the other ponies were going to say to Glittermind was left unsaid as Pinkie Pie, the undisputed Party Master, pulled every pony into the party.

Hours later, Glittermind was nearly on her last leg. The unicorn had clearly had too much punch, apple cider and clover-shakes for her own good; let alone the amount of cake, chips, fruit-pie and sweets she had eaten. Swaying on her four hooves, she leaned against the outer wall of the red barn. The party had spilled outside too, and lanterns/torches were hung up on poles, spread out in the sprawling yard behind the barn. The music, still based inside, thumped its way outside; the bass deep and pulsing. Whoever ponies weren't there at the start of the party were now. Glittermind vaguely recalled seeing glimpses of the two royal princesses, Celestia and Luna, earlier.

"You, ok there, miss?" a new voice toned softly into her ears.

Opening her lilac eyes, she turned to face the speaker and was pleasantly surprised upon seeing a new face; a male pegasus. Dark sky-blue eyes matched the navy blue face, and the rough, spiky crystalline slate-grey hair made a mohawk, until it fell down over his neck halfway down his scalp. His build was similar to Big Mac, as he was taller than her, well-muscled and sleek. His wings, sparrow-built, were slightly open and resting gently against his barreled sides.

"I'm just fine; just been partying a tad bit hard." Glittermind smiled. While in her cake-inebriated state, the immediate attraction was missed. "Just getting fresh air."

"Ah, I see." The slate-blue pegasus nodded as he stepped closer to her. "Then you really shouldn't eat that…" A black hoof was pointed to her hooves. Looking down, Glittermind saw a plate containing a piece of pie; flavor unknown. She must have brought it with her outside.

"Oh, uh." NOW the blush was evident on her face. "Right."

"HOT HAYSEEDS! PIE!" the voice of Soarin chimed into her ears. A near-black blur zoomed at her untouched plate. Glittermind reared back, being startled.

"Dang it, Soarin." The mohawked-pegasus came to Glittermind's rescue, stepping between her and the now pie-eating Wonderbolt. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, startling a nice mare like that. You just could have asked!"

"MY PIE!" Soarin growled back, his mouth full of pie.

"Right. We'll just be over here." Soarin's unknown friend said and guided Glittermind away from the pie-nivorous Wonderbolt.

When they were a good ten yards away from the barn, Glittermind began giggling. Her delayed reaction caused the Mohawk-ed pegasus to eye her with an inquiring eyebrow raise.

"Oh, that Soarin really loves pie, doesn't he. That dummy really surprised me and came out of nowhere."

"Well, that's Soarin for you. I should know; I'm in the Wonderbolts you know."

"Wow, really?" Glittermind was impressed. There were more Wonderbolts than the five she had previously met. "I didn't catch your name…"

"OH! How rude of me, I'm terribly sorry." The tall brony chided himself before bowing to Glittermind. "My name is Puzzlebum, son of Cloudskate and Jarlswirl; Cloudskate is my mother."

"Ah, Puzzlebum. That is the coolest name I've heard so far."

"Ah, is that so. I beg my pardon, Miss…but aren't you that beautiful mare who hasn't found her mark yet." Puzzlebum inquired without any hint of detest in his voice.

"Celestia curse it." Glittermind coughed. "You ponies, pegasi and unicorns are all the flipping same." The teal unicorn scowled something awful at the Wonderbolt. "Always worried about your stupid flank marks. I'm leaving."

Puzzlebum, who only had asked his question in innocent curiosity, was stunned. Glittermind trotted off a few yards before he could recover his demeaner.

"I beg your most abject forgiveness, Miss…" Puzzlebum struggled for a name.

"Glittermind."

"…Miss Glittermind. I did not mean to step onto a sensitive subject as such. I truly did not know how to otherwise identify your supreme beauty. I once again beg for your forgiveness, as I now see this loathsome pegasus is truly not worthy of such reprieve."

Glittermind ceased stomping away from Puzzlebum as he spoke, and giggled after he had finished his groveling. Looking over her shoulder to watch as the mighty Wonderbolt placated himself into the grass, the unicorn snorted from her nostrils.

"You use big words for a pegasus."

"Touché." Puzzlebum smiled back. It was misbelieved that pegasi were flighty in the brain and could never be smart with words. But Glittermind really didn't know of that mild racism and didn't see the way Puzzlebum misunderstood her comment. "I made my parents very proud when I joined the Wonderbolts."

"Is that so?" Glittermind was still slightly cool towards the flier. "Fine then, what is your 'special talent'?"

"Oh, this?" Puzzlebum looked at his own rear, lifting a large wing to do so. Although it was difficult to see in the night's light, the 'Talent-Mark' (as the macho-looking male pegasi called it; many of them refusing to say 'cutie-mark') was a gold puzzle piece – the image having two outward facing nubs and two indentations, where other pieces could interlock with.

"Oh cool, a puzzle piece, how awesome is that!" Glittermind's cool-shoulder melted as her curiosity was sparked. "Does it mean you're really smart with picture puzzles?"

Puzzlebum, smiling as the unicorn rejoined him, chuckled. "Well, that's half of my talent. I suppose I did do kiddie puzzles when I was younger. But it also represents my capacity to solve things; such as battle strategies and flight patterns."

"Really? Wouldn't it be something different then? Maybe a question mark or a brain?" the teal, blank-flanked unicorn was now investigating Puzzlebum's 'Talent-Mark', poking it with a hoof-tip.

"Well, not really. I don't know. One would think of kiddie puzzles when seeing my T-Mark, wouldn't they?"

"I don't know either; I wasn't born a unicorn, so I don't know exactly how Cutie-marks work."

"Ah, I see." Puzzlebum smiled to Glittermind. "I – please forgive my next words – would think a beautiful and lovely unicorn mare such as yourself would have already found her Talent-mark."

"Yea, I do want my mark, because it would be so awesome. It would also mean I would stay in Equestria longer."

"Dang it, why does _she_ get all the Wonderbolts' attention?" Rainbow Dash sulked as she hovered in the air. The blue pegasus glared gloomily over at the couple who sat under some apple trees yards away.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Flawless, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Color Jam, Fluttershy, Butterpond and Fairy Dust were all gathered around the open backdoors of the barn. They watched as Glittermind talked with the mohawked Wonderbolt. Each one of them wore a smile of knowing as their teal horned friend cozened up to a male pegasus.

"Oh, Dash, don't begrudge her opportunity." Rarity sighed wistfully. "It's not every-day one of us gets to talk to a handsome, strong stallion like him. I think it will do Glittermind good to have an acquaintance of the opposing gender."

"But…but…but…" Rainbow Dash sputtered. "WHY a Wonderbolt? There are plenty of other bronies at the party."

"Oh Dashie, are you jealous?" Color Jam looked up at her friend. "PLEASE tell me you're jealous JUST because he is a Wonderbolt?"

"Tch, I'm not jealous." Rainbow Dash lied. "I'm just upset that she walked off with somepony she didn't know."

"You are such a terrible liar, R-Dash." B-Pond tossed her head dramatically. "You are so jealous because HE went to talk to Glittermind and not you."

"That's it; I'm going over there and joining them." Rainbow Dash scowled further.

"Now jus' wait an Apple-buckin' minute, Rainbow Dash." Applejack hastily caught the rainbow flier's tail in her mouth. "There's no way Ah'm letten' you interrupt them two."

"Applejack is right." Fluttershy's soft voice came. "It would be rude to barge in there and start talking about the Wonderbolts. I mean, if it's ok with you that is." Rainbow Dash gave the kind-hearted pegasus a cold glare.

"I don't care, Glittermind is hogging all the Wonderbolt's attention. First she lures Soarin outside with Pie, then she steals that other Wonderbolt and walks off with him. I can't take it anymore, I have to show off for the Wonderbolts!"

"Rainbow Dash, would you just relax?" Twilight Sparkle finally took charge. "It is her birthday after all. I think it's wonderful she is making new friends."

"Friends-shmiends. She is hogging the Wonderbolt's attention." Dash sunk to the ground and pouted further. "It's driving me crazy."

"What if we wait a few more minutes, THEN go over there and introduce ourselves?" Fairy Dust suggested. Inside her alicorned head, she smiled wickedly.

The plan 'OPERATION GET GLITTERMIND A DATE' was a huge success. She and her sister, Dragonfly, had planned and plotted to set their Glittermind up on a date with a Wonderbolt brony. They wanted to get Glittermind out of her stifling tree house and into the community where the chances of finding her 'Cutie-Mark' would increase. Having extended birthday invitations to the Wonderbolts, the alicorn twins hoped there would be bronies who would spark interest from the unicorn. It turns out they were right. A taller, less known Wonderbolt flier, Puzzlebum, had similar hobbies as Glittermind. Getting him to the party was the easy step; getting him to 'bump' into Glittermind was easier still.

All Fairy Dust had to do (plot) was to isolate Glittermind, then go ask Puzzlebum to check on her friend. The plan worked flawlessly; if the fact her air-headed sister had forgotten the plan and became drunk on dancing to the music. The green and purple sister had completely forgotten her part in standing watch over Glittermind to insure that Puzzlebum was actually a reputable brony. (Some bronies were bullies while others were dunderheads.)

"Ok, fine. I'm only waiting five more minutes before going over there." Rainbow Dash huffed out. "ONLY FIVE!"

"That's mighty sweet of you, Dash." Flawless smiled. "I'm going back in to dance the night away, see you ponies in the morning."

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I have learned the best friendship lesson of all: plotting. Plotting is so fun when you see the results blossom in front of your eyes. Of course, plotting to do harm is very bad, but plotting to move your friends into situations which would benefit them is so fun. Plotting WITH friends FOR friends is even better. Although my sister wasn't any help at all, my plots turned out alright in the end._

_I wonder what plots my cragon and I will come up with next._

_Your plotting guest,_

_Fairy Dust & Shly_


	21. Cutie Marks and Crystals

**_Scroll 22: Cutie-Mark & Crystals_**

"QUICK! Over there, Glittermind!" the husky voice of Puzzlebum called from the air. "There's a red crystal over here!"

The teal unicorn raced over to the area under the hovering pegasus. She hoofed at the ground; carefully uncovering the jutting red spike that was half buried under the dirt.

"Hurry Spike! Over here." The teal unicorn cried out. The on-loan purple protégé skittered over to the unicorn and gauged just how much of his strength he needed to exhume the red crystal from its earthy tome.

"I'm on it!" Spike announced and immediately set to digging out the fine, ruby-red crystal. The dragon was an excellent digger and had the crystal exhumed in seconds. "Wow, Glittermind, this is a rare fire-red ruby." Spike held the three-spiked gemstone to his eyes, admiring the high-quality of the treasure.

It was a month after Glittermind's birthday; and everyday found the teal unicorn in the Wonderbolt's company. Today was no different. It was the day after Heart and Hooves day, which had been absolutely terrible for Glittermind. Fate decreed that the unicorn would get the day-long flu; and thus ruining her friends' plans for her. Glittermind spent the whole romantic-based Equestria day in the hospital, sleeping and being fed mediocre hospital food.

The only ponies Glittermind could really remember being there were Fairydust, Color Jam and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, being in the hospital earlier, had read books to a half-awake Glittermind. Fairy Dust and Color Jam were there because the three were absolute friends. The rest of the Elemental Holders had stopped by during the day; but Glittermind really didn't remember what each of them did.

But today was a new day and Glittermind was removed from hospital care. Being reported as 130% better by Doctor Esto, the teal and turquoise unicorn was now out and about. Since missing the romance yesterday, Fairy Dust had plotted to take Glittermind and Puzzlebum gemstone hunting.

So that was what they were doing now. Fairydust, Sweetie-Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Spike, Glittermind, Puzzlebum and Color Jam were in the rocky hills next to Ponyville, hunting for crystals and gemstones. Spike was an expert gemstone hunter, and Fairy Dust had asked Twilight Sparkle to allow the dragon to accompany them on the adventure. The Cutie-Mark Crusaders had the day off from school and wanted to hang out with their older CMC friend. Color Jam had joined them later, after seeing their expedition travel out of Ponyville.

"Look-it here, Glittermind, it's a teal rock!" Applebloom jumped up and down ten yards away.

"Coming!" Color Jam flew over to the yellow, red-headed pony and giggled. "Applebloom, that's just a pebble, not a gemstone; but impressive nonetheless." The smooth, teal rock was half in the dirt, with the other half dusty from the dirt.

"Oh, well it's still pretty!" the young filly smiled.

"Indeed it is! Wow, it sparkles." Glittermind was at Applebloom's side the next instant, and lowered herself down to view the pebble. "It's like a bunch of tiny glittery stones. I love it, SCORE! Good job, Applebloom!"

"Awh, shucks, it wasn't nothing." The blushing earth filly smiled up at the older Cutie-Mark Crusader.

Using a brush to clear the dirt off the pebble, Glittermind dug around the stone and was surprised to see how deep in the ground it was.

"Wow, that is one big pebble, isn't it, Glittermind." Sweetie-Belle joined the unicorn as Glittermind continued digging out the pony-head sized 'pebble'.

"Here let me help." Spike offered and the teal unicorn nodded to the dragon. Spike set immediately to digging up the boulder. Within two minutes the dragon had uncovered the smooth, teal stone and stepped back to let the group of ponies view the treasure.

Fairydust, Glittermind, Applebloom, Sweetie-Belle, Scootaloo, Puzzlebum and Color Jam all looked at the sparkling stone. The naturally colored stone wasn't like the other crystalline jewels they had put in the small, red wagon; nor was it like a normal boulder. The aquamarine stone was oval in shape, pony-head in size and as sparkly as the CMC's Heart & Hooves day card to Glittermind. (there was at least five containers of teal, blue and green glitter on Glittermind's card; which was hoof-delivered the evening of yesterday.)

"Wow, that is one big rock." Puzzlebum whistled.

"It's not a rock, Puzzlebum, it's a treasure, look." Spike poked the oval stone with his claw, and produced a melodic 'ting' from the stone.

"Oh my gosh!" Scootaloo gasped. "It's a rare music stone, a Tone Stone."

"No way!" Sweetie-Belle gaped at her friend. "My sister LOVES Tone Stones."

"A what?" Glittermind politely wriggled in between the filly trio and lowered herself to look at the sparkling stone.

"A Tone Stone." Sweetie-Belle informed the unknowing unicorn. "It's a hollow, oval-oid stone that produces notes of music when tapped the right way."

"MINE!" Fairydust shouted suddenly, causing Glittermind to yelp and throw teal self forward over the Tone Stone.

"NO! ITS MINE!" Glittermind hissed back to the white alicorn. "YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

Color Jam and Fairydust were too busy laughing against each other to further agitate the cutie-marked unicorn.

"WHOA!" Fairydust gasped dramatically and tried to stop herself from laughing her guts out. "Glittermind! Look at your butt!"

"What? What!" the turquoise-colored unicorn blinked in confusion.

"Oh my gosh! It's there! It's there!" Applebloom looked so very surprised. She crowded around the left flank of Glittermind, which was currently in the air as the unicorn's frontal body was covering the Tone Stone from being stolen by Fairydust. Sweetie-Belle and Scootaloo joined their young friend, and became excited.

"I'll be hoodwinked, you finally got your Cutie-Mark, G.M." the black pegasus looked at her friend, a huge smile on her blue muzzle.

"I WHAT!" Glittermind jumped up in surprise, whirling in circles in attempts to view her flank.

"Hold still, would ya, Glittermind!" Applebloom ordered the older unicorn as the CMCs moved closer to look at the mark.

XXX

Elsewhere, in the pastry store of Mr. & Mrs. Cake, the Mane 6 were busy talking to each other. Pinkie Pie abruptly sprung up from her cupcake, and gasped. Her 'Pinkie-Sense' was activated: her two pink ears flopping downward in her eyes, the skin under her trio-balloon Cutie-mark tingling and her left leg suddenly giving out, lurching the party-pony off-balance.

"Oh my gosh; Pinkie, are you ok?" Rainbow Dash hovered over to her friend. "I've never seen that combo-sense before. Is it good or bad?"

Twilight Sparkle, being startled by the bodily triggers of Pinkie Pie, ran and hid behind Fluttershy, looking leerily at the pink pony. "What is going to happen, Pinkie Pie? Please don't tell me something is going to fall from the sky?"

"I don't know; I've never had this happen before! But I think it's good. It feels good." Pinkie Pie looked perplexed. Her Cutie-mark continued to twitch. "Maybe…let's go girls! Glittermind is into something big, and I wanna see what it is!"

The other five ponies looked at each other in confusion, but followed their pink friend as she raced out the door in joy. Whatever triggered the Pinkie Sense this time was enough to send the pink-party pony into one happy tizzy.

XXX

"I'll give anypony ten bits if you can tell me what it means…" Glittermind had finally viewed – was the last to view – her newly appeared Cutie-Mark. It was a brown box holding a set of teal, lavender and aqua spiky crystals. A few chips of crystals also appeared to be spilling out of the cardboard-looking box, giving a glitter-effect.

"I…don't know, Glittermind." The black pegasus leaned in again to view the newly gained mark. "If it was the Tone Stone, wouldn't the crystals be smooth, instead of pointy?"

"Spike! Stop drooling on her flank, you silly head." Fairy Dust giggled at the purple dragon, who was currently gazing at the mark with love-misted eyes.

"Oh Glittermind, you are even prettier than before! Those crystals look good enough to eat." The green-spiked reptile was tracing a finger along the box's outline.

"Hehehehehe, well, it's not for eats, Spike." Glittermind smiled back to the love-struck dragon. Was it just in her mind that Spike was absolutely taken with not only Rarity's beauty, but now Glittermind too? Was it the fact that both unicorns were unicorns, and had jewels as flank-marks? Probably.

"Puzzlebum, what do you think?" Glittermind looked up over the CMC's heads and looked for the pegasus stallion. He was nowhere in sight. "Puzzlebum?"

The pony group looked up from staring at the new Cutie-mark to look for Puzzlebum. The Wonderbolt was no longer in the vicinity, and no pony knew where he was.

"OH NO!" Glittermind shouted in horror as her eyes viewed the half-full wagon of crystals. It had been pushed on its side and a few of the crystals broken, shattered or missing. "NOOO! My collection!"

"!" Spike rushed over to the upset wagon; feeling the distress of Glittermind in his own heart. He had hoped to gain a few of the delicious gems for snacking on later, but now that most of them were broken (mostly the delicate quartz spikes and fluorite pyramids) it appeared that wouldn't happen. The only crystal to survive the apparent wagon spill were the blue and red sapphire and ruby spikes.

"Oh Glittermind, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching the wagon." Spike moaned in loss. "Your treasures are ruined."

"It looks like they were intentionally ruined, Spike. Look." Color Jam pointed to the hoof marks around the shattered crystals. "Some pony/brony came over here and stomped on them after pushing the wagon over."

"Indeed," Fairy Dust sounded upset. "I'm so sorry your collection is ruined."

"That bums me out." Glittermind pouted, poking at the ruined shards of the ten or so jewels they had collected this morning. "You can eat the shards, can't you, Spike?"

"Well, yes I can, but are you sure?" The purple dragon looked up at the unicorn, his face showing a mixture of hope and sadness.

"Sure, go for it."

"YAY!" The mini-dragon set to making a pile of the broken jewels and popped a green fluorite shard into his mouth, savoring it.

Suddenly, the world flipped into crazy mode: Several shadows appeared across the sky, startling the gemstone hunting pony group. The Mane 6 came running in via opposite direction from the flying shadows, shouting unintelligible things. The shadows focused on the Cutie-Mark Crusaders, both young and old, and that's when the frantic screaming started.

Glittermind's mind barely processed the pain of something sharp and pointy digging into her pony body, lifting her up into the air. Around her, Applebloom, Sweetie-Belle and Scootaloo were screaming in terror. The last thing the teal unicorn remembered before blacking out was seeing Twilight Sparkle staring up at her, the magic-user's wide eyes and radiating fear.

**_S_****_croll 2_****_3: Disaster_**

In which the dronies (dragon ponies) capture Ponyville's blank flanks and take them away.

(Glittermind, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie-Belle, Dinky Doo, Foal-Mouth, Cloud-Color, and a few others)


	22. Discordant Rising

**_Scroll 23: Discordant Rising_**

Deep within the planet that held the Equestrian continent; there was a room. Within that darkened room; there was a brown, round table that was illuminated by a sickly green/yellow-hued bulb – a bulb that swung by a single cable over the brown table. Upon that scarred and dented table – an ancient table made from an equally unrecognized and ancient wood source - poker cards with undecipherable markings were set for six celestial beings: a draconequus, a swanequine, a dragon, an alicorn, a dregasus (dragon-pegasus) and an Ursa-main (a bear-shaped form made up of milky space and swirling constellations). Those six players sat just outside the bulb's range of weak light.

"My move; and I play the Depression Element card against Reliability Element." A familiar voice chuckled loudly as a yellow-golden lion's paw slapped down a card – a red-print dragon wing – onto the center pile of cards. The red-wing suit sat over a teal-colored suit of a jeweled triangle. "I believe I win that pile, eh, Harmony?"

"You vile monster, Discord." The melodic, wispy voice hissed from the right of the lion-paw's owner. "Why are you still obsessed with that poor soul?" The face of the feminine voice leaned into the meager light – a goldenrod black-tipped, swan beak barely visible in the light's circle.

"Oh come now, my dear Harmony." The gleeful chaotic voice pinged off the walls, seeming to come from everywhere, yet nowhere. "Your friend, Miss Alicorn-head, there managed to save your precious Magic Element from my Despair Element, you can't possibly save ALL the Elements of Harmony."

"Discord." A dark, gravel-ish voice interrupted the first two. A black, four-fingered appendage snaked out onto the poker table and halted the lion's paw from drawing the six or so oddly-suited cards back into the shadows. The black, draconic scales glittered brilliantly in the lame light, and the claws glowed white. The hand belonged to a black dragon. "The round is still in play; you shall not claim those cards just yet."

"Tut-tut. Draguus." Discord brushed off the malicious intent of the black-dragon. "We all know that Reliability will fall to My hand. It cannot withstand Depression for long."

"I refuse to take part in this absurd parody of poker." The regal voice of Celestia's mother, Apolla, hissed; her golden hoof-full of cards being brought into the light and shown to the four other players. The alicorn's card hand showed the suits of Magic, Honesty, Laughter, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Trust, Happiness and Faith.

"I do not know who has the Suits of Friendship, Hope or Trust, but playing Depression capturing Reliability is a cruel joke." The sunrise-colored alicorn turned to the fifth card-play and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. The card she spoke about was poking out slightly under the red-wing and teal triangle cards.

"I merely thought playing the unsuited Card would enact its ability to create its suit; and it did: the suit is a Triangle." The mutely glowing constellation-made bear rumbled. Ursa-Main had laid the teal colored card down on top of the Crystal Card; allowing the draconequus to take his turn. "In fact I withdraw; I care not what happens in the movements of your children, Apolla."

"Ursa-main, I dare to digress." A sixth voice entered the fray, and the table expanded to include the seventh. A brown unicorn horn, made solely of dirt and rocks, poked into the green light. "How dare you play the unknown Element-owner's Mark Card. That was hardly fair and far from sporting."

"You have the nerve to show your face here, Uniuus?" the stony voice of the black dragon hissed, a tiny jet of smoke being blown out and into the light's circle. "You are the one who didn't care when, if or how that unicorn got her Flank-Mark."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK to me like that Draguus." The unicorn, a male stallion who was built strong and sturdy, pounded a stony grey hoof onto the worn wooden table. "I shall have you impounded."

"That's it, I'm out." Ursa-Main threw the three cards on the table and withdrew. A Silver-Star suit, a Black-Wing Despair card and another grey Crystal card was all that was left of the Ursa-Main's card hand.

"HA! You are too funny." The eighth voice flowed in, taking Ursa-Main's place. The table contracted before expanding again, making adjustments for the departure and arrival of new players. "I would pay to see your horny rump take on Draguus."

"Buck, you griffon-face." The angry voice of Uniuus the Unicorn hit the new-comer, Gryphuus the Gryphon.

"You can only keep dreaming." An elegant and large eagle's claw placed its hand of three cards face up on the table. All three cards had the tawny gold Gryphon suit of talon, beak and lion tail. "I believe that my hand just might save the Element of Reliability."

"That remains to be seen, my dear Gryphuus." Discord's joyful voice interrupted the Unicorn and Gryphon's fight. "I believe it is your turn, Dregasuus."

"Indeed." The last remaining voice finally spoke up, and the rest of the players winced at the sound. Dregasuus' voice sounded like rocks being drawn across a chalkboard. "I play the Army Card on your Depression Card, Discord."

"NO!" Apolla gasped in horror. "You cannot do that!"

"I believe I just did." Dregasuus laid a card – a Black Dagger suit with the letter K-Army printed – on the Red-Wing Depression card. "I believe that Witchlight was wise enough to bind time to move her Army across the distance."

"That traitor." Apolla hissed.

"Oh this is too good!" Discord trumpeted in glee, his eagle-taloned hand pounding the poker table. The poker chips and cards on the table were jolted into the air. "I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces when that dreary old Canterlot is overrun with dregesi!"

"I add insult to injury by playing the Confusion card on Ursa-Main's Crystal card." Draguus chuckled maliciously. "Let's see how your precious Child handles that, Uniuus."

"This is an outrage!" the Alicorn hissed; overriding the Unicorn stallion's words. "I'm not going to let you do this!"

"Oho, my dearest Apolla, it has already happened." Dregasuus chuckled. "How your children react is something even you cannot control. It is amusing how Discord managed to slip a wild card in the ranks. The Elemental bearer of Reliability is something quite unique."

"I'd say, a human in the form of a unicorn?" Gryphuus clacked her beak in amusement. "Does the pony race even know that unicorn is a world-jumper? That she'll never come back after she leaves?"

"That's the chaos about it, my dear Gryphuus." Discord finally thrust his face into the light. Its ugly glory was gleaming with malicious mischievousness. "They do not know!"

XXX

"Glittermind!" a young voice interrupted the unicorn's R.E.M. sleep. "GLITTERMIND!"

"Huh?" The teal unicorn twitched twice and opened her eyes.

"Oh thank Celestia, she's awake." Another young, coltish voice joined the first. "Now the bad guys will take her potential instead of ours!"

"Say what?" Glittermind yawned and found herself on a cold, grey stone floor. Lying on her side like she did when she was sleeping, the teal unicorn bucked once to get herself on her legs. "Scootaloo?"

"I'm right here, Glittermind." The orange filly answered. A warm body pressed up against the unicorn's flank. "And I'm really scared."

"Scared? What for?" the sleep-hazed mind of the turquoise unicorn wasn't as full speed. "Is it morning yet, why is it so dark?"

"Figures: she's stupid. She doesn't remember." The colt's voice was cold and insulting.

Glittermind turned her pale purple eyes to the black and red colt which stood at the bars of the room they were in. Whatever light was outside those bars was strong enough to filter into the room. The illumination revealed that the room was carved out of slate-black rock. More bodies moved, registering color against the bland rocky walls and Glittermind saw more young fillies and colts.

"What's going on here? Scootaloo? Cloud Color? Dinky-Doo?" the unicorn shook her head in surprise. She was in a rocky-walled room with three unlikely fillies and colts. Since when in Equestria was there a cave with bars blocking the way?

"^&***$$#." Another filly voice cursed, searing the air with its strength. "Glittermind, you are absolutely the stupidest unicorn I have ever met."

"That would be Foal-Mouth, younger sister of Dung Red." Glittermind rolled her eyes and turned to the source of the nasty, angry voice. The unicorn's mind was now running at ninety-nine percent sharpness.

"That's Sh*t Red you dumb-a$$." The mud-red pegasus filly stepped into the meager light, and gave Glittermind a nasty scowl. "You are such an idiot. It's a wonder how my older sister can be friends with a sh*t-for-brains creature."

"Hay, how are you able to say that stuff?" The humanistic brain of Glittermind had long gotten used to the biological tameness of Equestrian words. To hear such bold and raw speech from a filly was shocking.

"It's obviously my talent, since I got it when those %$^%*& dregasi captured me." The red-pegasister trotted up to the barred entrance and used her sweet smile to push aside the colt who was standing there. "See."

The taller-than-Scootaloo/shorter-than-Glittermind pegasister maneuvered her rump into the light, showing off her Cutie-mark: a mark that wasn't all that cute. Foal-Mouth's red flank gleamed dully in the light, showing off the black-inked tattoos of her Cutie-Mark. Glittermind's eyes went wide at the sight. The images depicted on the youth's flank were letters and symbols representing censored foul-words.

"Oh, wow. That is something new." The teal unicorn canted her head sideways.

"You're telling me, you sh*thead." Foal-Mouth turned up her nose at Glittermind.

"Miss-Glitter-mind-mam?" A soft, tentative voice interrupted the cursing red pegasus.

"Hum?" Glittermind turned away from the entrance and looked down at a cowering grey unicorn filly. "Oh, you're…Dinky-Do Hooves, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I want my mommy." The butter-yellow haired unicorn filly was in a tight ball, shivering with fear.

"Oh dear…Dinky-Doo." Glittermind smiled softly and moved to curl around the shivering foal. "It's ok, I'm here right now, so we all can figure things out."

"Abso-f*cking-lovely. My hero." Foal-Mouth snorted.

"Shut up, you big meanie!" Scootaloo finally spoke up and stood between the cursing pegasus and Glittermind, who was curling around the shivering daughter of Derpy Hooves. "What is your problem, huh? Are you scare, Foal-Mouth, because I know I am. Pegasus or not, we are only mortal."

The fierce little outburst from the Rainbow Dash-obsessed pegasus was unexpected, and the taller red pegasus blinked.

"I'm…sorry, Scootaloo. I am scared." Foal-Mouth lowered her head and drooped her growing red wings. "You're right. We're all stuck in this cell and no amount of cursing will get us out. I guess my talent isn't all that useful, is it?"

"That was very wise and interesting, Scootaloo." Glittermind looked at the two pegasi and smiled. "Nice way to handle the situation."

"Awh, thanks. It was what Rainbow Dash would have done." The orange flier blushed and toed the floor. "I was being brave in the face of fear."

"Indeed, you are doing an awesome job."

"Thanks, Glittermind."

"Awh, isn't that the sweetest?" the colt now spoke up. "I'm going to bang my head against the wall if you don't stop."

All eyes moved from the fillies to the colt; and Glittermind sighed. The colt, black enough to be hidden by the dank room's shadowy interior, was Cloud-Color. Cloud-Color was another pegasus who had yet to find his 'Talent-Mark' and he was the younger brother of Color Jam.

"Oh? Is that so, mister Cloud Color?" Glittermind again rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with giving compliments?"

"Compliments won't get us out of here." The colt was obviously upset and scared, but since he was a colt, Glittermind had to handle this differently.

"Ok. I agree with you; compliments will not get us out of here. Where ever 'Here' is."

"You don't remember anything do you, Glittermind?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not really. Care to explain?" Glittermind asked softly. "If I am going to get us out of here, I need information."

"Swell, that's about all we have left to give." Foal-Mouth had toned down her cursing and continued to huff. "Those dumb dregasi didn't even give us bread or water."

"Dregasi?" Glittermind inquired.

"Yea, Dregasi, plural for Dregasus." Cloud Color snorted.

"And what is a Dregasus?" the teal unicorn prodded further.

"Geez, how dumb are you? Everypony knows what dregasi are." Cloud Color stomped around the small rocky space.

"Well, I'm not 'Everypony' now, am I?" Glittermind toned lightly.

"Uh…" Cloud Color looked at the unicorn, his face blank. "You…really don't know?"

"Nope."

"Oh." The colt now looked confused. "Dregasi are bad things; they are evil pegasi joined with dark dragons. My mommy said that Princess Celestia banished all dregasi from Equestria when she defeated Discord the first time."

"Hm, so they are bad ponies?" Glittermind pushed on.

"Yes."

"Are they the ones that captured use and stuck us in here?"

"Yea, and they flew for a long, long time." Scootaloo added her two bits. "The sun rose twice while they were flying. They didn't drop anypony while they flew."

"Ok, so, the dregasi swooped down, picked us up and flew away?" The teal unicorn summarized her thoughts.

"Yes!" Scootaloo nodded. "But Applebloom and Sweetie-Belle got away because the Wonderbolts came and fought off some of the dregasi."

"Well, I got kidnapped too." Foal-Mouth spoke up again. "I was minding my own business when a really big ugly dregasus come out of nowhere and tackled me. That brute broke a few of my feathers!"

"Miss Glitter-mind-mam?" Dinky-Doo's shaking had lessened as the ponies talked more.

"Yes?"

"I was working with my mommy outside when those bad things came out of the sky and ran into us. I was really scared because they were so ugly. They hurt my mommy before grabbing me and flying away."

Glittermind looked down at the shy grey filly and smiled. Dinky-Doo was such an innocent filly, and should have never witnessed those things that she had just said. "I'm sure your mother is fine. In fact, I've met your mother more than once."

"You have?" Dinky-Doo's ears perked up.

"Yup. Derpy Hooves is a strong pegasus. She is strong because she delivers mail to Ponyville, Cloudsdale AND Canterlot. That's a lot of flight time, and flying all the time can tone your muscles and make you stronger!"

"My mommy is so strong!" Dinky-Doo lifted her head and stopped shaking. "She loves me very much. She tells me so."

"I believe she does." Glittermind smiled brightly at the young unicorn. "I'm betting she's searching for you right now. Those stupid dregasi can't keep your mother down."

"Hay! What about my mother?" Cloud Color chimed in. "She's probably looking for me right now too!"

"And my sister!" Foal-Mouth brightened at the thought. "Dung-Red must be leading an army to get me back!"

"Indeed."

"Rainbow Dash would look for me!" Scootaloo said. "I just know she is! The Mane 9 where there when you and I got caught."

"They were?" Glittermind's eyes widened.

"Yes, they were."

"Well then, you see? We don't have to worry much if the Mane 9 are all looking for us. Friends stick together and they are my friends." The teal unicorn grinned. "Since you four are here with me, that means we're friends too, and the Mane 9 do not let their friends down."

"They don't?" The four younglings asked, hope entering their eyes.

"Nope, they don't. Never Ever." Glittermind smirked. "If anything, they must be putting all their energy into looking for us to rescue us. Also, since you mother is my friend…" Glittermind turned to Dinky-Doo. "She must be helping the Mane 9 also."

"What about my mother? Would she be helping look too?" Cloud Color asked.

"Yes. She must, because you sister, Color Jam, is my friend. Your mother is probably flying around looking right now."

"YAY!"

"But even the Mane 9 need our help." The unicorn finally stood up, allowing Dinky-Doo to stand also. "Since friends help friends, we need to help them too. Here is my idea…"


	23. To the Rescue!

**_Scroll 24: To The Rescue!_**

The sun was bright and the day was young. The tan-flesh colored pony was looking out from under his straw-rimmed hat. His black eyes matched his mane; a black wavy mane curled over his head and between his pony ears. His tail was the same color, and medium length, blowing in the wind. The most noticeable feature was the two-inch long scar under his left eye. It had been self inflicted when he was young and never completely vanished.

The light bouncing off the rippling water was blindingly brilliant. Brony D. Luffie didn't care; he pointedly avoided staring at the bright, reflective patches on the water and traced his black eyes around his ship. The ship, a grand white-ram's headed ship was drifting along the ocean currents. Today he and his crew, a crew of six, sailed on the ocean unknown; looking for adventure.

He was the captain of this ship and his flank mark mimicked the red-ribbon strawhat he wore. His second nakama, Three Swords, was a fierce mustang brony who used three katana – those three katana were the belt-wearing brony's flank mark. When Three Swords used his flank-mark the swords became real, leaving his flank blank. Three Swords' green man was currently covered in a dark green bandana; sleeping against the railing and under the sun.

"Oy, Luffie." Another voice called out from above.

"What is it, Soge-King?" Luffie looked away from the ocean's surface and turned his eyes upward. The fifty-foot crow's nest was way up there. Luffie's best friend was in the crow's nest, using his spyglass invention to peer across distances. It was quite handy to have when sailing on an ocean of unknown origin.

"I've spotted land." The sniper colt announced. The male, four-legged pony (brony) was a tanish-brown in color and his curly-black mane was currently tied back with a tie; giving Soge-King a bush for a hairstyle.

"About time!" Tangerine Gold the pony-burglar neighed. The orange-maned mare clomped out from the ship's inside. The gold-loving pony mare was the ship's navigator, and was absolutely the best at it. The tan-orange mare's mane and tail were short-cut, accentuating her burnt-orange eyes. Her front-right leg jangled with her orb-compass, a log-post and three bracelets. T-Gold lifted that leg and peered at the floating compass needle within the glass ball. It was pointing to the land. "Yup, there is land ahead; the float-compass says so."

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE MY WORD FOR IT!" Soge-King screamed down at T-Gold. She loved pushing Soge-King's buttons.

"MELLORINE!" The fifth voice of the crew, Love Cook, echoed from behind Tangerine Gold.

The black-suit wearing brony danced out of the ship's galley, carrying a tray of seaweed sandwiches. L-Cook's blonde mane was cropped short, and covering one side of his face. His tail was also short, almost not there. L-Cook was the food-preparer on the ship, it wouldn't do for him to turn around and have his tail drop hairs in the soup of whatever it was he prepared. His thin, curled-at-the-end eyebrows wiggled up and down as he trotted over to T-Gold, holding out the tray to let her choose her sandwich.

"Is it lunch time already?" Tony-Tony exited from within the ship. Tony-Tony was a reindeer instead of a brony, but his body was built nearly the same. Tony Tony was ship's doctor, and often was found eating lots of cotton candy.

"YAY! Food!" Luffie cried in joy. L-Cook finally let his captain choose his sandwiches.

"Now I'm ready for adventure." The brony captain laughed in joy as he jammed the sandwich in his mouth.

"Whoa, would you look at that!" Soge-King cried again.

"What!" Luffie, T-Gold and Tony Tony cried in unified curiosity as they ate their sandwiches.

"A bunch of bat-creatures are flying over the land." Soge-king repelled down the main mast, his custom made carrying sack sitting on his back. "They are carrying ponies with them. The bat-creatures look really mean!"

"It looks like we are going to rescue damsels in distress!" L-Cook cooed in joy. "Love-Cook to the rescue!"

"Alright, let's go see what this land has to offer." Luffie crowed as he stretched his front legs to reach for the front of the ship. "Let's go, crew!"

"HURRAY!" The rest of them cried.

_Elsewhere, in Canterlot:_

"Are you sure this is the place, Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle glanced at the map for the hundredth time. The map sat on Celestia's largest table in the throne room. Sunlight poured through the stained glass windows to slap color on the old world map. The magic-using unicorn shifted in her silver, custom-fitting protection. The unicorn was the group's leader on this mission, and as such, she had to act and fill that role: if that including wearing steel-hard armor, then Twilight would do it twice over.

"Yes." The princess's voice was stout and firm. The tall and elegant alicorn princess nodded to her student.

It was a day after the surprise attack. Ponyville, Cloudsdale and Canterlot had joined together with the Canterlot Royal Guard and fought off the invasion of dregasi, the dragon-pegasus hybrid. It was quite surprising for the Mane 9 to meet the multitude of guards that Canterlot had produced to protect Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle had finally introduced her brother, Shining Armor, to her friends and worked with him to plan a rescue team for those ponies who had been foal-napped by the nasty dregasi. All this had taken the rest of the day – the same day.

Today was day two, since the freak invasion of the dregasi. Twilight Sparkle had put together enough effort to send a rescue team after their friends. Now, the Mane 9 were in the castle, gearing up for battle and protection.

"Alright, girls." The lilac unicorn turned on her back hooves to face her friends. "Are you ready to kick some dregasi tail?"

"Yes, I am so ready to show those brutes a thing or two about dropping in and stealing our friends." The purple-maned regal unicorn, Rarity, stomped her front hooves in earnest. This was most likely the first – and only – time that her need to look fashionable was taking a backseat to necessity.

Her white pony body was covered in gold-colored armor, leggings covered her four slender legs and greaves filled in the spaces between. Her long, equine face and head sat snuggly under the helm of Celestia's royal guard uniform. Her normally curly-wavy tail was braid-plated and pulled back out of the way; as was her mane.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, I mean, can't we just go and ask for our friends back?" The soft, caring voice of the pale-yellow Fluttershy sounded pained. She, like her friend Rarity, was decked out in golden armor. Her wings were sheathed in a light, airy chain mail, shimmering gold in the day's light. Like Rarity, Fluttershy's puff-pink tail and mane were braided back and restrained.

"Fluttershy, if we do that, we'll get nowhere." Rainbow Dash hovered in the air next to the tender-hearted pegasus. The sky-blue flier was grinned beneath her golden helm; Cloudsdale's fastest flier was ready to bust some meanie-mean heads. The rainbow-colored tail and mane of Rainbow Dash was cut short, giving the flier a punk-ish type look.

"Ah don't know about y'all, but Ah'm right bucking mad that them nasties had the nerve t' show the'r ugly faces in Ponyville." The earth-based, apple-caring pony snorted through her nose. Applejack stood there, bristling at the bit. Her golden armor was custom made to allow her strong back legs freer movement. Her tan farming hat was gone, and replaced by a golden helmet. Applejack's mane and tail were tightly braided and held out of the way with ties.

"Ah'm real glad ya managed t' save me, Big Sis." The young filly Applebloom stood off to the side, her dandy-fluff colored back wrapped in bandages. Her face was still full of pain, sadness and fear. The young filly had sustained injuries during the initial battle between the invading forces of the far-away nation of Ponitropolis. She had been caught by a dregasus but was rescued. It wasn't so for her friend, Scootaloo. Scootaloo had been whisked away faster than anypony could get to her.

"It was the fast thinking of the Wonderbolts and Dashie that saved you guys." Color Jam's angry voice came as the black-bodied pegasus exited from the side room armory. "I'm just right flapping mad that we couldn't save every pony. My brother is with Scootaloo, so don't worry Applebloom, I'm dead sure we'll get them back."

The black pegasus snorted and stomped to show her displeasure. Like her near-look-alike, Rainbow Dash, the poly-colored flier had her armor on, the special wing armor lying lightly on the wings. Color Jam's tail was braided and coiled on her rump, as the flier had opted to buzz her lovely mane down to her skin. This showed the six angry red slashes; something the black-flier had gained after failing to save a certain weakling brother of hers. Cloud Color was out there – somewhere – scared and foal-napped.

"Relax, C.J." the still jovial voice of Ponyville's party-master chirped in from behind the black pegasus. Pinkie Pie bounced out of the armory and smiled. "We'll save everypony and be home in time for dinner!" The pink earthen pony, like her already assembled friends, wore gold armor. Her curly pink mane and tail stuck out from under the golden helm and rump-armor.

"Well, this is something that none of us have gone through before, Pinkie Pie." The butter-yellow earth pony, Butterpond, hesitantly stepped out from behind the pink pony. Applejack's rival farmer pony looked completely uncomfortable in the armor. "I agree with Fluttershy, I don't want to fight those scary dregasi."

"Thank you, B-Pond." Fluttershy lifted her head to look at her yellow-hued friend.

"Well, not fighting is not an option we have, B-Pond." The older mare, Dung Red, stepped out of the armory. "They brought it upon themselves by attacking our cities and foal-napping our young and our friends."

The dung-red colored mare-pegasus stood at a height higher than her younger friends because she was older, yet shorter than Princess Celestia. The armor the dung-studying flier was gleaming in the light, and unlike the gold protocol armor of Canterlot, Dung Red's suit was grey, steel-made and older, like the mare herself. The helm had a strip covering the mare's broad nose, was dinged like the rest of the armor. "I will use my cunning and sh*t to bring back all those who were snatched by those scummy baddies."

"Dung, watch your mouth please." The alicorn Fairy Dust sighed as she, Dragon Fly, Shly, Spike and Flawless exited the armory. The younger alicorn twins were decked out in fancy silver armor – imported from their Mystic Isle home armory. Dragon Fly bounced herself around in tight circles, making her armor click and clank with each jolt.

"For the love of Celestia and Luna, would you STOP making a nuisance of yourself, Dragon Fly." The un-unicorn, Flawless, rolled her eyes as she moved away from the goofy alicorn. "Your incessant jumping in armor is hurting my ears."

"Oh Flawless, you are funny." Shly meowed in smug humor. "You are doing it all wrong."

"Doing what wrong?" Flawless looked at the cragon, confusion clouding her face.

"Trying to tell Dragon Fly what to do." The black and white cat-dragon wiggled his whiskers and oozed over to the still-clanking alicorn. "Dragon Fly, I'm sleeping on your rump."

"Yes sir!" Dragon Fly ceased movement like a switch was flipped. The green and blue pony stood at attention and allowed the cragon to jump onto her rear and curl up to rest.

"Geez, Shly, that's really clever." Spike spoke to Shly. The two became better friends since Shly learned more about Spike, and opted to stop bullying the young dragon. "You gotta teach me that, so I can…"

"Spike! Please, focus on the task at hand." Twilight Sparkle sighed to her protégé. "We are here to save our friends."

"Yea, I want my precious Muffin back, Twilight Sparkle." Derpy Whooves exited last from the armory. "I am so worried about my honey muffin." The yellow-eyed mail-carrier looked incredibly sad and worried. The slate-grey pegasus looked overwhelmed in her silver pegasi armor. Her fluffy wings drooped to the floor and her head hung low.

"Derpy, dear, don't mope." Behind the grey, kind-hearted pegasus, walked a brown-hued earth brony who was well-known, but looked upon with confused curiosity.

Doctor Whooves was Ponyville's resident scientist and experimentoor; a brony who dabbled and built things that were too advanced for the average pony to understand. Often seen in Everfree forest, ponies in Ponyville didn't quite know where the dark-brown maned brony came from. Nopony really knew who had birthed such a brilliant, quarky brony. But if Derpy was the Doctor's friend, then the brony wasn't bad at all. It was unnerving to see that tall blue box where-ever the Doctor went; along with that queer thin stick that did abnormal things.

"Ok, Doctor Whooves." Derpy smiled and lifted her head.

"That's my Derpy." Whooves gave a dazzling smile and nuzzled her.

"Hello Doctor Whooves." Princess Celestia nodded to the brown brony. "Are you joining this rescue mission?"

"I am including myself in this expedition." He answered. "Dinky Doo was foal-napped yesterday and I will not let it stand. Derpy hasn't slept at all since her foal was taken."

"Doctor…" Derpy sputtered.

"Do not worry, Derpy." Celestia smiled warmly. "I am sure that the Mane 9 can handle themselves if you choose to stay here and rest."

"Princess Celestia, that is not nice to ask that of a mother looking for her foal." Shining Armor stepped out of the armory and smiled brightly. The white brony shook his blue hair and stepped up next to his younger sister, Twilight. "Or a friend looking for a friend."

"Oh, hay, Shining." Twilight sighed in joy. "Thank you for doing this for us." The unicorn meant the armor the guard-captain had loaned the Element holders.

"No problem, Twilii." Shining smiled to his sister. "I wish you luck in rescuing your friends."

"Thanks brother." Twilight nodded at him. It wasn't the best time to chat up a storm with her BBBFF, but Twilight was glad to see her brother anyway. She closed her eyes and leaned against him for strength. Then, turning to the armored array of ponies, T-Sparkle's face took on a fierce grin. "Are you all ready to use the Teleportation Circle, girls?"

The large area in front of the throne was cleared and a magical circle painted on the stone floor. Not quite a magical pentagram-shape, the star-like design had a point for each participating pony in the rescue mission. On each star-ray point sat the bejeweled Element of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle stepped up to the only larger star-point, the top of the circle. She placed her star-shaped Element of Magic upon her head and waited.

"Yes!" Pinkie Pie crowed; bouncing into her place next to Twilight Sparkle's left flank, or the 1-0-clock position. The pink pony slid her balloon-shaped Element of Laughter around her neck.

"I'm ready, I think." Fluttershy moseyed into the 2-0-clock position in the circle, standing on Pinkie Pie's left. The pink-haired pegasus let Twilight Sparkle place the butterfly-shaped Element of Kindness on her neck.

"Count me in." Rainbow Dash grinned fiercely and hovered on Fluttershy's left. "Scootaloo is out there, counting on me." The rainbow flier clicked her bolt-shaped Element of Loyalty onto her neck.

"Of course." Rarity answered, stepping firmly onto her place and lifting her diamond-shaped Element of Generosity to go around her neck. "We are going to bring Scootaloo and the others back. So don't you worry, Sweetie Belle."

"Ah'm ready." Applejack stepped away from Apple Bloom and stood in her designated spot in the forming circle. Her apple-shaped Element of Honesty took its place on her neck.

"I am going to kick some bad pony butt." Color Jam trotted into her place, the 7-0-clock spot. Her olive-green jagged arch Element of Trust sat high upon her neck. "You ready, B-Pond?"

"As I'll ever be." The yellow-gold pony quickly jammed the rest of the stick of butter into her mouth and stepped up next to C-Jam. Her long fern frond shaped Element of Faith sat snugly on her upper neck; its golden-orange color complementing her eyes.

"Why are you always stuffing straight-up butt-E.R. in your mouth?" Dragon Fly asked the butter-loving pony on her right. The green and blue alicorn shook her head to allow her silver tiara-d Element of Humor to settle on her narrow forehead. Dragon Fly gave a cross-eyed tongue-out silly face. "I'm ready."

"Really, sister, be nice." Fairy Dust chided her brethren as she joined into the circle. Her silver tiara, holding the wing-shaped Element of Wonder jewel, sat on her narrow forehead. The blue and purple-maned alicorn friend of Glittermind sighed in annoyance. Her sister could be so random at times. "B-Pond loves what she loves. Nothing wrong with that."

"Indeed, One must eat before battle to keep their stamina up." Doctor Whooves acknowledged the fact. The brown brony stepped into the middle of the star-circle and held his blue sonic-driver in his mouth.

"Indeed." Derpy stepped behind Whooves, and next to him. The mail carrier had no Element of Harmony, so she opted to be in the middle for the ride.

"Let's get this rescue mission started." Dung Red followed Derpy and Whooves into the middle. The older mare did not have an Element of Harmony either, but was not about to be left behind when her younger sister was foal-napped by idiot dregasi. "The longer we stand here, the longer something bad might happen."

"Such lovely thoughts, my dear Dung Red." Flawless spoke, moving into the last open position, on Twilight's right. The misshapen unicorn already had her rose-shaped & colored Element of Friendship around her head. "Let's go rescue our friends!"

"Ok! Do we have everything?" Twilight Sparkle pulled out her check list. "Pony Rescue Team?"

"CHECKAROO!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"Elements of Harmony?"

"Wait!" Spike interjected. "You might need The Element of Reliability!" The small dragon ran up, holding the triangular-shaped that was Glittermind's jewel. "Don't want to forget this."

"Thank you Spike." Twilight smiled as she lifted the tiara-set turquoise Element. "Dung Red, would you hold onto this." The lilac unicorn gave the tiara to the older mare.

"Well, let's get this party started." B-Pond rolled her eyes as Twilight went through the rest of her check list. "You've read that teleportation spell like, a hundred times. Don't you know it by heart now?"

"Relax, B-Pond." Color Jam snorted. "Twilight, Flawless, Rarity, Fairy Dust and Dragon Fly are all giving their magic to help the spell."

"Here we go, girls!" Twilight called out and lifted her head, closing her eyes in concentration. Her horn began producing light; a light that jumped clockwise around the magic circle. From Pinkie Pie, to Fluttershy, to Rainbow Dash, to Rarity to Applejack, to Color Jam, to Butterpond, to Fairy Dust, to Dragon Fly and finally, Flawless.

Each of the Elements lit up with their natural colors and added their magic to the pool.

"ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, TELEPORT!" Twilight Sparkle cried out and those ponies who made the circle and those within vanished.

"I wish you luck, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia murmured to herself.

Suddenly, with an audible pop; there were more ponies in the middle of the circle. It was the pony-napped group that had been snatched from Ponyville, Cloudsdale and Canterlot the day before!

"What on earth?" Princess Celestia looked astounded.

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle cried as their third friend suddenly reappeared.


	24. Portal

**_Scroll 23: Portal_**

One moment, the foals were behind her and the next, they were gone. There was a crackling sound above her head and Glittermind looked up at the ceiling to see a medium sized portal flare into existence. The edges of the portal crackled with purple energy. The unicorn gasped as she figured out just what…or WHO…was falling out of that portal.

Lots and lots of ponies, unicorns and pegasi, a cragon (and two alicorns) all fell out of that swirling portal – all landing atop Glittermind.

"HOLY CUPCAKES, Twilight Sparkle!" Pinkie Pie blurted out as they all fell onto the stone floor.

"Yeeooww!" Rainbow Dash cried out. "Pinkie Pie, your hoof is in my face."

"Will you PLEASE get your face out of my rump, my dear, dear B-Pond." Dung Red's voice sounded strained.

"Well, you did that splendidly well, Twilight Sparkle; you teleported us all into the stinking dungeon." Color Jam hissed as her body was fallen upon by Flawless and Derpy.

The teleporting ponies all fell out of the portal Twilight Sparkle had inadvertently created. For armor-wearing ponies, pegasi, unicorns and alicorns to simply drop out of the sky into a limited-space room carved into rock was a very bad idea. For them to fall upon an un-armored unicorn was simply bad news. It was a tangled mess of pony limbs, wings, horns and pony bodies; the noisy clanking and general metallic hubris echoing in the room.

"I guess we made it here, where-ever 'here' is." Fluttershy coughed as Derpy's hoof collided with her gut. "This really is a small place to be in…"

"Oops, sorry Fluttershy." Derpy apologized, looking overwhelmed in her armor and moved to float gently in the air.

"Move it, I can't see a thing with your wing in my face, Fluttershy." B-Pond coughed. The lighting in the room went from bad to worse and the bunched up pony bodies blocked out the torchlight coming from outside the cell door.

"So sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to stick my wing there." Fluttershy whispered in embarrassment. She, Rainbow Dash, Color Jam and Dung Red joined the straw-haired pegasus in the air after getting themselves untangled.

"Just where are we anyway?" Rainbow Dash grumbled. The fliers in the group had to cope with the fact of a low ceiling. "Oh, great, it's a cave."

"Will you just be quiet, Rainbow Dash." Dung Red coughed as the older flying mare maneuvered carefully over the tangled mess of other ponies. "I think we are in a dungeon."

There was a silent pause, as the ponies mentally processed that statement. Then everypony spoke their thoughts all at once.

"Yea, what makes you think that, poop-head?" Dashie snarled at Dung Red.

"Flattery will get you nowhere little filly." The red pegasus called back.

"You wanna go, right here right now!" the cyan flier growled back. "I can take you down."

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, that's not very nice to…" Fluttershy's soft voice was lost in the ruckus.

"Rainbow Dash. SIT!" Applejack managed to snag the flier's rainbow tail and yanked Rainbow Dash down. "Now's not th' time to be fighting."

"Oh, hi there Glittermind." Pinkie Pie's voice rang out, mixing with Applejack, Dung Red and Rainbow Dash's voices. "So glad we found you!"

"Ow, Pinkie Pie, stop trying to dig under me!" Dragon Fly cried out as the pink pony wiggled under her. "You are pinching my withers."

"Girls…" Twilight Sparkle spoke uselessly. The lilac unicorn was in the middle of the pony pile and firmly on her four hooves. The rest of the group was tangled about and around the Magic-user, pressing in on Twilight from all sides.

"Get OFF my FACE, B-Pond!" Flawless squeaked as the grounded mass of armored ponies shifted. The yellow pony's stomach was pushing against the hornless unicorn's neck, making the magic-user become more squished against the rocky wall on her right. It was a good thing Flawless had neck armor on, otherwise her skin would be bruised.

"I can't help it, Pinkie Pie found Glittermind!" the butter-loving pony wriggled, trying to find her friend. Butterpond's legs where in the air, flailing about as she tried to get them on the ground. "I wanna see if she's ok!"

"Everypony, would you please…" Twilight's voice tried, and failed, to get the vocal chaos under control.

"Dragonfly, if you would use your wings and fly up, there would be more room for me." Shly's yowl joined the rest.

"Shly, shut up. This is not about you. Go find a corner to curl up in until we get out of here." Fairy Dust coughed.

"Doctor? Whattya doing?" Derpy's mild voice asked aloud. The grey-armored flier looked down at the brown pony as he was pushed against the dungeon's bar-made door. Doctor Whooves was currently focused on the bars and the lock, the blue mechanical stick firmly in his mouth.

"Ponies, please…" Twilight tried again to take control; still failing. She stood there in the gloomy, ill-lit rocky cell, trying to calm things down with her magic. So far, it wasn't working, every pony was moving on their own accord, so Twilight didn't opt to use telekinesis. A floating spell would not do any pony any good in the tightly packed room.

"Oh my, that is most embarrassing." Rarity's voice was heard. "Please remove your face from my…uhh…flank, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie's face was pressed up against the unicorn's white rear-end.

"Haha, sorry Rarity. I'm trying to get to Glittermind, she's smooshed under all of us." The party pony shifted her head and smiled. "Ah, there you are, Glitters, I'm sooooo happy to see you!"

"Ugghhh, you got that right, I can breathe now, thanks." Glittermind finally gasped for air.

"I'm using my Sonic-driver to open this barred door, my dear Derpy." Doctor Whoove's reply came, being mumbled as the portable sonic driver was in his mouth.

"Nice thinking, Doc." Color Jam floated up next to Derpy. "He's really smart, isn't he?"

"Yup." The grey pegasus blushed and nodded.

"EVERYPONY, BE QUIET!" Twilight shouted, enhancing her voice with a spell. Every pony, unicorn and pegasus halted their movements and speech. The group stopped moving and gave their attention to Twilight Sparkle. Only Doctor Whooves was still moving; the quiet rasping noises coming from the thing in his mouth.

"Finally." The lilac unicorn turned off her loud voice spell and sighed. "Listen, I know this is not the best place to be smooshed together in, and believe me, I wanna get out as much as the rest of you…"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Color Jam muttered.

"What'd you say?" Rainbow Dash growled over to her black counterpart.

"Ooooohhhh, didja hear what she said to Twili!" Pinkie Pie giggled as she still held Glittermind's face against her own. "Somepony's cranky."

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled at the pony. "Please be quiet!"

"Sorry Twilight Sparkle." Pinkie turned to face the unicorn and used a hoof to mimic zipping her lips. "My lips are sealed."

"If your lips are sealed, Pinkie Pie, then why are you still talking?" B-Pond asked curiously.

"Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow…I want chicken. I want liver. Meow Mix Meow Mix, Please deliver." Shly jumped in from his nook in the stone corner.

"SHLY, SHUT UP!" Both Fairy Dust and Dragon Fly shouted at their cragon protégé.

"Ahahahaha, that's funny, Shly!" Both Pinkie Pie and Glittermind began laughing at the cragon's timing, material and deliverance.

"IF EVERY PONY WOULD JUST PLEASE STOP TALKING FOR FIVE MINUTES, I CAN THINK OF HOW TO ESCAPE." Twilight yelled at them all.

"…" The Elemental Holders all shut their mouths and turned their eyes to the lilac unicorn.

"meow." Shly said. The group broke out into laughter, and even Twilight had to keep herself from sniggering.

"Shly, that is too funny." Glittermind gasped between laughs. "You're so weird."

"There!" Doctor Whooves announced and the barred door swung open, allowing the smooshed group of ponies to pour out of the cell.

"Thank you very much." Twilight trotted out as the rest of her friends rolled over and found their hooves, standing and shaking to settle their personal armor back into place.

"It's about time we got out of there." Rarity sniffed, patting the brown Whooves on his head. "Thank you for setting us free."

"Yea!" Rainbow Dash zipped out of the cramped cell and stretched. "I can fly better now."

"You and me both, Dash." Color Jam exited the low-ceilinged room and looked around.

Applejack, Flawless, Butterpond, Dung Red, Derpy, Fluttershy and Pinkie pie all left the dungeon cell and spread out. Glittermind exited last, being pulled out by Pinkie Pie.

"We're free!"


	25. Ponitropolis

**_Scroll 25: Ponitropolis_**

The tumult of ponies quickly spread out, shaking off their feelings of being cramped seconds before. The ponies quickly spread out to regain their personal space; some shaking their manes back into place.

"Yay, we rescued Glittermind!" Pinkie Pie cheered again, as she hugged the teal unicorn to her.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Glittermind nodded hesitantly. She was smooshed against the pink pony's flank.

"Where are the rest of the foals and colts, Glittermind?"Dung Red shoved through Pinkie Pie and queried Glittermind. "Where's my sister, Foal Mouth?"

"I…don't know." The teal unicorn shrugged. "I thought they were right there, and then the portal opened and you ponies all fell out."

"She's right, Dung Red." Flawless spoke up after viewing the innards of the room the group had just left. "It must have been a reverse switching spell that Twilight cast. Somehow Twilight used Glittermind as an anchor and simply swapped our group with your group, Glittermind."

"Say what?" Color Jam and the rest of the pegasi looked clueless.

"She's right, everypony." Twilight smiled and stepped up next to the hornless unicorn. "Something about this place must have disturbed my simple teleportation spell."

"If you say so, deary." Rarity sniffed, and glanced briefly at Flawless. The hornless unicorn sighed to herself; brushing off the glance of distain.

"Just where are we anyway, Twilight?" Cat Slave purred as she huggled Sly closer to her.

Electric Idea and Twilight Knight were just one pair of many ponies whom fate had brought together that one Galloping Gala night.

Electric Idea, a fine sparkling gold haired-mare unicorn, was just going through the motions for that year's expected Galloping Gala festival – the same old boring routine that Canterlot went through year after year. After all, she was just a regular, bright-idea-ed unicorn mare whose life really didn't mean much outside her talent. Her talent, which was depicted on her flank by three illuminated light bulbs, was to offer excellent ideas in new social circles. This was the reason she couldn't really keep a job for more than two or three years. Her working skills at that position would grow stale, and her talent would force her to look elsewhere to offer her 'bright-ideas'.

So it was with her current working position that semi-forced her to attend the rather boring Galloping Gala that year; because what was the point of being the festival's grand organizer if she didn't attend? Electric Idea would forever be grateful for going that year, because fate rewarded all her 'bright-ideas'.

Twilight Knight was a black and boring stallion; his only interesting trait was his stargazing hobby. A stallion who could find almost anything in the stars – almost anything but his one heart's desire: a lovely mare to spend his life with. It was a starry night when he finally found his life mate: Electric Idea. Twilight Knight's pals had finally talked him into going to the Grand Galloping Gala that year, to perform magical feats with his star magic.

They both may have been the most ordinary Gala attendees, but to each other, it was a night forever to remember. Nine months later, Flawless was born. Now a pony would think two, purebred unicorn parents would produce a unicorn foal, but Electric Idea and Twilight Knight had a hornless foal. Still they loved her regardless.

Flawless grew up in a unicorn-dominated society, and for a hornless foal of two unicorn parents, it was very difficult. Being picked on by other unicorn foals was utterly heart-breaking for the two parents. But their little Flawless was special: by the age of three years, her horn made an appearance. The forehead of their beloved Flawless was pushing through the skin, and grew to be a little twisted spike of a horn; almost a bump.

Electric Idea and Twilight Knight immediately petitioned Princess Celestia to let their lovely Flawless in unicorn school of magic. The kind princess, being who she was, agreed to take the odd little unicorn in and teach her how to use the nub-horn to do magic.

That was five years ago, and now Flawless was unique in unicorn magic. She had mastered the magic of Polarity Magic; magic that could seamlessly combine two opposite forces into one powerful new magic (like fire and water). She had rightfully earned her cutie-mark and was always so proud to tell its story: a flaming flower.

Her white-rose mark was literally on fire, since the flame was part of her mark. The deformed unicorn had gained her true talent while bird-sitting Princess Celestia's royal pet - Philamina, the phoenix – during the annual royal Botany festival. The mischievous phoenix managed to escape the cage and set fire to the multitude of blooms in the garden, nearly upsetting the whole festival. Flawless had saved the day and used her magic to imbue the precious flowers with the ability to maintain their form while on fire.

Princess Celestia had taken it upon herself to school Flawless in magical avenues; opening the young unicorn's eyes to new levels of knowledge. The level of history, mythology and geography was very high in the young Flawless; so it was with relative ease the different unicorn used her brain and made the connection of just where they all were.

"We're in Ponitropolis, Cat Slave." The white and purple mottled Flawless spoke up, after much thought.

"Who are you again?" The cat-crazy pony looked at her and sniffed.

"Never mind that, Cat." B-Pond interrupted and trotted over to the Element Holder of Friendship. "Just what is Ponitropolis, Flawless?"

Smiling openly at the butter-loving earth-pony, the Polar-magic-wielding unicorn gathered her thoughts and began moving. "I'll explain it to you all on the move. If you ponies don't mind, I'd like to get away from this horrid smelly place and find a way out of here."

"That sounds like a grand idea." Doctor Whooves agreed. The group gave a communal nod and allowed the green unicorn to take the lead as they all looked for stairs leading out of the dank dungeon.

"Ponitropolis is/was a huge multi-industrial city of high technology; all of which is part of the Ponitropolis Empire." Flawless began her dialogue. Following behind her was Twilight Sparkle, Fairy Dust, Dragon Fly, Rarity, Doctor Whooves and Derpy, Color Jam, Applejack and Butterpond. Mingled within that group were Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Catslave, Sly and Dung Red. Behind the group came Pinkie Pie and Glittermind; the poor teal unicorn being dragged like a sack of potatoes.

"Ponitropolis is a huge city unmatched in growth, success and innovation, and started out much like our humble old Canterlot."

"Canterlot ain't old." Applejack interjected.

"Shusss, A.J." C.J. asked the apple-based pony. Color Jam got a dirty look from A.J., as the orange pony shrugged her hooves. "Flawless is going into her 'Twilight' lecture mode."

"Well, anyway…the center of the city was the castle, or the capital, and much like Canterlot, was ruled by a princess."

"Did Princess Celestia switch kingdoms or something? How come I never heard of such a place?" Color Jam questioned. She flexed her wings to keep herself in the air next to Derpy.

"QUIET!" The group said at once.

"Sorry…" Color Jam muttered.

"Princess White Noise was said to have been descended from the group of unicorns who founded the city. However, one hundred years ago, the empire – and city – cut off all communication with other cities. An impenetrable magical dome engulfed all the land that was part of the empire."

"HALT! Who goes there!?" A gruff, raspy voice shouted down the hallway. The Canterlot group halted in their steps, and looked down the hallway they all just carelessly stepped into.

On the far side was a group of ugly black dregasi, dragon-ponies, all wearing a type of guard-armor.

"Eeek!" Rarity squeaked, viewing the ugliness of the dregasi.

"INTRUDERS!" The lead dregasus shouted.

"GIRLS, RUN!" Twilight Sparkle shouted back.


	26. Stand Alone Honeyscar

New Friend: Honey Scar, the Thief of Honey

It was a month after Discord's defeat, and Glittermind was still getting used to the intricacies of being an equine. For being thrown into the role, the once-human was adapting quite well to having four feet…hooves. Color Jam, Dung Red, Flawless, B-Pond, Catslave, Fairy Dust, Dragon Fly, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Princess Celestia along with her sister, Princess Luna all were her teachers. Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Flawless taught her the etiquette of being a unicorn, Pinkie Pie, B-Pond, Applejack and Catslave taught her how it was to be an earth-based pony – a pony without wings or unicorn horn. Well, at least Pinkie Pie and B-Pond were more helpful than Applejack or Catslave; Catslave was too obsessed with chasing cats to be of much help. Applejack was just plain too busy to do much.

The last third of the equine species, the pegasi, weren't much for teaching physical habits to a unicorn. Color Jam, Rainbow Dash and Dung Red all had different enough physical habits of being able to fly through the air to have nothing really to teach Glittermind. Flying was a whole other magic than horn magic. The Mane Twelve, the holders of the Elements of Harmony, were all good friends though, and for that Glittermind was ever so grateful. This was the first dimension that she was fully animal and she had many exceptional teachers.

Today, Glittermind would have spent the day with her extra-dimensional friends, Fairy Dust and Dragon Fly, to feel more comfortable with the world of Equestria; but the two alicorns – virtually the neo counterparts of Celestia and Luna – were busy studying how to breach the dimensional veil. The two sisters, mysterious to all BUT Luna and Celestia, had arrived before Glittermind – but how to fully understand how that worked when Discord had admitted he simply pulled her into Equestria on an impulse was so very confusing.

Just how the twin-sister friends of hers wind up waiting for her in this dimension went unanswered. Glittermind just blamed Discord and left it at that. Not that seeing previous friends – albeit in pony/alicorn form – wasn't a relief; but to set them researching a way to move on to the next plane of existence. The Isle the twins lived on, Mystic Isle, was a new land feature in the ocean to the north of Canterlot, and had the mysterious quality of Avalon – the island surrounded by fog and mists. That was a whole other story, a story how just how a space-time

Catslave, like always was busy being queen of her own little world: Cat-World. The brown and tan pony was most likely harassing some poor Ponyville kitten or feline. Butterpond, also, was busy, helping her sister on the 'moo-moo milk-cow' farm. Glittermind only met B-Pond's sister, Milkshake, once and thought the pony was really too willowy and pretty looking to be a down-in-the-dirt kind of pony. But Milkshake was just as rustic and hard-working as Applejack and on HER farm. One would think a white and crème-colored pony would avoid dirt like the plague, but Milkshake grubbed in the dirt like a natural.

Color Jam had mentioned yesterday that she would be teaching her youngest brother, Red-Ace, on how to fly. Rainbow Dash had overheard this, and invited herself to the event – the flying racer couldn't keep away from anything flying; so Red Ace's flying lessons would have a professional overseer. As for her other flying friends, Fluttershy was too shy to come over and Dung Red had a clean-up job to do down in New Ponyleans.

Flawless and Twilight Sparkle were both over at Canterlot, still studying the six new elements of Harmony: Reliability (Glittermind), Courage (Catslave), Faith (Butterpond), Friendship (Flawless), Bravery (Dung Red) and Trust (Color Jam). The two knowledge-thirsty, studious, magic-based unicorns simply had to know all about the new Elements and their holders. Glittermind wasn't sure which pony was more a cliché bookworm: Twilight Sparkle or Flawless.

Pinkie Pie…who knew where that one-of-a-kind pony was; Glittermind sure didn't. So Glittermind was alone for the first time since her arrival.

"Hullo." A velvety voice came from her window.

Glittermind turned to her tree-carved window and blinked. In the month the turquoise unicorn had been living in Ponyville, she had been introduced to many ponies – Pinkie Pie's doing – but the face on this honey-colored pony was new.

"Uh, hi?"

"HIIII!" the honey-dun colored pony said very loudly. "I hope you don't mind if I hide in your house."

The pony, around the same height as Glittermind and her friends, shimmied into the tree's window. The yellow, golden honey-color of the pony's coat hid the fact that there WAS honey on the pony's coat. Her pale straw mane was sticky with honey; natural debris clung to her mane and tail – bits of leaves, twigs and tree-bark.

"Eeh, don't mind me, Sparkle Nose, I'm just hiding from Farmer Beesmith." The honey-covered pony squeaked in a smooth voice.

"Whu?" Glittermind stepped back in confusion, not quite wanting to get any honey on herself.

"I'm hiding, didn't you hear my honey-toned voice the first time?" The honey-messy pony giggled. It was hard to get mad at that giggle.

"I heard you the first time, uh…what is your name?" Glittermind carefully avoided the sticky pony stepping around on the wooden floor.

"Oh, how rude of me…" the debatably crazy pony sniffed the air and neighed with happiness. "HONEY!" Then, as the mare reached back to the gooey substance on her back and began to lick it vivaciously. It was then that Glittermind saw the pony's talent-mark: three hexagonal honeycombs.

"Your name is Honey?" Glittermind asked.

"No, you silly unicorn…" the honey-colored pony stopped her back-licking and faced Glittermind. "My name is Honey-SCAR. Honeyscar."

"Oooookay. That is a different name." the turquoise unicorn smirked to herself. The snark coming from Honeyscar was amusing.

"Well, then Missy smarty-pants, what is YOUR name." Honeyscar inquired.

"Glittermind."

"Duh." Honeyscar smiled brightly and then went back to licking the honey off her back. Glittermind watched for a few moments and then shook her head, turning back to her dining area.

"Why are you here again?" Glittermind sighed and remembered her thoughts prior to Honeyscar's impromptu entrance.

"I'm hiding for stealing honey." Honeyscar answered. "Ponies hate me when I steal their honey."

"I'd say…" Glittermind muttered.

"Say whut?" The honey-loving pony stopped licking her back and looked at the unicorn.

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Honeyscar shrugged and sat down on Glittermind's purple couch.

"Um…make yourself at home?"

"Thank you very much!" Honeyscar beamed brightly.

XXX

"OH Glittermind!" Color Jam's voice echoed into the tree house in which the unicorn was housed in. The black-flanked flier flew a double loop before landing a perfect landing in front of the wooden door. Lifting a black hoof, Color Jam knocked on the door.

However, before the flier could knock twice, the door burst open and a golden figure raced past Color Jam.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE THIEF!" Color Jam heard a very angry Glittermind shout at the golden figure. "YOU GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN YOUR STUPID MESS UP!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH, I will not, you stupid neat-freak!" The golden figure taunted back. "You said to make myself at home and I did! It's not my fault you live like such a neat freak!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGH HHH!" Glittermind was now standing – fuming – next to Color Jam, looking very angry.

"Oh my…" Color Jam moved her flight goggles off her pale blue eyes and shook her mane out. Breathing in deeply, the smells of trouble wafting into her nose, Color Jam exhaled. Honeyscar was causing trouble once again. Looking over to her turquoise-colored friend, Color Jam gave a lop-sided smile. "Hi Glittermind, I see you've started having fun without me."

"Ugh. You call THIS fun!?" The unicorn, finally taking notice of her flying friend, stepped to the side and waggled a dark-teal hoof inside to indicate the problem.

Color Jam, leaning over and looking inside Glittermind's abode, quickly zipped her flight goggles into her mouth in order to stop her laughter. Inside the spacious tree house, the furniture was all pushed together in the middle of the room. Couches, chairs, tables and cushions were jumbled together into a make-shift fort.

"I see nothing wrong with a furniture fort." Color Jam giggled to the unicorn.

"Yea, but I didn't build it, and the pony who DID ran away with all my food!" Glittermind again pointed to the refrigerator whose doors stood wide open.

"Oh my…let me guess…" Color Jam smirked to Glittermind. "Honeyscar stole your honey?"

"Well, yea." The unicorn stated matter-of-factly. "And all my food."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here then, Glittermind. Because this gives me something to do! Let's first put your furniture back in the right place, then go food shopping. See, nothing to worry about, Glittermind."

"Ugh, I suppose you're right, but still…I can't believe I let that Honeyscar get away with making a mess in my house."

"Don't worry about, Glittermind, Honeyscar makes messes all the time, and ponies know how to direct the honey-loving pony's weird habits. You're new here, so you didn't know to not let that crazy pony into your house." Color Jam placed her flight goggles back over her neck and walked into Glittermind's house. "I'll help you with this problem right now!"

"Oh, very well, and thanks, Color Jam. You're a big help." Glittermind finally smiled and shook her head at the furniture mess. "I didn't know that pony was a thief of ALL food. I…I didn't know what to expect of a pony who entered through my window."

"No problem!" Color Jam smiled again as she moved the outer most tables at the jumble in the room's center. "Honeyscar is normally alright, but gets hyped up on honey and does childish things."

"Could've told me that BEFORE hand." Glittermind snorted. "She was wacked out in moving my stuff." Glittermind helped Color Jam start setting the furniture back in the right places. "I'd prefer Catslave's Cat world than Honeyscar."

This comment made Color Jam laughter loudly. "Glittermind, girl, you are really funny!"

"Gee, thanks, Color Jam."

"You're welcome!"

XXX

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned to be careful when making new friends. Some ponies have to be handled with special care, such as getting to KNOW the pony beforehand. Otherwise, making friends on the fly isn't that bad a thing. (Honeyscar better give me back my food or otherwise next time I see her, I'm going to bop her on her silly old head!)

Your new student,

Glittermind


End file.
